


Rathlands

by Nescafeine



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AttentionCaN'aRienAVoirAvecUneFanficMHhabituelle, Empires - Freeform, Fantasy, Guerre, IlYAuraPeut-êtreDesFanmobs, LaRelationAvecWingsOfFireEstAssezTénue, LePersonnagePrincipalEstUnMonstre, Lettres, MonsterHunter, Moyen-âge, Royaumes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nescafeine/pseuds/Nescafeine
Summary: Il y a des siècles, les monstres ont enfin réussi à écraser et anéantir les humains. Depuis, ils ont refondé une civilisation intelligente et moyen-âgeuse sur un continent baptisé Solhatar, grâce au savoir humain que certains érudits ont retrouvé. Hélas, comme eux, les monstres se sont divisés en royaumes, en empires, et s'affrontent souvent en quête de territoire.  10 ans avant le commencement de cette histoire, une guerre a divisé le Royaume des Rathlands et l'Empire Rakuraï. Lassés et harassés par cette guerre, les Rathiens ont décidé d'offrir en guise de cadeau de paix une des filles du roi Khryselios en mariage à Rakuraï II, empereur de l'empire à son nom ...Mais le lendemain d'une guerre est imprévisible.





	1. Chapitre 1 (Zénith POV)

Survolant la vaste plaine, le Rathalos aux larges ailes brassait l’air du crépuscule. Fixant d’un air pensif le sol qui défilait sous ses serres, il perdit un peu d’altitude puis se reprit, ayant visiblement repéré quelque chose.  
« Père me sera reconnaissant si j’apporte ma part au buffet » songea-t-il avant de piquer vers la cible qu’il avait aperçu, en rasant l’herbe de la plaine.  
Malgré la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, sa proie, un Aptonoth de bonne taille, beugla en découvrant la wyverne volante fondant sur lui, fuyant.  
Grognant de mécontentement, le dragon aux écailles pourpre prit de la vitesse afin de rattraper l’herbivore galopant ventre à terre. Le Rathalos émit un léger sifflement, et une sphère enflammée jaillit de sa gueule pour s’abattre sur sa cible, la tuant sur le coup. Atterrissant près du cadavre, il jeta un coup d’œil furtif vers les cieux. Personne. De toute manière, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Saisissant sans trop de peine son butin, il s’éleva dans les airs et refit cap sur le château.  
« A cette allure, je devrais être à l’heure pour le début du banquet … »  
Il lâcha un bref soupir.  
« Pourvu que les choses aillent mieux ensuite. Je n’aime vraiment pas ce genre d’arrangements … » marmonna le dragon à la musculature développée en reprenant sa vitesse et son altitude de croisière.  
Continuant de planer de ses immenses ailes à la voilure rubis ornée de veines dorées, le Roi-Enfer aperçut alors sa destination à l’horizon. Le château des Rathlands.

 

**********************************************************

 

Après avoir dépassé les trois tours principales, il bifurqua vers l’aile Est du château, où se situaient les cuisines. Repérant le point de dépôt de nourriture, il se hâta d’y livrer son fardeau qui, malgré sa carrure, commençait à peser lourd après deux heures de voyage.  
Knart, l’Agnaktor qui gérait en grande majorité les cuisines (et également la forge), vint réceptionner la marchandise et le remercia de sa contribution, avant d’aller préparer la viande.  
Satisfait, le Rathalos reprit son envol et se dirigea cette fois-ci vers l’aile principale, où il devait se rendre. Il se posa sur la zone prévue à cet effet, puis marcha jusqu’à la lourde porte d’acier qui bloquait l’accès vers la salle du trône. Les deux gardes Seltas en charge de la surveiller l’ouvrirent et le saluèrent respectueusement.  
\- Bonsoir, Prince Zénith.  
\- Bonsoir, répondit le dragon grenat qui s’épousseta les ailes en attendant que la porte s’ouvre entièrement.  
Il se replongea dans ses pensées, fixant le sol, et se laissant bercer par le bruit de ses serres sur le marbre clair et brillant.  
« Comment vais-je faire mon rapport ? Voyons. Je devrais commencer par dire que les frontières Rakuriennes sont calmes … Puis faire remarquer que les tensions entre la dictature Buruto et l’empire Skypierciers au niveau du col de la Prospérité sont toujours d’actualité … Mhh … » pensait la wyverne volante.  
« Que dire d’autre … Le lendemain d’une guerre est souvent calme … » soupira-t-il ensuite.  
Il reprit conscience du monde extérieur lorsqu’il atteignit la seconde porte, ornée d’or, d’argent, d’émeraudes et de rubis, symboles de la famille royale.  
Cette porte était l’un des plus beaux ouvrages qui était donné de voir dans toutes les Rathlands. Elle avait été forgée, sculptée et décorée par un illustre forgeron que l’on surnommait autrefois « la Griffe d’Or », de par son talent incroyable, mais aussi à cause des reflets d’ambre de la forge qui illuminaient toute sa personne lorsqu’il travaillait. Depuis, tous les forgerons du pays, voir même du monde, aspiraient à devenir aussi renommés que lui.  
Les deux guêpes chevalières qui la gardaient s’inclinèrent devant le prince avant d’ouvrir l’accès à la salle du trône, le saluant.  
Il lança un bref « Bonsoir » aux Seltas avant de pénétrer dans l’immense pièce. Celle-ci possédait un vaste plafond voûté s’élevant jusqu’à une vingtaine de mètres, et était soutenu par de splendides piliers de marbre pâle en base d’hexagone. Le sol, lui aussi de pierre à la teinte sable, brillait d’un bel éclat satiné ; cependant un magnifique tapis de velours d’un rouge royal avait été déroulé en son milieu, menant au somptueux trône pourpre aux accoudoirs dorés du roi. Quiconque s’aventurait ici pour la première fois était frappé par la grandeur de la pièce.  
Il patienta quelques minutes lorsque le clairon royal retentit, annonçant l’arrivée du roi, qui fit son entrée par le large tunnel à gauche de la pièce.  
L’imposant Rathalos argenté s’avança vers son siège d’un pas majestueux, s’y assit, puis salua Zénith de la tête.  
\- Bien le bonsoir, mon fils. J’imagine que tu es là pour faire ton rapport de patrouille ? s’enquit son père, dont la voix résonna longuement.  
\- Oui père. Aucun signe d’activité de l’Empire Rakuraï près de nos frontières … Tout est calme, excepté la zone du Col de la Prospérité, où les tensions entre Skypiercers et Burutiens sont toujours présentes, comme depuis deux semaines, déclara le Roi-Enfer. J’ai également apporté ma part au banquet. Un Aptonoth.  
\- Merci de ta contribution … Je vois … Rien de nouveau, donc. Bien, cela signifie que Rakuraï semble tenir sa promesse, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le prince grinça des dents.  
\- L’idée de devoir lui livrer Tourmaline ne me plaît pas.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le choix, répondit le monarque. C’est l’unique moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre.  
\- Ce n’est pas juste. Un monstre ne s’offre pas ou ne se vends pas comme un vulgaire butin.  
\- Il s’agit de la marier, c’est différent. Je t’ai déjà expliqué en quoi c’était le meilleur choix possible. Entre sacrifier le bonheur d’un monstre et la vie de milliers de sujets … (il soupira) Un roi ne peut se permettre d’être égoïste, Zénith.  
\- C’est bien pire que la mort de soldats, c’est une humiliation ! Offrir sa fille, sa propre fille en tant que trésor de guerre … grogna-t-il, frustré.  
\- Cesse de divaguer sur ce sujet. Je n’avais pas le choix, et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n’est pas sur moi que tu dois cracher ta colère.  
Son fils regarda ses pieds.  
\- Désolé. C’est … C’est juste tellement horripilant … J’aimerai éviscérer de mes propres serres ce chien de Rakuraï pour avoir demandé pareil tribut … cracha le Rathalos grenat entre ses dents.  
\- Ce n’est rien. Je comprends ta rancune. Cependant, rappelle-toi que tu dois dissimuler ce ressentiment au plus profond de toi. Un jour peut-être ton souhait se réalisera. Mais en attendant … Va donc te préparer pour la fête, enfile au moins un vêtement quelconque qui te sied, et soit présentable pour ce soir, mon fils. Les serviteurs seront certainement déjà occupés à s’affairer autour de Tourmaline et Blister, mais je leur ai demandé de t’apporter des habits.  
Le dragon aux écailles pourpre soupira.  
« Oh non, pitié, moi qui pensais ne plus jamais devoir porter ce genre d’ornements de pacotille… »  
\- Va donc, et ne t’attardes pas trop, dit le Rathalos d’argent avant de disparaître dans le tunnel par lequel il était apparu.

 

********************************************************

 

Le soleil s’était couché depuis une heure déjà lorsque les premiers invités se manifestèrent. Saxo et Trumpet, les Qurupecos poètes et musiciens, étaient chargés de les divertir dans la salle des fêtes en attendant que les festivités ne débutent.  
Après avoir effectué son rapport, Zénith s’était dirigé vers l’aile Ouest du château, afin de regagner sa chambre. Dans l’escalier menant à celles-ci, au premier étage, il croisa l’un de ses frères, Blast, déjà paré de mille décorations pour la fête.  
\- Tu es ridicule, Blast, lâcha le Rathalos grenat en un rictus moqueur.  
\- Merci, soupira le dragon albâtre en levant les yeux au ciel, j’en doutais encore …  
\- Tu n’étais pas obligé de te … « décorer » autant.  
\- Père nous l’a demandé, question de respect, de diplomatie …  
\- Je me moque pas mal de ce que peuvent penser les Rakuriens, siffla Zénith.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé de te maquiller comme un gibier volé non plus … fit remarquer son frère à la teinte de quartz.  
Cela amusa le Roi-Enfer.  
\- Laisse-ça à Blister et Tourmaline …  
\- Elles doivent s’en donner à cœur joie, sourit Blast.  
\- Doux Teostra … murmura le dragon aux écailles pourpres en imaginant ses sœurs hésiter entre des centaines de colifichets à porter.  
\- Bon, j’y vais de ce pas, sinon, il n’y aura plus de petits fours au Gargwa, conclut le Rathalos de cristal.  
\- Quelle tragédie se serait, rit son frère aîné, Garde m’en quelques-uns, je ne serais pas long.  
\- Si tu n’es pas là dans dix minutes, je les dévore tous ! s’exclama son frère qui avait déjà pris la poudre d’escampette.  
« En résumé, j’ai trois minutes pour me préparer et sauver les petits fours d’un trépas certain dans l’estomac de Blast » songea Zénith en se hâtant vers sa chambre.  
Lorsqu’il rentra, son regard fut immédiatement accroché par le mont d’ornements improbables entassés sur sa chaise de bureau, où il rédigeait ses rapports écrits. Perplexe, il fouilla le tas avec les griffes de son aile droite afin d’y dénicher quelque chose de sobre et simple. Il essaya des bijoux sertis de rubis se portant sur celles-ci, puis les reposa. Il tenta ensuite d’ajuster un cache-queue en or, sans succès. Dépité par le ridicule de la situation, il se décida sur des cuissardes de métal noir et doré qu’il réussit à attacher autour de ses pattes, d’un air peu convaincu non dissimulé.  
« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ces absurdités sont sensées me rendre présentable » marmonna le Rathalos grenat à voix haute.  
\- Besoin d’aide ? lança ironiquement une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna. C’était Arsenic, l’une de ses sœurs Rathian.  
Elle ne portait que son couvre-queue en argent habituel, démarrant à la moitié de celle-ci et enveloppant son appendice caudal hautement toxique.  
Toutes les Rathians du château se devaient d’en porter un, que ce soit lorsqu’elles s’y promenaient, ou lors de certains évènements, afin de ne pas blesser quelqu’un par mégarde. En soit, les Raths ne craignaient pas leur propre poison, y étant naturellement résistants d’une part et pouvant d’autre part cautériser le venin si besoin y était. Cependant, lorsque le roi organisait des fêtes ou des banquets, par souci de diplomatie, les Raths femelles étaient dans l’obligation de revêtir un couvre-queue afin d’éviter tout dommage collatéral. Les Rathalos, eux, n’avaient guère ce genre de désagréments, de par le fait que leurs toxines étaient secrétées par leurs serres, et qu’ils possédaient un plus net contrôle sur celles-ci. Ils pouvaient donc vaquer sans protections caudales, même si certains en revêtissaient par pure fantaisie.  
Le Rathalos esquissa un sourire, puis posa son regard sur ses jambières mal attachées.  
\- Je refuserai bien par fierté, mais au point où j’en suis … fit le Roi-Enfer sarcastiquement.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Tourmaline ou Blister pour ça, mais je pense toujours pouvoir faire mieux, déclara la Rathian Reine-Poison en s’attelant à réajuster les cuissardes avec une facilité un peu plus prononcée que celle de son frère, qui la regarda faire.  
Zénith appréciait Arsenic.  
Bien qu’elle ne fût pas sa sœur de sang -car elle avait été adoptée, étant orpheline avant même de savoir voler- son frère aîné la préférait à ses sœurs, frivoles et superficielles.  
La Rathian à la teinte lilas s’était relativement bien intégré au sein de la famille royale, et était assez appréciée du peuple. Cependant, certains ignares se plaisaient à lui rappeler l’impureté de son sang, ce qui était une grossière erreur, car Arsenic était également une terrible guerrière.  
Une rumeur voulait qu’elle fût abandonnée à cause sa surproduction naturelle de toxines, qui suintaient aussi bien des épines de sa queue que de la moindre écaille de son corps. Son poison était également plus virulent que la normale, et la Reine-Poison était capable de le diffuser dans l’air tel un nuage asphyxiant ou encore de le cristalliser afin de l’utiliser comme une arme. Beaucoup pensaient de ce fait qu’elle était maudite, et, sous pression de ses sujets, le roi fut contraint de lui imposer le port du couvre-queue en permanence, excepté pour l’entraînement.  
La wyverne aux teintes vertes et violettes était également peu intéressée par les parures et l’esthétique, comme le pouvaient être ces autres sœurs, rejoignant l’avis de Zénith sur le sujet.  
\- C’est déjà mieux comme ça, fit la Rathian, qui, ayant fini de resserrer les lanières, releva son regard vers le Rathalos aux écailles pourpres.  
\- Merci, lâcha-t-il, baissant les yeux.  
\- Autre chose ? demanda Arsenic.  
\- Par Teostra ! Je regrette déjà ces horribles choses, grogna son frère en se balançant d’un pied à l’autre. Non merci, je suis déjà bien assez bête comme ça …  
Elle sourit, et Zénith devina qu’elle partageait son avis.  
\- Ton silence est très éloquent, fit le dragon grenat en un rictus.  
Il y eut comme un silence, pendant lequel ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot.  
\- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit la Rathian aux écailles venimeuses.  
Cela provoqua un éclair de lucidité dans l’esprit du Rathalos.  
\- Nom d’un Jaggi sans queue ! Blast va manger tous les petits fours ! réalisa le Roi-Enfer en ruant hors de sa chambre pour se mettre à courir en direction de la salle des fêtes.  
\- Je parie que ce gouffre à nourriture de Blast a déjà tout englouti ! s’écria Arsenic d’un air amusé alors que son frère dévalait l’escalier à toute vitesse.  
Il accéléra de plus belle.  
« Pourvu qu’il en reste encore » pensa Zénith.

 

********************************************************

 

Lorsqu’il déboula dans la salle des fêtes, une trentaine d’invités étaient déjà présents et grignotaient les mises en bouche. Fruits, crustacés, toasts, viande grillée, petits fours, tout y était. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut son frère à la teinte albâtre se remplir la panse au buffet des fruits de mer.  
\- Blast ! Qu’as-tu fait des petits fours au Gargwa ? s’écria-t-il en baissant subitement la voix afin qu’il n’attire pas l’attention.  
\- Mangés. Mais les crevettes sont succulentes, tu devrais les goûter, suggéra le Rathalos de quartz.  
\- Je n’aime pas les crustacés ! Et tu étais sensé m’en garder quelques-uns !  
\- Je plaisante, je t’en ai gardés deux que j’ai confiés à Knart, il les a ramenés en cuisine, je pense. Va donc voir.  
\- Je te remercie, j’ai bien cru que tu avais tout avalé, souffla son frère aux écailles pourpres.  
\- J’aurai pu, fit Blast d’un air rêveur.  
\- Je vais de ce pas les chercher, dit Zénith en faisant volte-face pour se diriger vers les cuisines par l’accès intérieur.  
Il salua poliment quelques invités au passage, afin de faire bonne impression, toujours selon les vœux de son père. Les Rathiens avaient depuis longtemps la réputation d’être de très bons hôtes, et entendaient bien la garder. Après une dizaine de révérences, le Roi-Enfer atteignit enfin son but, et demanda à l’un des cuisiniers Lavasioth d’appeler leur chef, ce qu’il fit.  
\- Ah, Prince Zénith ! s’exclama l’Agnaktor en sortant une plaque de brochettes de viande d’un des fours avant de venir à lui. Vous venez chercher les petits fours, je présume ?  
\- Oui, s’il te plait. Et ne me vouvoie pas, tu sais pertinemment que tu peux me tutoyer … confirma le dragon grenat.  
\- C’est pourtant la moindre des choses, mon prince ! Je m’en vais de ce pas les chercher, répondit le léviathan rouge.  
Le Rathalos aux majestueuses ailes n’eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le chef cuisiner était revenu. Knart l’impressionnait par son incroyable zèle, faisant de lui le plus loyal des serviteurs. L’Agnaktor cuisinait pour Sa Majesté depuis maintenant une bonne décennie, qui l’avait, à l’époque, hissé jusqu’à son poste actuel de par cette extraordinaire fidélité et modestie dont il faisait preuve. Son ascension sociale assez prodigieuse l’avait rendu encore plus idolâtre de la famille royale, et bien qu’on lui reprochait parfois son excès de bienveillance, il était fort apprécié au château.  
\- Les voici, mon prince, déclara le reptile magmatique en lui présentant un petit plateau de vermeil sur lequel étaient posés fièrement les deux petits fours mis de côté par Blast.  
\- Je te remercie, Kn art, dit la wyverne volante aux écailles pourpres en les saisissant délicatement entre ses griffes d’ailes.  
\- Il n’y a pas de quoi me remercier, Prince Zénith.  
Il s’inclina.  
\- Allons, cesse ces manières, je t’en prie, sourit le Rathalos.  
\- Ce serait vous faire honte, monsieur. Bien, si j’eus votre accord, je souhaiterai pouvoir vaquer à mes occupations.  
\- Bien entendu que tu l’as, se retint de rire le Roi-Enfer.  
A ces mots, l’Agnaktor tourna les talons et repartit gérer la cuisson des amuse-gueules et des plats principaux.  
Zénith s’en retourna quant à lui vers le lieu des festivités en savourant les apéritifs dûment mérités sur le chemin.  
« Toujours aussi délicieux » pensa avec délice le prince en les dégustant.  
Lorsqu’il regagna la salle, le nombre d’invités avait triplé. La place ne manquait pas encore, car la salle des fêtes était la plus vaste pièce du château, suivie par la salle du trône, mais l’air s’était considérablement réchauffé sans que l’une des trois grandes cheminées ne soient allumées, indice assez significatif en ce soir d’hiver.  
Zénith visita ensuite chacun des buffets par pure curiosité, goûtant aux nouveaux amuse-gueules que les cuisiniers royaux avaient préparés, sur ordre de Knart, souhaitant proposer une diversité parmi ceux-ci. Il dégusta donc des petits toasts au foie de Gargwa, relativement goûtus, ainsi que des « sandwichs » petits morceaux de pain entre lesquels étaient placés des légumes, des fruits ou même de la viande ou du poisson, afin d’avoir le goût de tous ces aliments simultanément sur la langue.  
« Ce n’est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, et je dois avouer que j’en suis devenu friand » pensa le prince en avalant un énième sandwich.  
Une fois qu’il eut testé toutes les nouveautés, le Rathalos pourpre revint saluer des invités, enchaînant révérences, sourires et compliments pendant une vingtaine de minutes.  
Etre à la limite de l’hypocrisie ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il s’agissait, selon son père, d’une marque de politesse. Zénith ne voyait pas en quoi mentir faisait de lui un honnête homme, mais que grand bien leur fasse s’ils aimaient ses fausses complaisances et son intérêt feint. De toute manière, il n’avait pas le choix, car cette soirée devait promouvoir la paix entre l’Empire Rakuraï et les Rathlands.  
« Pourvu que tout se déroule sans accrocs et que la paix puisse s’établir » pensait Zénith tout en répétant son cycle mécanique de salutation.  
\- Eh ! Zénith ! le héla une voix.  
Il chercha la provenance de celle-ci avant d’apercevoir son autre frère Phénix qui s’approchait, tout feu tout flamme, littéralement.  
Phénix était le plus jeune parmi la fratrie royale. Tout comme Arsenic, il était né avec une anomalie peu courante, mais était bien de sang royal, contrairement à la Rathian Reine-Poison. Sa particularité résidait dans le fait que sa température interne s’élevait à 160°C, au lieu de 100°C pour un Rathalos ordinaire. Ses flammes étaient donc redoutables, mais en plus de cela, il était capable de s’enflammer tout entier sans se brûler lui-même, grâce à la résistance extraordinaire de sa cuirasse à la chaleur. Celle-ci possédait une teinte tout aussi particulière, orangée et jaune vif le long de la colonne vertébrale. De par son caractère inflammable, il fallait donc éviter qu’il ne s’agite trop et ne brûle ainsi des objets par inadvertance. Malgré cela, c’était le frère le plus intentionné et le plus aimable du monde.  
\- Bonsoir frérot, tu t’es encore empiffré de crustacés comme Blast, à ce que je vois ? demanda le Roi-Enfer avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Erm, je t’avoue bien là qu’il s’agit de mon péché mignon, répondit Phénix en se balançant d’un pied à l’autre.  
\- Bah, je crois que Knart en a commandé pour un régiment par anticipation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …  
\- Tant mieux alors, ma culpabilité sera plus légère.  
\- Tu n’aurais pas vu Tourmaline, à tout hasard ? s’enquit Zénith.  
\- Elle doit encore être en train de se pavaner devant son miroir en compagnie de Blister, je pense, fit le cadet.  
\- Probable … médita le dragon grenat.  
\- Si tu me le permets, je m’en vais de ce pas piller le buffet de fruits de mer, annonça le Rathalos Incendiaire.  
\- Va donc, je ne te retiens point, sourit son frère ainé.  
Le Roi-Enfer cessa sa tournée de révérences pour se lancer à la recherche de sa sœur ainée, lorsqu’on annonça le début du festin dans la salle du banquet par le biais des Qurupecos troubadours.  
« J’aurais bien voulu lui parler, mais je crains que je n’eusse le temps » songea en grinçant des dents le prince des Rathlands.


	2. Chapitre 2 (Tourmaline POV)

\- Non ! Cela ne va pas ! Enlevez-moi ça immédiatement ! rugit pour la énième fois consécutive la Rathian aux pointes rouges.  
\- Oui maîtresse … soupirèrent les chambellans en s’exécutant, exaspérés par le perfectionnisme de la princesse aînée.  
\- Vous n’avez donc rien de correct à me proposer ?! s’irrita-t-elle.  
\- Je crains que nous soyons à court d’idées, miaula l’un des Felynes.  
\- QUOI ?! Je ne peux pas me présenter ainsi aux invités ! C’est tout bonnement impensable !  
\- Mais … Nous avons épuisé toute votre garde-robe, ma dame ! gémit un autre serviteur.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon problème ! Trouvez-moi quelque chose de beau à porter, par Teostra ! Allez voir dans celle de Blister ! gronda la wyverne volante verte.  
\- Bien, dame Tourmaline ! obéirent les Felynes, effrayés.  
La Rathian aux pointes vermillon foudroya du regard ses serviteurs tandis qu’ils se hâtèrent vers la chambre de Blister.  
« Grrr … Pourvu qu’ils réussissent à me trouver une tenue ! Mince alors, c’est mon mariage ! » pensa Tourmaline.  
Elle baissa la tête, soudainement songeuse.  
« Mon mariage … Je le voulais, je l’attendais tellement, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir me lier à Rakuraï … Bah. Comme si j’avais le choix de toute façon … »  
Elle était anxieuse. Depuis ses 17 ans, soit sa majorité, elle rêvait de se marier à un de ces princes étrangers, galants et courtois, comme ils étaient décrits dans les contes pour dragonnets. Lorsqu’on lui avait annoncé son mariage prochain, elle avait été d’abord folle de joie, puis sceptique quand elle avait appris que son amant n’était autre que Rakuraï II, de l’empire du même nom. Elle savait que le royaume était en guerre contre eux depuis 10 ans, mais qu’il avait signé récemment un armistice, à la grande surprise de tous, car aucun accord territorial n’avait été conclu. Plus tard, elle apprit de Zénith, secrètement, que son mariage n’était qu’un déguisement pour masquer la livraison de la princesse aînée tel un tribut de guerre à l’empereur Feu-du-Ciel. Elle voulut se révolter au départ, mais réalisa qu’il était trop tard. De plus, elle avait compris qu’il s’agissait de l’unique moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre qui épuisait les Rathlands depuis une décennie. Tourmaline avait donc accepté son rôle dans le projet d’une paix nouvelle. Cela n’empêchait pas la Rathian de ruminer souvent lorsqu’elle méditait sur sa future vie à Voltarr, la capitale de l’empire Rakuraï, loin de ses frères et sœurs qu’elle aimait tant …  
\- Maîtresse ! Nous avons peut-être ce qu’il vous faut ! s’écrièrent les Felynes en apportant un coffre débordant de parures.  
La wyverne volante s’extirpa brutalement de ses pensées.  
\- Ah ? Montrez-moi ça, répondit-elle en explorant le contenu de celui-ci, grâce à ses griffes d’ailes.  
Elle remarqua alors un pendentif argenté en forme de flamme. Celui qu’elle avait offert à Blister à son huitième anniversaire.  
\- Celui-ci est parfait ! s’enchanta la Rathian en le donnant à l’un des Felynes afin qu’il puisse le lui attacher autour du cou. Et maintenant, un couvre-queue … Voyons, un argenté si possible … Ah, voilà ! Si on m’avait dit que je trouverais mon bonheur dans les affaires de Blister, je ne l’aurais pas cru ! Hihi !  
Elle se pavana quelques minutes devant le miroir avant de constater l’heure.  
\- OH FLÛTE ! Il est déjà l’heure ! s’écria la mariée avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle des fêtes.

 

******************************************************

 

Ses parents, le roi et la reine Khryselios et Chryselene, l’attendaient devant la porte d’entrée. Les deux Raths royaux portaient des parures de la même teinte et du même éclat que leur robe, soit argentées pour le Rathalos d’argent et dorées pour la Rathian d’or. Ils accueillirent leur fille promise avec bienveillance.  
\- Comme tu es ravissante, ma fille, dit la reine avec douceur.  
\- Oui, tu es splendide, ajouta le roi.  
\- Merci Mère et Père ! J’espère que ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, déclara la Rathian avec sincérité, dissimulant son appréhension.  
\- Cela le sera, je te le promets, sourit son noble père.  
\- Les invités sont déjà tous présents, que dirais-tu de te présenter à messire Rakuraï avant que le festin ne débute ? proposa sa tendre mère.  
\- D’accord, accepta Tourmaline avec une légère amertume.  
A ces mots, la mère et la fille entrèrent dans la salle.  
La jeune Rathian s’émerveilla de voir autant de monde et d’animation. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de tables à amuse-bouche, des décorations de cristal, des guirlandes de rubis et d’émeraudes, ainsi que d’innombrables invités.  
\- Je n’ai jamais vu autant de personnes auparavant, dit la princesse aînée avec stupeur, combien sont-ils, en tout ?  
\- 300 invités. Dont 120 aristocrates Rakuriens, 170 Rathiens, et quelques courtisans Ecumiens, répondit Chryselene.  
\- Je dois bien avouer être intimidée devant tant de gens … dit la Rathian aux pointes rouges.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te dévorer toute crue !  
\- J’en doutes … murmura Tourmaline.  
Elles traversèrent la foule en exécutant une dizaine de révérences, ainsi qu’autant de présentations de la mariée aux Rakuriens, qui l’observaient comme ce qu’elle était, un trésor vivant.  
« Ils ont un des yeux perçants et calculateurs. On croirait qu’ils me considèrent déjà comme leur chose … » soupira la princesse dans ses pensées, frissonnant à chaque regard lui étant destiné.  
\- Voici Son Excellence Rakuraï II, annonça la reine des Rathlands, en désignant discrètement un Zinogre de grande taille et aux couleurs inhabituelles.  
La jeune wyverne volante verte se figea devant la carrure presque menaçante de l’empereur Feu-du-Ciel.  
\- Il est …  
\- Imposant oui. Personne ne sait d’où il tient cette couleur émeraude si particulière. Ainsi que sa fourrure ambrée. Et sa corne droite développée … Allons te présenter à lui, ajouta la Rathian d’or.  
\- Oui … acquiesça la princesse, intimidée.  
« Mon dieu, il est énorme. Il doit pouvoir terrasser une dizaine d’Aptonoth d’un seul coup de griffe. J’espère qu’il n’est pas aussi effrayant qu’il ne le laisse paraître » songea-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
\- Messire Rakuraï, salua la reine en s’inclinant.  
L’immense Zinogre Feu-du-Ciel se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, un amuse-bouche au Popo embroché sur une de ses griffes.  
\- Oh, bien le bonsoir, Reine Chryselene, dit l’empereur d’une voix se voulant agréable. Et … Serait-ce ma promise, Dame Tourmaline ?  
L’intéressée se balança d’un pied à l’autre d’un air malaisé.  
\- Oui c’est bien moi, Votre Excellence …  
La wyverne à crocs émeraude eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Vous êtes bien timide, à ce que je vois …  
\- Disons que … Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’être aussi entourée, répondit la Rathian aux pointes rouges en détournant le regard un instant, rougissant.  
\- Oh ! Vous vous y ferez, ma belle. J’organiserai de somptueuses fêtes en votre honneur, là-bas, à Voltarr, articula mielleusement le Zinogre, vous vous y plairez encore plus qu’ici, à Ignis.  
La princesse aînée frissonna.  
\- Je … Cela doit être magnifique, là-bas … mentit la wyverne volante verte.  
\- Ça l’est. Mon palais est l’un des plus majestueux de tout Solhatar, vous savez … se vanta le loup empereur en gobant son apéritif.  
\- Oh que oui. Tu verras ma chérie, le palais de Messire Rakuraï est impressionnant, tu t’y sentiras comme chez toi, approuva Chryselene.  
Elle regarda un instant sa propre mère comme une traîtresse.  
« Elle ne fait que respecter l’usage … Mais c’est si frustrant de la voir se comporter ainsi ... » grinça mentalement des dents la Rathian aux pointes pourpres.  
Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Soudain, le silence se fit dans la salle, et Trumpet prit la parole devant les invités, qui se retournèrent pour l’écouter.  
\- Chers invités, merci de nous honorer de votre présence à ce grand banquet, en l’honneur du mariage entre Dame Tourmaline, la fille aînée de Sa Majesté Khryselios, et Son Excellence Rakuraï II, empereur de l’empire Rakuraï. Vous pouvez à présent vous diriger vers la salle de réception, car le repas va débuter, annonça la Qurupeco.  
L’assemblée commença alors à se disperser pour rejoindre la salle mentionnée.  
\- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à avoir les crocs … Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m’accompagner, Damoiselle Tourmaline ? s’enquit le loup empereur en effleurant de sa griffe la gorge et le menton de la dragonne aux pointes vermillon.  
Tourmaline déglutit en frissonnant une nouvelle fois.  
« Par Teostra, cet homme est indécent et terrifiant ! Dans quoi me suis-je donc engagée ? » songea-t-elle avec horreur.  
\- O-oui … Avec joie, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, avant de se mettre à le suivre.  
\- A tout à l’heure, ma fille ! la salua sa mère, qui s’en retournait déjà retrouver son mari.  
\- A tout à l’heure, Mère … dit-elle une voix si faible qu’elle douta qu’elle l’eut entendu.

 

*********************************************************

 

Lorsque le futur couple pénétra dans la salle de réception, la majorité des invités avaient déjà pris place autour des différentes tables. Rakuraï et elle passèrent devant de nombreux aristocrates Rakuriens qu’elle se força à saluer poliment, après que l’empereur l’eut présenté. Il parlait d’elle d’une manière si dithyrambique qu’il empestait l’hypocrisie, mais elle le laissa faire, n’ayant pas le droit à la parole dans ce type de situation. Elle se contenta de mimer une gêne timide en réponse à ses éloges. Les Rakuriens étaient encore plus pointilleux que les Rathiens en ce qui concernait le rôle des femmes, dociles et soumises, et mieux valait ne pas les contrarier. Encore moins l’empereur.  
Elle aperçut alors l’un de ses frères, Zénith, qu’elle salua discrètement de la tête. Il lui répondit par un signe similaire, et ajouta une légère grimace en désignant Rakuraï du menton. Elle sourit distraitement.  
« Il avait raison, depuis le début. Ça m’a l’air d’être un sale type. Mais c’est trop tard, maintenant … » pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.  
\- Vous m’avez l’air songeuse, dame Tourmaline, à quoi pensiez-vous, à l’instant ? demanda Rakuraï, d’un ton qui dissimulait habilement sa curiosité.  
\- Oh rien, dit-elle en rougissant, voir autant de gens me rappelle mon 17ème anniversaire, c’est tout …  
Le Zinogre Feu-du-Ciel fit mine d’accepter cette justification, mais la princesse sentit qu’il avait été comme alerté par son comportement quelque peu anormal. Elle fallait qu’elle soit plus discrète si elle voulait communiquer avec ses frères et sœurs en sa présence, pour ne pas éveiller davantage de soupçons.  
Il avait bien évidemment menti sur le fait qu’il était affamé, car la séance de présentation s’éternisa, et elle fut grandement soulagée lorsque son amant se décida à rejoindre la table royale aux côtés de son père et de sa mère, ainsi que des trois fils de l’empereur, afin de laisser le repas débuter.  
\- Mes amis, que le festin commence ! déclara Rakuraï en portant un toast, s’adressant à son peuple.  
Après une approbation bruyante typique des Nordiques, chacun but sa coupe de Mandragore fermentée, et les cuisiniers commencèrent à apporter les entrées, un carpaccio de Popo agrémenté d’épices des régions froides telles que des brumiacées, des herbes des neiges, ou encore des racines crépuscule. Le tout possédait un goût léger et frais, qui plût beaucoup aux Rakuriens.  
\- Ce plat est exquis. Votre peuple sait vraiment bien recevoir, dit le loup empereur à sa promise.  
\- C’est grâce à Knart, expliqua timidement Tourmaline. Il fait de l’excellent travail. C’est le chef cuisinier du roi depuis maintenant douze ans.  
Rakuraï hocha la tête.  
\- Du très bon travail, renchérit-il. Qu’en pensez-vous, mes fils ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses trois héritiers.  
\- Parfait, affirma le premier, presque entièrement couleur de givre, exceptées ses cornes d’un vert lumineux, et ses griffes saphir.  
\- Ils ont le mérite d’avoir adapté leur menu à leurs invités, poursuivit le second, à la cuirasse ébène et à la fourrure blanche.  
\- Pas mal, pas mal, acquiesça le dernier, le plus effrayant des trois. Mais nos cuisiniers ont plus d’expérience dans la découpe de la viande, soutint le Zinogre d’un gris lunaire aux cornes et griffes proéminentes.  
L’empereur se retourna pour refaire face à la princesse.  
\- Voyez ? Même mes honorables descendants soutiennent mon avis.  
\- Effectivement. Merci, dit-elle en s’inclinant légèrement, toujours autant prise de malaise par la simple présence du Feu-du-Ciel.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les plats de résistances arrivèrent, et Knart vint saluer les invités en personne, après que toutes les assiettes fussent acheminées vers les trente tables. Le plat principal se composait d’une pièce de viande grillée d’Aptonoth avec quelques herbes épicées, ainsi que d’une tranche de jambon -lui aussi grillé- de Bullfango. Il fallut cette fois-ci plus d’une heure aux invités pour vider leur assiette. Heure que Rakuraï combla en discutant avec sa promise de sa future vie dans les terres Nordiques, de tous les cadeaux qu’il lui offrirait, tandis qu’elle l’écoutait d’une oreille distraite.  
\- Je ferai peindre un portrait de vous, chuchota la voix pâteuse de l’empereur à l’oreille de Tourmaline, qui n’osait le repousser de peur de le contrarier, et se contenta de l’ignorer, lui et son haleine fleurant l’alcool.  
« Il est répugnant. Vraiment répugnant. Et de plus en plus ivre. » songea la princesse en constatant le verre de Mandragore à nouveau plein de l’empereur avec inquiétude.  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez d’une beauté saisissante ? susurra le loup électrique.  
\- Oui, de nombreuses fois, répondit le plus poliment possible Tourmaline.  
\- Je crois ne pas l’avoir encore assez dit. Il faut dire que votre grâce n’a d’égale que celle de votre tendre mère … Nos courtisanes Nordiques ne peuvent pas se vanter d’une taille si ravissante, vous savez …  
Il disait presque ces mots en bavant.  
\- C’est trop d’éloges que vous me faîtes, messire.  
\- Je n’exagère rien ! Que Kirin me foudroie si je mens ! s’insurgea faussement le Feu-du-Ciel.  
« Et que Lunastra me réduise en cendres si ce Zinogre n’est pas l’homme le plus hypocrite qu’il m’a été donné de voir de toute mon existence. » soupira mentalement la Rathian.  
\- Je vous vois soucieuse, mais ne me craignez point, je serais le plus respectable des maris, sourit Rakuraï en un sourire plus carnassier que rassurant.  
« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi dois-je subir un tel châtiment alors que je n’ai jamais offensé Notre Seigneur de toute ma vie ? Je dois être maudite … » pensa Tourmaline.  
Le reste du repas se déroula plus calmement. Knart vint en effet se présenter à la table royale, et après avoir reçu les félicitations du couple royal Rathien, il conversa pendant un long moment avec l’empereur Rakurien sur les meilleures manières d’assaisonner la viande. La discussion dériva ensuite sur la meilleure cuisson possible pour une poire de Popo, puis sur la température idéale pour forger un plastron de cuivre, à la demande de Rakuraï. L’Agnaktor, lui, était ravi de trouver quelqu’un partageant sa passion pour l’artisanat gustatif et guerrier, et fut enchanté de dialoguer avec le Zinogre des heures durant. Tourmaline elle, profita de ces heures de répit pour sortir discrètement de table pour aller retrouver ses frères et sœurs, le Feu-du-Ciel l’ayant temporairement oubliée. La princesse aînée les rejoignit alors à leur table, réservée aux héritiers Rathiens.  
\- Eh, mais c’est Tourmaline ! s’exclama Blister.  
\- Alors, pas trop collant, ce Rakuraï ? ironisa Phénix.  
\- Laisse tomber, de loin, il paraissait encore plus ivre, rit Zénith.  
\- Dire qu’il a englouti tous les apéritifs au Popo … grogna Blast.  
Les voir tous ainsi, à la taquiner, la réconforta un peu après ce repas passé en compagnie de l’empereur. Elle s’assit près d’eux et leur fit part de son désarroi envers le Zinogre, tout en répondant à leurs questions. Seule Arsenic demeurait silencieuse, mais elle avait un sourire esquissé sur son visage, trahissant son contentement.  
\- C’est vrai qu’il est un peu bizarre ? demanda discrètement Phénix.  
Elle rit.  
\- Ça, pour être bizarre, il l’est. Il a passé le repas à me complimenter et à boire. Un parfait hypocrite.  
\- Ils sont particuliers, ces Nordiques, quand même … Toujours à parler fort et à s’enivrer … médita Blast en se grattant le menton.  
\- Et vulgaires, surtout, cracha Zénith.  
\- Dis pas ça, Zénith. Ils ont juste des coutumes différentes, fit remarquer Arsenic, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du banquet.  
La conversation se poursuivit un temps, puis Tourmaline jugea raisonnable de retourner auprès de son amant.  
\- Bon … Je vais devoir y aller. Je viendrais vous dire au revoir tout à l’heure, annonça tristement la Rathian aux pointes rouges.  
\- Oh non, pas déjà ! dit le frère cadet en faisant la moue.  
\- Reviens vite, soeurette, lâcha Zénith.  
\- Oui, acquiescèrent d’une même voix Blister et Blast.  
Arsenic se contenta d’hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.  
Tourmaline quitta donc la table des héritiers pour se rediriger vers celle des invités royaux.  
\- Oh, Dame Tourmaline ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose, la héla Rakuraï.  
\- Plait-il ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant pourquoi il la demandait.  
\- On vient de m’annoncer une affaire très importante à Puolorag … Je crains que ça ne puisse attendre demain … Je vais donc partir cette nuit pour m’y rendre le plus tôt possible. Par conséquent, vous me rejoindrez à Voltarr demain dans la matinée … Votre père m’a affirmé qu’il pouvait envoyer un carrosse pour effectuer le trajet, donc tout est réglé, annonça le Zinogre. Vous pouvez donc rester au château jusque demain matin. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, ma belle.  
\- Oh, c’est appréciable, je craignais de manquer de temps pour préparer mes affaires … Rien de grave chez vous, j’espère ? s’enquit par politesse la dragonne verte.  
\- Disons que cela demande ma présence dans les plus brefs délais. Mais rien qui ne compromette la paix entre nos deux nations, je vous le garantis, affirma l’empereur.  
\- D’accord, sourit la princesse. A demain alors, Votre Excellence.  
Elle effectua une révérence, puis quitta la salle de réception, et se retira quelques temps après dans sa chambre.  
« Demain risque d’être une longue journée » songea-t-elle tandis que ses serviteurs lui ôtaient ses parures.

 

************************************************************

 

Le lendemain, la princesse se pressa de rassembler ses affaires, afin de partir peu après l’aube, heure fixée par son amant la veille. Elle prit soin de saluer avant son départ les serviteurs, Knart, ainsi que chacun des membres de sa famille, qui l’attendaient dans le hall principal.  
\- Au revoir, grande sœur, dirent ses frères et sœurs, larmoyants, tout en l’étreignant chacun leur tour.  
\- Vous allez terriblement me manquer … soupira la Rathian aux pointes vermillon.  
\- Bon voyage, souffla Zénith.  
\- J’espère que tu seras heureuse, là-bas, ajouta Arsenic.  
\- Tu reviendras hein ? lui demanda Phénix.  
Elle les rassura tous comme elle le pouvait. Elle-même ne savait pas quand Rakuraï lui laisserait l’occasion de revenir voir sa famille. Ses parents vinrent ensuite lui porter leur bénédiction.  
\- Que Teostra te protège, ma fille, lui souhaita Khryselios.  
\- Que Lunastra te préserve des malheurs, dit doucement Chryselene en lui touchant les épaules de ses ailes dans un geste protecteur.  
Après avoir fait ses presque adieux, le carrosse tiré par des Aptonoths quitta le château, et fit cap vers Voltarr. Le convoi qui l’accompagnait était constitué de quatre gardes Rathalos, au cas où celui-ci serait attaqué par des parias, encore présents dans le climat de lendemain de guerre dans lesquels les états se trouvaient.  
Vers le milieu de la journée, le convoi avait déjà effectué la moitié du trajet, et la frontière Rakurienne était proche. Tourmaline, commençant déjà à se lasser, regardait le paysage forestier avec un intérêt réduit.  
\- Brrr … Il doit faire une température glaciale, là-bas, à Voltarr, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Pourvu que je ne gèle pas sur place …  
Elle rêva un moment.  
« Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler le « majestueux » palais de Messire Rakuraï … » songea-t-elle.  
Soudain, la voix d’un des Rathalos garde retentit avant d’être réduite au silence.  
\- ALERTE ! NOUS SOMMES ATT…  
Il semblait avoir été atteint par un projectile.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle au cocher.  
\- Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais en tout cas c’est pas bon signe, répondit-il avec une angoisse masquée.  
Tout-à-coup, le corps du Rathalos garde s’écrasa comme une pierre au sol. Mort.  
\- PAR TEOSTRA ! Il est mort ! rugit d’horreur la Rathian.  
\- Ne paniquez pas ma dame, les autres vont se charger de cet … AAAAAHH !  
Le cocher Felyne venait d’être saisi par une énorme serre et d’être éjecté hors du véhicule.  
\- Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?! cria-t-elle.  
Pas de réponse.  
« Par Lunastra, mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! »  
Elle descendit alors du carrosse, pour constater que le cocher venait d’être décapité sur place. La princesse rugit de terreur en remarquant les corps sans vie des trois autres gardes, également lacérés.  
\- Mais .. M-mais … Qu-Qu … bafouilla-t-elle, en larmes.  
\- Désolé, lady. Ce n’est pas contre vous, mais je crains que vous ne deviez mourir, siffla une voix menaçante.  
La dragonne se retourna, prête à se battre.  
\- QUI ETES VOUS ? POURQUOI VOULEZ-VOUS ME TUER ?  
« Ce n’est pas possible. Ce doit juste être un paria … Personne ne peut vouloir ma mort !» pensa-t-elle rapidement, dépassée par les évènements.  
\- Ah ça, désolé, je ne peux pas le dire. Mais assez parlé, je dois m’assurer de votre assassinat, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Soudain, l’agresseur émergea de la forêt. Rapide comme l’éclair, il fondit sur la dragonne qui ne sut le bloquer avec ses ailes, mais qui réussit à échapper à sa prise.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Je suis l’espoir de paix entre l’empire Rakuraï et le royaume des Rathlands ! Pourquoi ?! s’étrangla-t-elle.  
L’assassin eut un rire sardonique.  
\- Parce que certains y gagneraient, si la guerre ne prenait pas fin.  
« Mais qui peut vouloir une chose pareille ?! » paniqua la princesse ainée.  
\- Vous ne m’aurez pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas compromettre cette paix ! grogna la Rathian.  
\- Désolé, mais je crois que vous n’avez pas compris. Vous allez mourir.  
\- Pas tant que je pourrais me battre ! rugit Tourmaline en faisant racler sa queue contre le sol, provoquant des gerbes de flammes qui touchèrent son adversaire, qui ne cilla pas.  
Sans répondre, le meurtrier se jeta sur elle, tentant de l’emprisonner entre ses griffes. Elle l’évita de justesse, s’envola et en profita pour cracher une boule de feu à bout portant. Son agresseur contra le jet avec l’une de ses ailes, puis répliqua par un coup de queue, décollant à son tour.  
« Ouch … Je ne pourrais jamais le vaincre ! Vais-je vraiment mourir … Comme ça ? » songea la Rathian en se remettant du choc.  
Sans crier gare, la wyverne volante inconnue fondit à nouveau sur elle, et lacéra son flanc gauche d’un coup de griffe alaires, la déséquilibrant. Furieuse, elle voulut le saisir pour le projeter au loin, mais l’assassin saisit l’opportunité de la renverser, la faisant chuter à sa place.  
La princesse rugit de douleur, brisant son aile droite dans sa rencontre avec le sol. Elle tenta de se relever, mais s’effondra.  
\- C’est fini, siffla le meurtrier, qui se posa et vint l’immobiliser d’une serre sur son aile valide, et l’autre sur sa gorge.  
Tourmaline se débattit pour se défaire de l’emprise sur sa jugulaire, en vain.  
« C’est la fin. La paix à laquelle aspirait tous les Rathiens va être assassinée. »  
\- Une dernière parole ? demanda sarcastiquement la wyverne volante.  
La dragonne fut prise d’une rage désespérée.  
\- Ce que mes parents ont tenté de faire pendant deux ans, tu vas le ruiner en deux secondes, lui cracha-t-elle au visage avec toute la haine qu’elle put exprimer.  
Et l’assassin lui trancha la gorge.


	3. Chapitre 3 (Khryselios & Rakuraï POV)

\- C-C … Comment … ?!  
Le roi des Rathlands se retenait de fondre en larmes en serrant les dents.  
« Ne pas céder. Ne pas céder devant l’un de mes sujets, où ma vision sera décrédibilisée … » S’ordonna-t-il mentalement, sous le choc de la nouvelle qu’on venait de lui annoncer.  
La messagère en face de lui, nerveuse, baissa la tête, afin s’épargner la vue presque pathétique de son souverain. Mal à l’aise, elle claqua sa pince caudale dans le vide à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle prit une lente inspiration, et répéta lentement :  
\- Votre fille est morte, mon Seigneur … Le convoi a été attaqué peu avant la frontière Rakurienne ce matin … Aucun témoin. Le cocher et les gardes ont tous été tués.  
Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il n’arrivait pas à enregistrer l’information.  
« C’est impossible. C’est impossible ... Ce n’est pas possible ! » rugissait-il intérieurement.  
\- Tourmaline … Ma fille Tourmaline est … murmura le roi d’une voix étouffée.  
L’Astalos s’abstint de renouveler son propos, se contentant de rester silencieuse. Khryselios retrouva difficilement son calme, restant relativement abasourdi et atterré.  
\- Qui … Qui a bien pu s’en prendre à ce mariage ? C’était une promesse de paix !  
Cette fois, l’espionne se devait de lui répondre, même s’il ne l’écoutait pas vraiment.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la certitude, mon Roi. Peut-être des rebelles Rathiens ? On dénombre une centaine de révolutionnaires dans le royaume.  
Le Rathalos d’argent lui adressa un regard farouche l’espace d’un instant, puis se replongea dans sa réflexion en faisant les cent pas.  
\- Non … Ce n’est pas crédible. Des civils, même armés, n’auraient pas réussi à tuer quatre soldats entraînés et protégés par une armure … Même à dix contre un. Il ne peut pas s’agir d’un traître, car nous savons tous que nous devions obtenir cette paix … réfléchit-il en effectuant des gestes avec ses ailes, comme pour illustrer ses paroles.  
\- Les corps ont été retrouvés lacérés comme par une lame. La précision des coups nous laisse penser qu’un assassin pourrait être derrière tout cela, précisa la wyverne semblable à une libellule.  
\- Pourtant, aucun royaume ou état ne pouvait souhaiter la mort de ma fille ! grognait le roi des Rathlands.  
« C’est tout bonnement impensable ... D’où proviendrait ce meurtrier ? Et qui, par extension, pourrait bien vouloir la reprise de la guerre ? »  
\- A moins que … songea à voix haute la femme soldat.  
\- Que suggères-tu comme autre hypothèse, Astalian ?  
La dite Astalian se dandinait d’une patte à l’autre, hésitante.  
\- Et bien … Peut-être qu’il s’agit d’une provocation … De la part de Rakuraï.  
Khryselios écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.  
« D’un côté, ça pourrait faire sens … Mais Rakuraï serait-il si fourbe que cela ? Jusqu’à vouloir me déshonorer par l’assassinat médité de ma fille aînée ? Après l’avoir demandé en mariage en guise de tribut de paix ? Pour mieux nous écraser ensuite ? Un Nordique ne ferait pas une chose pareille … Mais il s’agit de la seule explication possible … Par les deux Lions des astres … Comment aurait-il osé … »  
\- Aucune trace exploitable pour retrouver ce maudit criminel ? grinça des dents le Rathalos argenté.  
\- Des recherches d’indices sont encore en cours aux alentours de la zone, mais je crains que nous ayons affaire à un professionnel, répondit l’espionne.  
\- Soit. Tant que nous n’aurons pas de preuves, je déclare l’Empire Rakuraï coupable, gronda le souverain.  
L’Astalos femelle releva vivement la tête. Sa crête frissonna d’anxiété.  
\- Mais, mon Seigneur ! Nous ne sommes plus en état de continuer la guerre !  
\- Il faudra bien, Astalian. Je ne peux pas ignorer un tel outrage envers la famille royale des Rathlands, déclara Khryselios d’un ton sec.  
Il vit la panique s’éveiller chez la wyverne insectoïde, qui s’obligea à se contenir.  
\- Dois-je prévenir le général Tinarg de la reprise de la guerre ?  
Le roi des Rathlands se redressa, et laissa paraître sa colère sur son visage.  
\- Oui. Nous lancerons une offensive sur Voltarr dans une semaine, sauf si nous obtenons des preuves de l’innocence des Rakuriens avant ce délai.

 

*************************

 

\- COMMENT ÇA, ELLE EST MORTE ?! COMMENT CELA A-T-IL PU SE PRODUIRE ?! tonitrua l’empereur Rakurien.  
Il brisa sa coupe d’argent remplie d’hydromel dans un accès de rage. Le Barioth en face de lui frémit, mais ne cilla point.  
\- N’était-elle pas accompagnée par quatre gardes Rathiens ?! reprit-il, se calmant quelque peu.  
\- Le convoi semble avoir été attaqué par un assassin, Votre Excellence. Les quatre Rathalos qui le gardait ont tous eu la gorge tranchée, ainsi que la princesse elle-même. Aucune piste pour retrouver le coupable. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que l’on recherche un individu capable de voler, de corpulence légère et sachant manier les lames, répondit calmement le tigre à dents de sabre volant.  
\- Ce genre de description ne permet pas de soupçonner un Rakurien … marmonna le loup électrique.  
Le Zinogre Feu-du-Ciel sembla réfléchir un moment.  
\- Cela entrave prodigieusement mes projets … grogna-t-il. Cette princesse, en plus de me … distraire, m’aurait permis d’avoir une griffe sur les Rathlands, de les tenir à ma merci, de ...  
« Ah, Khryselios … Tu aurais été si stupide que si j’avais levé le doigt sur ta chère fille, tu m’aurais offert ta femme sans aucun remord … Ou ton royaume … Qui sait, peut-être même les deux … » songea-t-il avec délice.  
« Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, soit. Ce n’est pas ça qui va ruiner mes rêves de conquête. »  
Rakuraï se rengorgea.  
\- Voilà qui est bien dommage. La méthode douce ne pourra donc pas être employée … Mmmhh … Ce qui me chagrine, c’est que nous n’ayons pas d’indices concernant ce meurtrier, médita-t-il en se grattant le menton. Qui sait, par manque de preuves, je pourrais déclarer les Rathlands coupables de trahison … Et finir le travail commencé …  
« Et prendre en otage une autre princesse … »  
Il découvrit ses crocs en un sourire avide.  
\- Tu peux vaquer, Blizzard. Cet évènement n’est pas si tragique, finalement … Nous prendrons d’assaut Ignis dans une semaine.  
Ledit Blizzard eut à nouveau un léger frisson.  
\- Bien, Votre Excellence. Combien d’hommes dois-je réunir ? Cinq cent ?  
Les pupilles de l’empereur se rétrécirent d’excitation.  
\- Mille. Je veux mille hommes.  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il contempla ses griffes.  
\- La guerre n’est pas terminée, et je souhaite une victoire grandiose, expliqua-t-il en resserrant ses griffes sur sa paume droite. Ecrasante. Sublime. Rapide … Je veux Akalash au palais d’ici demain. Débrouille-toi pour me le ramener, acheva-t-il finalement.  
Le Barioth eut cette fois-ci un mouvement de recul.  
\- Empereur Rakuraï, je ne pense pas qu’il acceptera de …  
\- N’ai-je pas été clair ? le coupa d’un ton menaçant le Feu-du-Ciel.  
\- S-si, Votre Excellence, céda l’espion avant de se retirer.  
Reprenant sa position de méditation, le Zinogre se replongea dans ses songes expansionnistes.  
« Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur les Rathlands … Nos soldats n’ont rien à craindre des Rathiens. Ils les foudroieront comme des mouches ... En revanche, nous n’allons faire qu’une bouchée d’Ignis et de ses défenses … Nous tuerons les princes, les nobles, et violerons leur femmes … Quant à leur malheureux roi, il n’aura plus que les yeux pour pleurer … Comme j’envie ce jour … Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. »  
Il conclut sa réflexion par un sourire patient et sadique.  
« Bientôt, très bientôt, je règnerai sur les Rathlands … »


	4. Chapitre 4 (Arsenic POV)

Arsenic suivait son frère dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône.  
Songeuse, elle fixait tour à tour les colonnes de marbre du corridor puis ses serres d’un regard vide, trahissant son intense réflexion.  
Depuis que son père adoptif avait révélé la mort de Tourmaline au reste de la famille royale, soit la veille, elle et Zénith avait médité sur cet inéluctable retour en guerre qu’entraînait la perte de leur sœur. Incapables de dormir après avoir appris cette nouvelle, ils s’étaient concertés la nuit durant pour décider de ce qu’ils pouvaient faire pour remédier à la situation actuelle, ou du moins y contribuer. Tous deux savaient le pays très affaibli depuis dix ans à cause de la guerre Sanglante, qu’on croyait maintenant achevée grâce à ce mariage arrangé, parti en véritable fiasco. Durant cette décennie de malheur, les forces Rathiennes n’avaient pas réussi à vaincre les Nordiques, et se contentaient de les repousser, parfois péniblement. Cependant, animés par un désir de basculer la balance en leur faveur, afin de remotiver les troupes et d’opposer une plus grande résistance aux Rakuriens, les deux aînés souhaitaient cette fois s’enrôler eux-mêmes dans l’armée, comptant encore sur le fait que la volonté et l’espoir des Rathiens en voyant leur implication puissent leur venir en aide pour vaincre. En effet, les deux héritiers avaient reçu chacun un entraînement de guerrier, depuis leur plus tendre enfance, prodigué par les généraux Astalian et Tinarg eux-mêmes. Une mesure préventive contre d’éventuelles offensives sur le château, affirmait Khryselios, que tous savaient terrifié à l’idée de perdre l’un de ses précieux enfants.  
« On sait combattre, avait dit Zénith, pourquoi renoncer à utiliser nos aptitudes ? Ce serait idiot de laisser les troupes mourir à petit feu alors que nous pouvons les aider à affronter Rakuraï. »  
Elle avait approuvé, bien entendu, mais lui avait fait remarquer que leurs parents, et son père en particulier, refuseraient certainement de les laisser s’engager ainsi.  
« Je me fiche de ce que pensera Khryselios, avait-il répondu, à partir du moment où c’est mon futur royaume qui est en danger. »  
Ils prévirent alors ce soir-là d’annoncer leur décision à leur père le lendemain même.  
\- A quoi tu penses, soeurette ? demanda d’un air léger le Roi-Enfer en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.  
Elle releva un peu la tête, et posa son regard améthyste sur lui.  
\- … Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense, souffla-t-elle doucement.  
Il se retourna et l’effleura d’une de ses ailes dans un geste affectueux.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne pourra pas ne m’en empêcher. Tu me connais, je suis bien trop borné, la rassura-t-il.  
C’était bien cela qui l’inquiétait. Néanmoins, elle s’efforça de lui rendre un sourire timide.  
\- Quant à toi, tu sais bien qu’il n’a pas la légitimité de te retenir …  
Elle reçut cette parole comme un pincement au cœur, malgré sa véracité.  
\- Entrons, dit-il, tandis que les gardes Seltas ouvraient la porte de la Griffe d’Or.  
Arsenic hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

 

**********************************

 

\- Père ! Je dois te parler ! appela d’une voix forte le Roi-Enfer en se redressant, laissant son écho se répercuter dans toute la salle et amplifier la puissance de ses mots.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le souverain des Rathlands apparut, salua ses deux enfants de la tête et s’assit sur son trône.  
\- Bonjour, Zénith. Bonjour, Arsenic. De quoi souhaites-tu me faire part ? demanda Khryselios en réorientant son regard vers lui.  
Arsenic put alors sentir son frère à côté d’elle se gonfler de courage et de détermination.  
\- Je viens t’annoncer que nous avons décidé, moi et Arsenic, de nous enrôler dans l’armée en tant que soldats, proclama-t-il avec une certaine férocité.  
Khryselios tressaillit et se figea un instant.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible, mon fils. Je refuse que vous vous mêliez personnellement à ce conflit, répondit-il calmement.  
En face de lui, Zénith se forçait encore à contenir sa colère grondante, prêt à imposer son choix.  
« Il le considère comme responsable de la mort de notre grande sœur … Mais a-t-il besoin d’en arriver à cette extrémité ? A provoquer son propre père, à contester ses ordres ? Veut-il le fuir en accomplissant cela … ? » songeait avec perplexité la Reine-Poison, ses yeux rivés sur les iris incandescentes de son frère.  
\- Nous avons subi l’entraînement royal depuis nos dix ans. Nous pouvons nous battre et soutenir notre armée. Nous pouvons gagner cette guerre si chacun met cœur à l’ouvrage, en commençant par nous. Phénix est encore trop jeune pour cela, mais Blast serait prêt à nous rejoindre si nous parvenons à obtenir ton accord, dit-il.  
Arsenic frissonna. L’intensité avec laquelle il appuyait ses « nous » était presque effrayante.  
« De plus en plus, je la sens. Cette farouche envie de prendre les rênes, de mener le royaume … Cette frustration de ne pouvoir agir … C’est palpable. On croirait presque qu’il serait capable de renverser son père demain. »  
Le roi eut un air effaré en constatant la réelle volonté de Zénith.  
\- C’est bien trop dangereux, Zénith. Tu n’iras pas combattre. Ni toi, ni Arsenic, ni Blast. Je ne souhaite pas qu’il vous arrive malheur. Votre présence ou non n’aurait aucune réelle conséquence sur nos chances de victoire. C’est inutile, crois-moi.  
La Rathian Reine-Poison sentit alors son frère se tendre de rage, et laisser s’échapper un sourd grondement de ressentiment.  
\- Je veux combattre aux côtés de mon peuple, grogna le Rathalos Roi-Enfer, comme le font toutes les autres nations. Même ce chien de Rakuraï combat au sein de ses troupes, et autorise ses fils à s’enrôler ! Alors, si toi tu veux rester assis sur ton trône, sache que tes fils et ta fille ne sont pas forcément du même avis.  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le père et le fils se fixait avec tension. Arsenic prit alors la parole.  
\- Nous pensons que notre engagement remotivera grandement les troupes, et par conséquent, que cela accroîtra bien nos chances de réussite. La plupart des membres de la famille royale possède des capacités hors-normes. Il serait égoïste de priver l’armée d’une telle ressource, déclara-t-elle posément. Je comprends votre appréhension, mais il est temps pour nous de choisir nous-mêmes ce que nous voulons. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.  
Khryselios semblait acculé et impuissant, ses ailes s’abaissant jusqu’à toucher le sol.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller, lâcha finalement le roi après un moment, secouant la tête. Il en va de la survie du royaume. Que ferais-je sans héritiers, dites-moi ?  
Zénith, toujours rayonnant de colère, s’empressa de répliquer du tac-au-tac.  
\- Tu n’auras plus besoin d’héritiers si tu ne possèdes plus de royaume, cracha le prince des Rathlands en faisant volte-face. Et ce n’est pas toi qui nous empêchera d’accomplir notre volonté.  
Il lança ensuite un regard déterminé à la Rathian.  
\- Nous partons, Arsenic, annonça-t-il solennellement, sans daigner observer la réaction de son père.  
Et sans un mot, elle le suivit en dehors de la salle du trône.

 

****************************************

 

\- Allons demander à Knart de nous fabriquer des pièces d’armure, lui souffla discrètement à l’oreille Zénith en sortant du château avant de se diriger vers la forge.  
Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.  
« Espérons seulement qu’il acceptera malgré le refus de notre père … Oh, connaissant Zénith, il doit déjà être en train de mijoter quelque chose … » songeait-t-elle tandis qu’ils foulaient le pavé de la capitale.  
Ignis, malgré ce retour en guerre imminent, semblait bien calme ce matin-ci. Les échoppes commençaient à peine à s’ouvrir, tels des boutons de fleurs à la première lueur de l’aube, et le marché ne grouillait pas encore de monde. Tout semblait encore endormi et apaisé. La campagne bleutée, au loin, n’était pas encore éveillée. Le seul élément pouvant trahir le renouveau de l’agitation guerrière était la présence de bruits métalliques s’élevant dans l’azur du ciel, provenant des forges grondantes et rougeoyantes où l’on s’attelait déjà à la confection et au polissage des armures. Les coups de marteaux s’entendaient dans le silence matinal à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde, clairement et régulièrement, à la manière d’un carillon annonçant l’heure du réveil non seulement des habitants, mais également celle des armuriers, soldats ou encore mercenaires. Au loin, les murailles de pierre blanche délimitant l’enceinte royale commençaient à être baignées d’un soleil frileux, tout comme les habitations aux toits rouges ou verts.  
Arsenic et Zénith progressaient dans la ville éveillée depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu’ils atteignirent la forge de Knart, qui les remarqua immédiatement, et abandonna sa tâche pour venir à leur rencontre.  
\- Bien le bonjour, messeigneurs ! Que me vaut votre visite si matinale ? demanda l’Agnaktor en effectuant une grâcieuse révérence.  
Son frère sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup Knart, même s’il lui reprochait souvent, comme beaucoup d’autres, son excessif zèle envers les membres de la famille royale.  
\- Bonjour Knart, toujours aussi motivé dès le matin ? Tu m’impressionneras toujours ! Et cesse de nous vouvoyer, pour la énième fois, rit le Roi-Enfer.  
La Reine-Poison sentit l’esquisse d’un sourire se tracer sur son visage.  
\- Je pense que notre bon vieil ami ne se fera jamais à l’idée de nous tutoyer, si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle en s’avançant pour se tenir à son côté.  
Le léviathan volcanique eut un soudain air affligé.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, messeigneurs. Et … Je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances, pour Dame Tourmaline … dit-il en murmurant ses derniers mots, les yeux emplis d’une compassion sincère.  
Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent avec une gêne douloureuse.  
\- Merci Knart, remercia Arsenic à la place de son frère, quelque peu chamboulé par l’énonciation du nom de sa sœur défunte, et absorbé dans ses pensées. Nous venions te demander s’il était possible que l’on nous forge trois plastrons de dragonite avec une protection anti-foudre, ainsi que trois casques légers sans visière et deux armures caudales, dans les plus brefs délais, s’il te plait.  
L’Agnaktor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule.  
\- Comment ça ? V-Vous partez au front ? M-m-mais ! C’est très dangereux vous savez ! paniqua-t-il. Et … Si v-vous n’avez pas l’accord de votre père, je suis au regret de vous apprendre q-que je ne pourrais pas accéder à votre requête … ajouta-t-il ensuite, forçant un sourire crispé et anxieux, de peur de courroucer les deux aînés.  
Zénith sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment.  
\- Nous avons l’accord de notre père, je le jure par Teostra, affirma-t-il avec conviction en levant l’aile droite en signe de promesse. Et nous savons ce que cela implique. Nous souhaitons prendre part au combat pour permettre aux Rathiens de gagner cette guerre, on en est capables. C’est bien le devoir d’un prince de servir son peuple, non ?  
La Rathian Reine-Poison sourit intérieurement.  
« Bien joué Zénith. Knart, malgré sa grande fidélité au roi, nous croit sur parole et n’osera pas demander confirmation à Khryselios … Et si jamais notre père l’apprend … Il n’aura certainement pas le cœur de contester. Il sait que cela ne servirait à rien, à part dévoiler à son peuple à quel point il est devenu impuissant … Même face à ses propres enfants. » songea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.  
\- B-bien alors, si vous avez l’accord du roi … répéta l’Agnaktor en baissant les yeux. Je vais commencer à travailler sur vos armures de suite ! Elles seront achevées dans trois jours, tout au plus, cela dépendra de l’arrivée de ma livraison de métaux … On commence à être en pénurie, vous savez …  
Zénith hocha la tête. L’effort de guerre soutenu depuis dix ans commençait à s’essouffler, et les ressources minières manquaient de plus en plus … Ainsi, par restriction budgétaire, chaque soldat ne possédait comme armure qu’un plastron de fer, qui couvrait la partie centrale du dos et le thorax, qui était fourni par l’armée. S’ils souhaitaient une plus grande protection, c’était à eux de payer leur équipement. Quelques exceptions, comme les deux généraux Tinarg et Astalian, avaient le privilège de posséder un matériel entièrement financé par la famille royale elle-même. Quant à Zénith et Arsenic, ils n’avaient aucun souci à acquérir ce genre de choses, grâce à leur argent de poche.  
L’Agnaktor commença à compter sur ses doigts palmés.  
\- Mmmh … Avec tout ce que vous me demandez là, nous en aurons pour un total de 800 Rathdors, déclara-t-il, cela rentre dans votre budget ?  
Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent simultanément, et Zénith déposa dans la paume de l’Agnaktor une bourse de cuir.  
\- Merci bien, messeigneurs, dit-il en s’inclinant. C’est un honneur de faire affaire avec vous.  
\- Et nous donc, répondit Arsenic.  
Le léviathan magmatique exécuta une dernière révérence avant de s’en retourner à son ouvrage.  
\- Bien. Voilà une chose de faite, soupira le Roi-Enfer.  
Arsenic lui donna un léger coup de coude.  
\- Eh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, comme si mentir t’avais réellement dérangé, le taquina-t-elle avec des yeux malicieux.  
Son frère eut un air faussement offusqué.  
\- Moi, mentir ? Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité ! Si Knart doute de la véracité de mes propos, il peut demander à Père, et Père dira qu…  
\- On sait, on sait, il répondra oui par défaitisme, dit la Rathian en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Zénith esquissa un sourire de côté.  
\- Et bien, tu vois que je n’ai pas menti.

 

****************************************

 

\- Raté ! Essaye de viser plus bas pour ne pas manquer ta cible ! s’écria Astalian en bloquant la queue encapuchonnée d’Arsenic avec sa pince caudale.  
Arsenic serra les dents mais se reprit rapidement. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu’elle s’entraînait et elle n’avait réussi à toucher l’Astalos que dix fois. Grondant pour se remotiver, elle lança un énième coup de queue visant la tête de l’espionne royale, qui la frôla.  
\- Manque de vitesse.  
La Reine-Poison enchaîna avec une morsure, que l’Astalos évita en s’envolant.  
\- Pas mal. Mais ne laisses pas autant de temps mort quand tu enchaînes, conseilla Astalian. Allez, encore un essai puis on passe au tir, motivée ?  
\- Et comment ! rugit Arsenic, soudain prise de frénésie.  
\- Parfait. Réessaye un balayage alors, plus rapidement, et continue ensuite avec un retourné, lui demanda-t-elle.  
Arsenic reprit sa position initiale, puis effectua l’enchaînement indiqué. Transfert d’appui sur la jambe droite, rotation, balayage de la queue, ciblé bas, transfert d’appui sur la jambe gauche, puis coup de queue en back-flip, en ciblant plus haut, s’envolant au passage pour donner de la puissance à la frappe.  
\- Touchée ! s’exclama-t-elle en sentant son couvre-queue métallique heurter le casque de l’Astalos.  
\- Excellent ! Si je n’avais rien sur la tête, j’aurais certainement été assommée, la félicita-t-elle. On passe au tir maintenant ? A moins que tu ne veuilles travailler ton poison d’abord ?  
L’aînée se reposa au sol.  
\- Je préférerai d’abord le tir. Je manque encore de précision, je pense.  
\- Oh, crois-moi tu te débrouilles toujours mieux que Phénix ! répondit Astalian. Je crois qu’il n’a toujours pas saisi le concept de « viser » … se lamenta-t-elle.  
Arsenic rit de cette évocation. Le cadet tout feu tout flamme de la fratrie avait effectivement des difficultés à contrôler ses flammes, et brûlait souvent tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui lors de l’entraînement au tir. Tinarg et Astalian avaient beau lui expliquer qu’il suffisait de concentrer une partie de celles-ci pour faire mouche, le Rathalos Incendiaire faisait la sourde oreille, prétendant que tant que la cible était détruite, c’était le principal, au grand dam des généraux.  
\- Je vais chercher des cibles, prends une pause en attendant, dit l’Astalos femelle en s’envolant.  
Arsenic hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle étira ses ailes un instant puis s’approcha de l’abreuvoir pour y boire, puis plongea sa tête luisante de sueur dedans.  
« Brrr. Je ne devrais pas me rafraîchir la tête, je vais éprouver des difficultés à produire des flammes, après … Tant pis. Ça me permet de me concentrer. » songea-t-elle avant de sortir sa tête de l’élément liquide.  
Elle inspira longuement, fit chauffer l’intérieur de sa gorge, puis essaya de cracher une flammèche, avec succès.  
\- Je suis revenue ! annonça l’Astalos en déposant au sol trois cibles de tir en bois. On n’en a plus beaucoup, donc je n’en ai pris que trois … J’espère que ça ira.  
\- On fait avec ce qu’on a, répondit la Reine-Poison en haussant les épaules.  
\- Bien. Pour le premier tir, on va essayer un jet lance-flammes sur une distance de dix mètres, tu t’en sens capable ?  
Elle réfléchit. Possible, mais pas aisé.  
\- On peut toujours tenter, mais ça risque d’être difficile.  
\- Ce serait pour réévaluer ta distance de puissance, ne t’inquiètes pas, expliqua Astalian en allant placer la cible à dix mètres. Prête ? C’est quand tu veux !  
L’Astalos recula de plusieurs pas et regarda Arsenic en attendant qu’elle se décide. Celle-ci recula d’un pas, inspira lentement l’oxygène nécessaire à la combustion, puis utilisa ses crocs pour provoquer l’étincelle qui enflamma son jet de flammes orangées, qu’elle souffla ensuite de toutes ses forces vers la cible. Cible qui ne fut que léchée par ses flammes, malgré l’effort de la Reine-Poison, qui céda quelques secondes plus tard, toussant à cause du surmenage de sa gorge.  
\- Neuf mètres et soixante centimètres ! Tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois, déclara l’espionne.  
Arsenic soupira.  
\- J’aurai bien souhaité réussir à atteindre les dix mètres quand même.  
Astalian vint vers elle et lui tapa l’épaule amicalement.  
\- Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde de tenir ne serait-ce que huit mètres, tu sais … Bon, second essai, on va essayer d’affiner ta précision de tir par balle à une distance de trente mètres, je vais changer la cible, dit l’Astalos en s’exécutant.  
Grattant le sable humide sous ses serres, la Rathian se reconcentra.  
\- Tu peux y aller ! lui cria Astalian.  
Visualisant la cible dans sa tête, elle concentra son gaz de combustion dans un point précis de sa gueule pendant quelques secondes. Puis, avec une réaction très vive, elle enflamma sa sphère et la cracha droit vers la cible. Dans le mille.  
\- Parfait ! lança-t-elle en éteignant les flammes avec ses ailes. Une dernière à quarante, ça te tente ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ! lui cria la Rathian à l’autre bout du terrain.  
La générale changea à nouveau la cible et la recula de dix mètres supplémentaires.  
\- Vas-y !  
« Je peux le faire. Je peux y arriver. Ce n’est qu’une question de concentration. »  
Déterminée, elle remplit ses poumons d’air, puis cracha à nouveau une sphère enflammée en direction du panneau de bois. Mouche.  
\- Impeccable ! sourit Astalian en revenant vers elle. Je crois que t’as assimilé le truc.  
\- Merci, dit Arsenic, elle-même satisfaite de sa performance.  
\- Un petit duel à l’épée pour finir ? proposa son entraîneuse qui ramassait son glaive avec sa pince.  
Le regard de l’aînée se remplit de motivation.  
Bien qu’elle n’affectionnait pas autant les combats à l’épée qu’Astalian, cette idée lui plut. En effet, seule Astalian se battait avec une arme, et celle-ci était particulière. Au lieu de posséder une garde en cuir comme la grande majorité des épées, son glaive était entièrement constitué de métal. Cela lui permettait, grâce à sa production naturelle d’électricité, notamment par la queue, les ailes et la crête, d’électrifier celui-ci pour combattre. De tout le royaume, il n’y avait qu’elle qui savait manier le glaive à la perfection, et qui appréciait se battre avec. Quant à Arsenic, elle appréciait ces duels intempestifs, mais ne prenait pas réellement de plaisir à manier l’épée.  
\- Allons-y, accepta la Reine-Poison.  
Astalian lui désigna son couvre-queue avec son arme, qu’elle tenait dans sa pince caudale.  
\- Enlève ça, que tu puisses t’exercer.  
Sans un mot, elle défit son couvre queue en argent, laissant son appendice caudal extrêmement venimeux répandre dans l’air des toxines volatiles.  
\- C’est parti ! gronda l’Astalos femelle en s’envolant.  
Arsenic, elle, débuta en claquant sa queue au sol, provoquant la création de plusieurs petits cristaux violets toxiques. Elle en ramassa un en guise d’arme avec l’une de ses serres, puis s’envola. Saisissant l’opportunité de lancer le premier mouvement, Astalian fondit sur elle toutes serres dehors. Arsenic l’évita, mais répliqua immédiatement par une morsure enflammée pour empêcher l’Astalos de continuer avec un coup d’épée.  
« Je commence à connaître tes techniques, maintenant, tu sais » ricana-t-elle intérieurement.  
Frustrée, la dragonne libellule chargea ses ailes d’électricité verte, puis relâcha un éclair vers sa cible, qui encaissa sans mal, et riposta par un coup porté avec son poison cristallisé qui frappa le vide.  
« Ce plastron à couche de caoutchouc est vraiment efficace, je n’ai rien senti » pensa Arsenic.  
Ne laissant aucun répit à l’espionne, elle continua d’essayer de toucher l’Astalos, en vain.  
\- Ce n’est pas en multipliant les coups au hasard que tu vas m’avoir ! s’écria la générale.  
La Rathian grinça des dents. Pas faux.  
« Reconcentre-toi, Arsenic, tu t’éparpilles. » s’ordonna-t-elle.  
Astalian tenta alors d’asséner un coup vertical avec son glaive, mais ne toucha qu’un bout de l’aile droite de son adversaire, qui tressaillit et s’éloigna de plusieurs mètres à cause de l’électricité qui irradiait douloureusement son membre alaire.  
« Ouch. Il faut vraiment que j’évite d’être touchée aux ailes par de la foudre … »  
Grognant à cause de cette piqûre lancinante, elle s’élança pour cueillir la dragonne libellule avec ses griffes, mais celle-ci esquiva en s’élevant un peu plus dans les airs, reculant vivement, puis invoqua un autre éclair, qui cette fois manqua sa cible. Profitant de ce temps mort, la Rathian se jeta à nouveau vivement sur l’Astalos, qui ne réagit pas assez rapidement pour se dégager des serres d’Arsenic, et qui la plaqua au sol, sa lame venimeuse à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.  
\- Je crois que j’ai gagné, dit la Reine-Poison en la retirant et en laissant la guerrière se relever.  
\- C’était bien joué, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5 (Rakuraï POV)

Bravant avec ardeur le blizzard qui malmenait sa fourrure dorée, Rakuraï continuait lentement son ascension du mont Tsereve, enfonçant tour à tour ses larges griffes dans l’épais manteau neigeux.   
« Grrr … On devrait bientôt y être, mais par Kirin, quelle tempête ! Akalash a vraiment le don d’élire domicile dans les lieux les plus incongrus … Le plus haut mont de tout Solhatar, rien que ça ! » pesta l’empereur en s’arrêtant, jetant un œil en contrebas à ses fils qui le suivaient avec plus de difficultés.  
\- Vous vous en sortez, derrière ? s’écria-t-il pour se faire entendre à travers le mugissement du vent.  
Ce fut Oxiderr, le plus âgé de la fratrie, qui répondit :  
\- Disons qu’on a connu plus tranquille, comme balade ! rétorqua hargneusement le Zinogre couleur de lune.  
Malgré le rugissement des rafales glaciales, le Feu-du-Ciel entendit les deux autres derrière le meneur gémir en approbation.   
\- Courage, vous autres ! Le sommet n’est plus très loin ! rugit-il.  
Relevant ses iris ambrées, l’empereur admira un instant le paysage qui s’étirait à l’horizon, avant de reprendre sa laborieuse marche. D’ici, on pouvait deviner Voltarr grâce aux imposantes tours émeraude de son palais, ainsi que la Griffe de Foudre qui s’écoulait dans la taïga. S’il n’y avait pas cet effroyable vent, on pourrait certainement discerner au loin la plaine des Rathlands.  
« Tsss … J’aurais dû me douter du fait qu’Akalash renverrait mes messagers sans même leur accorder audience … Mais quand bien même, il est bien arrogant de solliciter mon propre déplacement ! C’est quoi, son problème ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas accepter d’écouter mes intermédiaires ? Ça m’aurait évité cette maudite grimpette … Grrr … » songeait Rakuraï avec irritation, la mâchoire serrée, tandis que les bourrasques lui giflaient le museau.  
Il n’avait jamais réellement vu Akalash. Son père, quand il était encore en vie, lui avait fréquemment parlé de lui, de cet incroyable guerrier à la puissance inouïe, qu’on croyait même capable de manipuler les vents, selon certaines légendes urbaines. Il lui avait raconté mille fois comment ses écailles de métal déviaient les coups, tranchaient les corps, et absorbaient la foudre, les flammes, la glace, l’eau, ou même l’énergie draconique. Il semblait invincible et tout-puissant. Rakuraï, lui, à cette époque jeune louveteau, écoutait toujours ces récits avec attention, qu’importe le nombre de fois où son père les énonçait. Comme tout citoyen de l’empire, il avait grandi avec ce grand respect qu’on vouait au nom d’Akalash. Mais là, il devait bien avouer que ce héros exemplaire devait être particulièrement hautain, pour requérir une entrevue en tête-à-tête avec le nouvel empereur de l’Empire Rakuraï …  
Soudain, après une bonne heure de marche, il aperçut une tache sombre au milieu du tourbillon blanc qui noyait sa vue. Plissant les yeux, il réussit à distinguer au travers de celui-ci une large cavité de roche.  
« La grotte ! Ce n’est pas trop tôt ! »  
\- On y est ! annonça le Feu-du-Ciel en se retournant, son écho résonnant dans l’air polaire plusieurs fois tel un puissant aboiement.  
\- Par la corne de Kirin ! J’ai bien cru qu’on n’y arriverait jamais ! gémit Achéron, le Zinogre stygien à la cuirasse noire et la fourrure argentée.  
\- Cesse de geindre, Achéron, ou je t’étripe ! Tu n’as fait que te lamenter durant toute la montée ! grogna Oxiderr.  
\- C’est vrai ça ! Il n’a pas arrêté un instant de se plaindre qu’il avait froid, qu’il avait mal aux pieds, qu’il …  
Irodim, le Zinogre blanc neige aux cornes d’un vert émeraude, n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase, Achéron ayant bondit sur lui pour le mordre.  
\- Lâche-moi, espèce de Zamite ! cracha le cadet en le repoussant de ses larges pattes bleues, découvrant les crocs.  
Le patriarche contemplait la scène avec un certain désarroi.  
\- Achéron, relâche ton frère, Irodim, arrête de l’enquiquiner, et toi Oxiderr, veux-tu bien cesser ce rire de hyène, par tous les Dieux ?!   
Les trois louveteaux s’excusèrent à l’unisson, puis s’exécutèrent à leur grand regret, penauds, sous le regard sermonneur de leur imposant père.  
\- Bien. A présent, suivez-moi en essayant d’être les plus discrets possibles, marmonna Rakuraï en désignant l’entrée du conduit rocheux. Akalash est réputé pour avoir le sommeil léger, et le réveiller le mettrait sûrement de mauvais poil, ce dont je n’ai pas besoin étant donné ma requête …  
Irodim eut un air intrigué.  
\- Dis papa, pourquoi on le respecte tant Akalash ? demanda le plus jeune des trois fils en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
L’empereur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Achéron s’empressa de saisir l’occasion de clouer le bec de son frère en étalant son savoir.  
\- Akalash a accordé sa puissance à notre grand-père, Rakuraï Ier, il y a de cela 40 ans, afin de l’aider à renverser Agnov, roi de l’Agnovie, c’est-à-dire l’ancien nom de la Rakuria. La légende raconte que Rakuraï Ier a prié Kirin de lui venir en aide pour accomplir sa révolution une semaine entière, jour et nuit, au plus proche des Dieux, au sommet du mont Tsereve, afin que sa prière soit entendue. Au bout du septième jour, Akalash est apparu devant lui, et le blizzard qui soufflait en permanence sur le pic s’est soudainement arrêté, comme s’il l’avait lui-même chassé. Or, dans le Grand Codex, il est dit que « celui qui dissipe les tempêtes est envoyé par Kirin ». Rakuraï Ier sut alors que Kirin l’avait entendu, et qu’il avait envoyé Akalash pour le soutenir dans sa quête d’un empire parfait et juste. Grâce à sa puissance divine, ils ont réduit Agnov et son armée en poussière, raconta le Zinogre stygien, les yeux brillants de ce récit épique. Ensuite, après que notre grand-père ait prit le pouvoir et créé un empire à son nom, Akalash, sentant son devoir accompli, et ne souhaitant pas recevoir la gloire de son exploit, décida de se retirer là où plus personne ne chercherait à s’emparer de ses pouvoirs, au sommet du mont Tsereve, le plus haut et hostile de tout Solhatar, en hommage au lieu où il était apparu pour la première fois. Certains disent que si le vent souffle en permanence ici, c’est pour décourager les esprits malintentionnés de venir le déranger dans son sommeil … acheva Achéron en ancrant son regard sur la grotte qui soutenait le pic du mont Tsereve, le cœur emplit d’excitation, ignorant ses deux frères qui le fixaient tout deux d’un air exaspéré.  
Rakuraï sourit légèrement. Bien qu’il reprochât à Achéron de se laisser très souvent dominer par Oxiderr et son petit frère, il admirait chez le Zinogre Stygien ce profond attachement à l’Histoire et au patrimoine, que ne possédait pas les deux autres. Lui préférait s’enfermer des journées entières pour lire d’anciens manuscrits traitant de l’histoire de tous les états par soif de connaissance, tandis qu’Irodim et Oxiderr passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler ou s’entraîner au combat, voire les deux. Son calme et sa patience étaient la preuve que toutes les vertus de leur défunte mère ne s’étaient pas perdues.  
Emplit d’une certaine fierté paternelle, il ébouriffa affectueusement la tête du second plus âgé, qui lâcha un petit glapissement d’indignation.  
\- Je suis content qu’il y ait au moins un d’entre vous qui sois attentif à ce que je raconte … Merci Achéron, dit-il.  
\- Ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi on le respecte autant … Ce n’est pas un dieu, que je sache, pourtant ! revint à l’attaque le Zinogre immortel, pas convaincu, et furieusement jaloux du traitement de faveur que subissait Achéron.  
Le Zinogre de jais s’offusqua de telles paroles.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire cela, pauvre fou ! C’est un héros ! Il a été envoyé par Kirin lui-même pour sauver notre peuple qui souffrait de la domination d’Agnov ! Grâce à lui, les révolutionnaires l’ont renversé en trois jours ! S’il t’entendait, il pourrait se venger d’un tel outrage en te tuant sur le champ ! s’écria-t-il avec une soudaine virulence.  
Le Feu-du-Ciel décida d’intervenir une nouvelle fois.  
\- Oh là ! gronda-t-il en séparant les deux plus jeunes qui allaient recommencer à se battre. Heureusement que je vous demande d’être silencieux !  
Il soupira, exhalant un peu de buée. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû les emmener avec lui, finalement … Même s’il avait jugé préférable de leur proposer de l’accompagner, afin qu’ils ne sèment pas le chaos dans son palais, mais dans un endroit où il pourrait les surveiller, il commençait à regretter sa décision … L’empereur avait également songé qu’un peu d’exercice leur ferait du bien et les défoulerait, mais en plus d’être plus difficile que prévue, cette escalade s’était transformée en parfaite occasion pour ses trois fils de se quereller.  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l’entrée de la grotte, et Rakuraï réclama une dernière fois le silence à ses trois louveteaux avant d’y pénétrer. Le tunnel rocheux était large, sombre et silencieux. Les parois, rugueuses, luisaient d’un éclat métallique, trahissant la présence de nombreux minerais rares, dormant certainement ici depuis des millénaires. Le Feu-du-Ciel s’émerveilla lui-même de la noblesse et de la beauté du lieu qui abritait le plus grand guerrier que la Rakuria ait connue. Il se dégageait un parfum de légende dans cet air humide et glacé, qui fit frémir l’empereur lui-même.  
« C’est stupéfiant. Tout semble vouloir nous intimer de respecter cet endroit, et de ne le profaner en aucun cas … » constata-t-il en effleurant légèrement un minerai de carbalite de sa griffe d’un air avide.  
« Comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me saisir de toutes ces ressources … » songeait-il en imaginant de nombreuses utilisations pour tous ces précieux filons.  
Au bout de quelques mètres déjà, le père et ses fils aperçurent une lueur de lumière émanant du fond de la grotte. Un étrange bruit, lent, régulier et crissant résonna jusqu’à eux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? chuchota Irodim.  
\- Je crois que c’est sa respiration, souffla Achéron.  
Curieux, ils s’enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la grotte, suivant le rayon lumineux. Le conduit déboucha alors sur une vaste salle de forme circulaire, qui laissait passer un filet de lumière en son centre, où gisait le héros, dont la poitrine se soulevait à intervalles régulières, profondément endormi à même la roche, au milieu de ce qui le baignait comme une auréole.  
L’empereur resta figé. Akalash devait mesurer environ deux fois sa taille, pourtant déjà imposante.   
« Par Kirin, c’est un géant ! » s’exclama mentalement le Feu-du-Ciel.  
Jetant un œil derrière lui, il remarqua que les trois Zinogres étaient tout aussi bouche-bée.  
S’approchant de l’énorme masse ensommeillée, il constata que les récits de son père disaient vrai. Akalash était un titanesque dragon aux écailles d’acier, dont pas une ne laissait transparaître la trace d’une blessure, malgré les nombreux combats disputés. Rakuraï songea avec délice aux conséquences de l’engagement d’un tel guerrier dans l’assaut d’Ignis, caressant de ses yeux la courbe des griffes du dragon.  
« Il ne ferait qu’une bouchée des Rathiens. Peut-être même qu’il les éradiquerait tous, tout seul. Juste lui et eux. Aucune perte. Que du bénéfice, pour moi …. Et les Rakuriens, bien sûr. Ce serait fabuleux … »  
Cependant, après avoir repassé ses yeux de nombreuses fois dessus, l’empereur remarqua que l’armure métallique naturelle du héros semblait bien plus terne que dans les récits. Souvent, on évoquait l’éclat singulier de ses écailles anthracite, aveuglant ses ennemis lorsqu’elles se laissait baigner par la lumière du soleil. Or, ici, elles étaient anormalement usées et mats, comme rouillées, et Rakuraï songea en se rapprochant que l’humidité de la grotte était peut-être la cause de cette oxydation.   
Constatant que le dragon était profondément endormi, et que rien ne semblait encourager son réveil spontané, Rakuraï entreprit de s’éclaircir la gorge, puis parla haut et fort :  
\- Grand Akalash ? J’espère ne pas troubler votre repos, mais … commença le Feu-du-Ciel, un peu déconcerté par le fait que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas, Je souhaiterai vous faire part d’une noble requête, si vous y consentiez.  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il redouta qu’Akalash ne daigne lui répondre.  
Il était presque insupportable pour le Zinogre à la cuirasse d’émeraude de se plier ainsi à la volonté du dragon, mais il n’avait clairement pas d’autre option. Sa puissance devait être respectée. S’il ne dormait pas paisiblement au sommet de cette montagne, tous craindraient sa fureur, tant elle était réputée aussi féroce que celle d’un dieu. Il avait donc grand intérêt de le brosser dans le sens du poil, même s’il n’en avait aucun, pour espérer obtenir son accord.  
Tout-à-coup, un bref et léger craquement retentit. Le corps massif et rouillé bougea, se levant lentement et mollement, comme tiré par une ficelle. Puis, un second bruit se fit entendre, et une longue fissure claire apparut le long de la colonne vertébrale du dragon. De celle-ci jaillit alors une fine tête d’une blancheur immaculée aux yeux de glace, qui scruta les quatre Zinogres assistant à la scène, médusés. D’un autre crissement, de larges ailes toutes aussi blanches se déployèrent de part et d’autre de cette tête portée majestueusement. Enfin, un corps tout entier naquit de la carcasse de rouille, et s’en extirpa avec grâce. Déjà, sous l’effet de l’air, les écailles blanches se teintèrent progressivement d’argent, jusqu’à arborer la couleur habituelle de l’acier.  
Akalash venait de muer.  
Le dragon aux écailles de métal neuf et brillant balaya de son regard perçant ses spectateurs, puis le posa sur Rakuraï. Sa gorge, qui semblait aussi éraillée que son ancien corps était rouillé, produisit un étrange grincement avant de libérer des paroles intelligibles.  
\- Qui … Es-tu ? prononça-t-il d’une voix profonde.  
Rakuraï mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que le héros venait de parler, stupéfait par sa simple prestance.  
\- Je suis Rakuraï II, empereur de la Rakuria, répondit-il posément.  
Le regard azur d’Akalash se fit plus intense.  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais … Le fils de Rakuraï, premier du nom … Dois-je en déduire qu’il a quitté ce monde ?   
L’empereur acquiesça.  
\- Oui. Il y a 23 ans, déjà.  
La tristesse se lut soudain dans les prunelles du dragon d’acier. Le reste de son corps ne trahissait aucun sentiment.  
\- Voilà qui est regrettable … dit-il si bassement qu’on aurait cru un murmure, Dis-moi, empereur, combien d’années se sont écoulées entre la rébellion Agnovienne et aujourd’hui ?  
Malgré son utilisation du terme « empereur », Rakuraï sentait le désintérêt total du héros envers les titres de noblesse.  
\- 45 ans, Grand Akalash.  
Le héros médita.  
\- Je vois. Sont-ce là tes héritiers, Rakuraï, deuxième du nom ? s’enquit-il en remarquant Achéron et Irodim dissimulés derrière leur aîné, qui lui n’était pas intimidé pour deux sous.  
Rakuraï regarda ses fils avec une fierté mesurée, puis hocha la tête.  
\- Oui, Oxiderr, Achéron, et Irodim, les présenta-t-il de la griffe.  
Akalash fixa pendant quelques secondes chacun d’entre eux, comme s’il lisait leurs pensées tel un livre ouvert. Ramenant son regard sur leur père, il acquiesça sans un mot.  
\- Quelle est ta requête, empereur ?   
Relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour les ancrer dans les siens, le Feu-du-Ciel exposa enfin ses intentions.  
\- Je souhaiterai votre retour parmi nous, dans l’armée, Grand Akalash. Voyez-vous, une guerre a éclaté il y a dix ans entre la Rakuria et le royaume des Rathlands. Celle-ci a été particulièrement épuisante pour les deux pays, et aucun des deux ne voulait céder ses terres à l’autre. Il y a une semaine, Khryselios et moi-même signions un armistice en échange d’un butin de guerre de mon choix, expliqua Rakuraï. J’ai choisi comme tel sa fille aînée, ainsi qu’une partie de la dot des deux autres, afin d’avoir un moyen de pression sur Khryselios. Or, cette princesse a été assassinée le jour-même où elle devait arriver à Voltarr. J’ai entrepris d’effectuer des recherches pour retrouver le coupable, mais elles se sont révélées vaines. Par défaut, j’ai spéculé sur le fait que les Rathiens étaient peut-être responsables. Deux jours plus tard, j’appris d’un de mes messagers que les Rathlands me déclaraient à nouveau la guerre, m’accusant d’avoir égorgé moi-même la princesse afin de les humilier. J’en ai conclus donc, pour ma part, que mon intuition était véritable, et que tout ceci n’était qu’une mascarade destinée à m’humilier moi, et à donner le beau rôle aux Rathiens, qui ont de plus profité d’un temps mort, certainement utilisé pour se réarmer. J’ai ensuite décidé de lancer un assaut sur Ignis une semaine plus tard, et j’ai envoyé des messagers vous faire part de mon vœu de vous recevoir dans notre armée. Constatant votre refus d’écouter des intermédiaires, je me suis déplacé en personne, acheva-t-il.  
Le dragon l’écoutait avec attention, mais son expression était quelque peu renfrognée.  
\- Tu aurais besoin de mon aide, empereur ? Alors que tu as déjà remporté la guerre ? Si j’en crois ce que tu me narres, ton armée est déjà largement capable d’écraser tes ennemis … Pour quelle raison nécessiterais-tu ma présence dans cette guerre ? l’interrogea Akalash, émettant un grincement métallique empreint d’agacement mais aussi d’incompréhension, étirant ses larges ailes.  
L’empereur contenait avec difficulté son envie de lui bondir à la gorge, tant ce ton lui inspirait un manque de respect, qui plus est devant ses fils. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, son urgence pour le moment était de riposter avec des arguments convaincants.   
\- Pour épargner les vies de mes braves, Grand Akalash, soutint-il avec force. De plus, c’est mon honneur, ainsi que celui de la Rakuria entière qui est atteint par cette accusation des Rathlands. Je pense que vous connaissez très bien notre attachement à nous, Nordiques, aux valeurs du sang et de l’honneur. Vous êtes rattachés à la Rakuria par votre acte envers mon père, il y a 40 ans de cela, en favorisant la réussite de sa rébellion. Et maintenant, vous avez devant vous son fils, qui souhaite apporter la paix au plus vite à cet empire que vous avez bâti, ensemble.  
Le dragon aux écailles d’acier secoua la tête.  
\- Au nom de l’honneur, tu dis ? Non. Il ne serait pas équitable que je me mêle à ce conflit. L’équilibre ne serait plus, si je venais et écrasais tes adversaires. Tes intentions me paraissent louables, mais je refuse.   
Rakuraï bouillonnait de rage.  
« Comment ose-t-il nier sa patrie et le devoir d’aider tout homme à venger son honneur ?! » s’indignait-t-il mentalement.  
\- J’ai donc escaladé moi-même le mont Tsereve en vain ? Pour que vous veniez me dire « non » en face, sans aucun remord ? gronda le Feu-du-Ciel.  
\- Si j’ai ignoré tes messagers, c’est parce que j’estime qu’il n’est guère très poli d’envoyer des intermédiaires pour proposer une requête de cette importance, répondit le héros. Quant à celle-ci, je le répète, je la décline. Tu n’as point besoin de moi pour vaincre. Use de tes propres moyens.  
Le Zinogre n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
\- Pour ton nom, Akalash. Bats-toi pour ton nom et le respect qu’on lui voue depuis 40 ans, articula-t-il, se délectant de l’étincelle qui naquit alors dans les iris glacées du dragon métallique, qui s’apprêtait à lui faire dos.  
Il soutint son regard longuement et farouchement, puis Akalash brisa le contact.  
\- Si ton peuple est réellement en difficulté, alors j’interviendrai. Que Kirin bénisse ton retour, empereur, lâcha-t-il finalement en s’envolant, disparaissant par l’orifice laissant passer la lumière du dehors.  
Rakuraï laissa s’échapper un grognement de colère une fois le dragon parti.  
\- Quel insolent … marmonna-t-il. Allez, on s’en retourne au palais, lança-t-il ensuite à ses louveteaux, prenant le chemin de la sortie, les trois Zinogres sur ses talons.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu’il va venir en renfort ? demanda Irodim, inquiet.  
Le père soupira. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.  
\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’Akalash a une parole. Et je pense avoir éveillé son âme combattive. Mon père m’a déjà dit qu’il éprouvait des difficultés à contenir sa soif de satisfaction personnelle … Combattre pour la pérennité de son nom est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, paraît-il.  
\- Sinon, on peut se débrouiller seuls, il l’a lui-même affirmé, fit remarquer Oxiderr.  
\- J’imagine qu’il faut prendre cela comme un encouragement, suggéra Achéron.  
L’empereur ne répondit pas, absorbé dans ses pensées. Oui, en effet, il pouvait réduire en miettes les Rathiens sans son aide, mais sa réapparition lui aurait permis tant de choses … Redonner la foi à son peuple, devenir un héros pour avoir sauvé des vies de cette boucherie qu’est la guerre, par la présence d’un seul homme ! Akalash aurait été la passerelle vers d’autres projets encore plus ambitieux que celui de l’annexion des Rathlands sous sa tutelle, et Rakuraï broyait du noir à l’idée que ces songes allaient rester à l’état de songes pour le moment, entravant son désir brûlant de conquête. Il semblait pouvoir rêver encore longtemps de son empire parfait, immense et paisible, dirigé par sa noble personne.  
Il émergea de ses visions utopiques lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’ils étaient de nouveau dehors, à cause de la forte luminosité qui les accueillit, et agressa leurs yeux habitués à la pénombre.  
A l’extérieur, le blizzard avait soudainement cessé, laissant place à un ciel d’un bleu froid dans lequel brillait le soleil à son zénith. Au loin, on distinguait encore la silhouette noire d’Akalash qui volait vers le Sud.


	6. Chapitre 6 (Oxiderr POV)

Deux jours.   
Dans deux jours, les Rakuriens partiraient à l’assaut d’Ignis, et la ravageraient sans aucun doute. Foudroyant les troupes aériennes et massacrant les soldats terrestres, ils ne laisseraient derrière eux qu’une poignée de cendres. C’était une évidence. Les Rathlands étaient bien trop affaiblis pour ne serait-ce que lutter face à eux.  
Dans deux jours, ils sonneraient le clairon de la vengeance.  
Oxiderr bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, s’étira, puis se repelotonna sur lui-même afin de profiter de la chaleur de l’âtre, fermant les yeux.   
« Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un pseudo-héros pour nous assister. Ce grand nigaud l’a lui-même dit. Tsss quelle arrogance, ce dragon … Akalash … Akalâche, oui ! » songeait le Zinogre Rugissant.  
Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son père s’était donné tant de mal à gravir le mont Tsereve pour le rencontrer. Un homme, même extrêmement doué, ne méritait pas toute cette mise en scène. Quant à son statut plus respecté que celui de l’empereur, l’aîné de la fratrie Rakuraï n’en reconnaissait aucune légitimité. S’il lui suffisait de rendre un simple service à son père pour devenir supérieur à lui en terme de titre, Oxiderr l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. Or, ce n’était pas le cas, donc Akalash ne méritait pas plus de respect qu’un général, tout au plus.   
« Tiens, en parlant de général, je me demande si Astérion me mettra encore en première ligne … J’espère au moins qu’il n’y aura pas ce couard d’Achéron, il est si faible ! Même Irodim, plus jeune que lui de cinq ans, se débrouille mieux que lui ! » pensa-t-il. « Mmh. Etant donné qu’on doit aussi prendre en compte les renforts Burutiens, je pense que l’organisation sera différente, cette fois-ci. » réalisa-t-il ensuite.  
Oxiderr ouvrit les yeux pour observer les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée principale du palais.  
« On ne connait toujours pas les raisons de leur soudain engagement, c’est étrange. Tant que leurs intérêts servent les nôtres, ce n’est pas vraiment un problème, mais il y a anguille sous roche … Pourquoi diable la dictature Buruto voudrait-elle nous soutenir ? Peut-être qu’ils ont eu un différend avec les Rathiens. Je ne vois que cela. Quand bien même, pour envoyer un messager deux jours après que Père ait décidé de préparer cette attaque, ce devait être un sacré différend … Personne ne sait ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de Gnatos, de toute façon. » réfléchissait le Zinogre à la teinte grise.  
Secouant la tête, il se retourna pour exposer son dos à la chaleur du foyer, et abaissa de nouveau ses paupières.  
L’aide des Burutiens n’était pas superflue. Les Rathiens allaient certainement rameuter des Ecumiens en renfort, comme toujours. Il était surprenant de voir que ces larves de léviathans acceptent encore d’aider leur pathétique voisin. Il fallait croire que la guerre faisait maintenant partie de leurs passe-temps favoris, au même titre que se prélasser aux thermes. Les Ecumiens n’étaient autres, selon le Zinogre Rugissant, que des fainéants uniquement préoccupés par leur propre bien-être. Leur paresse gagnait même leur compétitivité, ces léviathans laxistes se comportant en règle générale de manière pacifique, en refusant d’ouvrir toute hostilité. Car de toute l’Histoire, pas une seule guerre n’avait été lancée par le Royaume Ecume. Celui-ci se contentait uniquement de répondre mollement aux attaques ennemies, et de parfois supporter un autre état. Ils servaient notamment les Rathlands, certainement par courtoisie, Khryselios organisant souvent des banquets où la famille royale Ecumienne était conviée. Ils ne se souciaient de rien d’autre.  
« Comment se nommait leur roi, déjà ? Tidal III ? Oui, ce doit être ça. Tidal III et la reine … Mmh, pour la reine, je ne sais plus. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un en avait cure, des noms Ecumiens. Même Achéron n’est pas incollable sur le sujet. »  
De toute manière, plus personne ne se donnait la peine de se préoccuper de ce peuple pusillanime habitant des terres gorgées d’eau et de sel. Les envahir ne rapporterait aucun bénéfice. Excepté le riz et quelques rares autres végétaux, rien n’était cultivable dans ce climat humide et tempéré. La seule autre activité praticable était la pêche. Or, les Rakuriens n’étaient guère friands ni de riz, ni de poisson.  
« C’est à se demander comment leur économie tourne encore … Si l’on peut encore nommer cela une économie. A ce stade, on devrait parler d’« agriculture vivrière de masse » » méditait-il, relevant soudainement la tête, ayant entendu un bruit de pas précipités.  
\- Irodim ? Tu as encore volé le manuscrit favori d’Achéron ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
\- N-non, pas celui sur les minerais ! dit le cadet en apparaissant dans l’encadrement de la porte, haletant. Tu sais bien qu’il l’a enfermé à double tour dans un coffre depuis la dernière fois … Non, son … Son livre de sciences, là … Le « Traité Complet de Wyvernologie » …  
\- Tu veux dire, la fois où tu avais menacé de le jeter dans le lac ? rit Oxiderr. Ô Dieux, ce que j’avais ris ! Cette espèce de pleutre était terrifié !  
\- Oui, répondit Irodim en se remémorant ce souvenir. Par contre, Papa était tout aussi furieux … On a été privés de viande pendant une semaine ! Brr ! On n’avait droit qu’au poisson, c’était horrible ! Tu te rappelles ? frémit le plus jeune.  
Le Zinogre gris lunaire acquiesça. Oh que oui, il s’en souvenait. Le remplacement de la viande par du poisson était presque traumatisante pour n’importe quel Rakurien, si bien que certains parents l’utilisaient comme moyen de punition. A cause du fait qu’ils consommaient bien plus de viande, les Rakuriens avaient souvent tendance à délaisser le poisson, bien trop salé à leur goût. L’odeur les rebutait également.  
\- Il n’y a vraiment rien de plus infect que le poisson …   
\- Je suis d’accord, opina le Zinogre Immortel, dire que les Ecumiens en mangent tout le temps, avec du riz, en plus ! s’offusqua-t-il.  
\- Les Ecumiens sont aussi irrécupérables que leurs goûts culinaires, conclut Oxiderr.  
Il remarqua alors que le pelage de son frère était humide de flocons fondus, et que ses poils gouttaient sur le plancher.  
\- Il t’a pourchassé ? dit-il en retroussant légèrement ses babines, en une expression à la fois moqueuse et contrariée.  
\- Jusqu’à la Griffe de Foudre ! répondit Irodim en hochant la tête.  
\- Viens te réchauffer alors, idiot ! Tu pourrais faire une hypothermie ! gronda l’aîné en cédant un peu de place.  
\- Merci ! le remercia le plus petit en s’installant près de lui, devant l’âtre rougeoyant en ce milieu de journée d’hiver, au soleil déjà déclinant.  
Du fait de leur position géographique, la nuit tombait bien plus vite ici qu’au Sud de Solhatar. Ainsi, le jour durait environ dix heures en Rakuria l’été, contre seize heures dans les terres les plus méridionales. En hiver, les journées Rakuriennes se limitaient à six heures d’ensoleillement contre onze pour les pays du Sud.  
\- Je vais chasser, lâcha soudainement Oxiderr en se levant. Il va bientôt faire nuit.   
\- D’accord, murmura le cadet, somnolant sur la carpette verte brodée d’or.  
Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il jeta un œil à son frère assoupi. Puis, sans un mot, il lâcha un faible soupir avant de disparaître.

 

**********************************

 

Humant brièvement l’air glacial, le Zinogre Rugissant quitta l’enceinte du palais, puis se dirigea vers la forêt à vive allure. Autour de lui se dressaient d’impressionnants conifères recouverts de poudreuse, et lui-même il progressait dans une couche immaculée et épaisse, projetant de la neige sur son passage. Le fleuve de la Griffe de Foudre coulait non loin, et l’on pouvait entendre d’ici le grondement sourd de ses cascades. Usant de son flair tout en courant, il bifurqua vers l’Est. L’obscurité commençait à tomber sur la taïga telle un voile opaque, limitant sa vue, mais également celle de ses potentielles proies, dont il commençait à distinguer les effluves. S’enfonçant davantage dans celle-ci, il cessa sa course pour se mettre à marcher, de manière plus furtive. Puis, se concentrant à nouveau sur ses capacités olfactives, il essaya d’isoler l’odeur d’une proie parmi la foule d’informations qu’il recevait.  
« Voyons ce qu’on a là … Quelques Antekas … Et deux Popos … »  
Il orienta son museau vers le fumet qui lui paraissait le plus alléchant.  
« Deux Popos … A vingt mètres. »   
S’abaissant au niveau des rares hautes herbes, il s’avança silencieusement dans la direction que lui avait suggéré son nez. Oxiderr remarqua alors après une dizaine de mètres un buisson de taille plutôt conséquente, et s’y dissimula. Une fois soustrait à la vue de ses proies qui n’étaient plus très loin, il les rechercha visuellement dans la pénombre.  
Devant lui et le buisson, une clairière s’étirait. Deux Popos adultes, sans doute deux jeunes mâles égarés de leur troupeau, paissaient dans l’épaisse couche de neige, qu’ils grattaient avec leurs sabots, à la recherche d’herbe. Scrutant la zone, le Zinogre à la teinte grise tenta de repérer d’éventuels autres chasseurs que lui. Tout était calme, et les deux mammifères velus n’avaient pas encore senti sa présence.  
« Je dois me charger discrètement, puis les foudroyer d’un coup » pensa-t-il.  
Les Zinogres étaient des monstres particuliers, car leur pouvoir relatif à l’électricité requérait une charge pour être pleinement exploité. Cette charge s’obtenait en réunissant de nombreux petits insectes générant naturellement de l’électricité, et semblables à des lucioles. Ces « fulgurinsectes », comme on les nommait, était attirés magnétiquement par les poils dorsaux des Zinogres. Tous se chargeaient grâce aux mêmes insectes, exceptés les Zinogres Stygiens, qui eux nécessitaient des insectes dits « dracophages » pour pouvoir révéler leurs aptitudes.  
Lentement, il contracta les muscles de son dos afin d’en hérisser les poils aux pointes aigües. Puis, en émettant le grondement le plus inaudible possible, il fit appel aux fulgurinsectes présents autour de lui. Comme par magie, une cinquantaine de lucioles se rassemblèrent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans un silence presque parfait.   
« … Maintenant ! »   
Rugissant soudainement à en faire trembler les pins, Oxiderr relâcha d’un seul coup la totalité de l’énergie électrique emmagasinée en un bref flash aveuglant. L’instant d’après, les deux corps des Popos gisaient au sol, calcinés et grésillant.  
« Et voilà un travail bien fait. Il faut croire que ma précision s’améliore. » se félicita-t-il mentalement.  
Le Zinogre Rugissant quitta sa cachette pour s’approcher des deux cadavres noircis. S’il avait effectivement visé juste, il semblait avoir mal jaugé la force de sa décharge électrique.  
\- Mh. Quoique. Un peu trop de puissance peut-être ? dit-il à voix haute, examinant ses proies avec une griffe.  
\- Comme d’habitude, maugréa une voix d’un ton las.  
Le fils aîné de Rakuraï II tourna la tête vers son possesseur.  
\- Astérion ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes dans le coin, vieille branche ? sourit-il en découvrant un visage familier, le taquinant.  
\- Je ne suis pas si vieux, jeune homme ! répondit hargneusement le nouvel arrivant qui émergeait des fourrés.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Qu’importe la raison de ma présence. Tu ne devrais pas traîner par ici à une heure pareille. Le départ vers Ignis est dans deux jours. Il serait préférable que tu meures d’une griffe dans le ventre plutôt que d’une pneumonie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … marmonna le Rajang entre ses crocs.  
Le loup à la teinte grise eut un rictus.  
\- Toujours aussi agréable et cynique, ma foi ! Mais ne te fais pas de bile pour moi, l’ami, je ne venais que chasser avant la tombée de la nuit, répondit-il en chargeant les deux Popos morts sur son large dos. Je ne suis point un de ces lâches qui se font porter souffrants pour échapper au devoir de l’honneur, Astérion ! Mais j’y penses, où m’as-tu affecté pour l’assaut ? Toujours en première ligne ?  
La bête à crocs d’un noir de jais haussa les épaules.  
\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. J’ai seulement déplacé Achéron vers l’arrière en troisième ligne, puisque nous avons à disposition une plus grande force de frappe avec les Burutiens. Irodim sera à tes côtés, tout comme ton père, répondit Astérion.  
« Parfait. Cette bataille promet d’être intéressante, sans cet incapable d’Achéron dans mes pattes !» se réjouit Oxiderr.  
\- Toujours cette même tactique, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.  
Le général hocha lentement la tête.  
\- Comme je l’ai dit, tant que cela continuera à fonctionner, je ne vois pas de raison à en changer. D’autant plus que cette formation plait bien à nos invités Burutiens …   
\- Formidablement astucieux qui plus est ! Le plat de résistance d’entrée de jeu, puis le menu fretin derrière, afin de gaver, de saturer l’ennemi, puis de l’achever ! La cerise sur le gâteau, au sens littéral du terme ! jubila le Zinogre Rugissant. Et si nos propres soldats faiblissent, restent encore les rangées suivantes, qui sont alors capables d’anéantir les forces rongées, grignotées des Rathlands ! Nous n’aurons plus qu’à les ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Je dois bien avouer que cette stratégie me plait. Elle a le mérite d’être franche et efficace : tout ce que j’apprécie, en quelque sorte.  
\- Les Rathiens ne parviennent toujours pas à contrer cette technique, même après dix ans de combats. Soit ils sont d’une incroyable stupidité, soit celle-ci est juste parfaite et invincible, raisonna Astérion. Et bien que la première option me paraisse crédible, je pense que la seconde est plus réelle et évidente …  
Il secoua à nouveau la tête.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, la victoire est à portée de main. Notre avantage élémentaire et notre nombre nous avantagent considérablement, et même si cela me frustre de le dire, vous êtes d’une grande aide, toi, ton père, et le jeune Irodim. Même Achéron effectue un honnête travail, grogna le général.   
\- Un compliment ! Par Oroshi, le ciel nous tombera sur la tête ! s’écria l’aîné de la fratrie Rakurienne. Effectivement, Khryselios est bien sot de ne pas laisser ses enfants prodiges s’enrôler, comme nous, acquiesça-t-il ensuite. Père m’a déjà mentionné, une fois au diner, qu’il avait ouïe dire de ses espions que les performances du petit dernier paraitraient tout-à-fait fabuleuses … Figurez-vous, général, que cet avorton semblerait capable de s’embraser lui-même, comme le ferait selon leur livre sacré leur dieu Teostra ! Et cet imbécile de roi refuserait d’exploiter ce don divin ! Qui sait si d’autres dans cette fratrie sont d’ailleurs tout aussi talentueux que lui ! Quelle honte, quel déshonneur pour un souverain de privilégier ainsi sa progéniture, par son propre égoïsme ! Eh ! Leur malheur fait notre bonheur, on ne peut réellement s’en complaindre … Mais voilà pourquoi les Rathlands sombrent dans la ruine, à mon sens. Ils sont gouvernés par un vieil incapable népotiste qui se fiche d’eux. J’aurais presque eu pitié d’eux si des rebelles de leur race n’avaient pas égorgé cette princesse qui nous faisait office de butin … Quand j’y penses ! Le désespoir pousse vraiment un peuple à commettre des choses insensées …   
\- A t’entendre, je croirais revivre ce jour où votre père a débarqué chez moi pour me proposer son projet de régicide … soupira le vieux Rajang, faisant volte-face. « Astérion, l’heure est grave, un tyran régit notre peuple, et ce peuple est réduit au silence ! Un état doit être gouverné par son peuple, et non point par un démagogue égocentrique ! » Quelle tirade, je m’en souviendrais toute ma vie … Il se fait tard, déclara-t-il ensuite en levant les yeux vers la lune claire, et tu devrais rentrer, je le répète, jeune homme.  
\- J’y vais à l’instant, répondit Oxiderr. Que Kirin te garde, l’ami !   
Astérion jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule au loup couleur de lune, puis hocha la tête, et disparut dans la nuit. Le Zinogre Rugissant, quant à lui, fit demi-tour et s’élança à vive allure à travers la taïga baignée dans l’obscurité.  
« Deux jours. Plus que deux jours … » songea Oxiderr tandis qu’il galopait à nouveau vers le palais.


	7. Chapitre 7 (Tidal POV)

Replongeant sa large tête d’albâtre dans l’eau tiède, le roi Tidal III lâcha un long soupir de bien-être, tandis que les petites vagues berçaient son corps sinueux de Lagiacrus Ivoire. Se retournant sur son dos bossu garni de cristaux saphir, il cracha une gerbe d’eau, à la manière d’une fontaine.  
« Qu’il est doux de ne rien faire … » songeait-t-il avec satisfaction, se laissant flotter, les yeux fermés de béatitude.  
Le soleil, lumineux et chaleureux, était à son zénith. L’astre diurne dardait impitoyablement ses puissants rayons sur tout le Royaume Ecume, terre de mer, de marécages, et de rizières, provoquant un climat humide et pesant. Comme à leur habitude, les Ecumiens exerçaient l’exercice de leur sieste dans un lieu réunissant leurs deux éléments favoris : l’eau et la chaleur. A la manière du riz, ils se portaient bien lorsqu’ils étaient immergés dans de l’eau tempérée, elle-même exposée au soleil. La température de celle-ci devait atteindre 25 à 30°C pour que les léviathans viennent s’y plonger et somnoler. Cette sieste réparatrice semblait être leur unique source d’énergie vitale, et ceux-ci s’en contentait parfaitement. Tout comme les plantes tropicales, ils végétaient donc durant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Quelques rares bambins préféraient batifoler dans les rizières, les bassins de sources chaudes, ou encore l’océan, plutôt que de s’y reposer. Cependant, ils ne représentaient qu’une minorité parmi la population, tant ce repos obligatoire était sacré.   
C’était une coutume devenue loi : on faisait la sieste de midi à quinze heures ; point. En d’autres termes, on déjeunait relativement tôt et léger, afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter des rayonnements solaires ensuite.  
Le roi Ecumien revint à une position ventrale, puis refit émerger de l’eau le bout de son nez écailleux et son dos tel un crocodile.  
« Et si je me rendais aux termes, ensuite ? Laerob y sera peut-être, et l’on pourra discuter … Mmmh … Mais de quoi pourrions-nous palabrer ? … Je ne sais pas … Je déciderai de notre sujet de conversation plus tard … Dans une heure peut-être … Ou bien deux … ? Je ne sais paaas … » pensait mollement Tidal.  
Entrouvrant ses yeux clos, il fut assailli par l’aveuglante et agressive lumière du soleil qui agressa ses rétines.  
\- Aaaaaoouuch … gronda-t-il en les refermant aussitôt, dans un réflexe pourtant lent.  
Il sentit alors une bulle venir s’échouer et éclater sur son museau.  
\- Irisée … ? prononça-t-il de sa voix ensommeillée, relevant légèrement la tête, et bravant une nouvelle fois la vive luminosité pour ouvrir faiblement ses yeux.  
\- Oui ? répondit la gracieuse Mizutsune en glissant dans le bassin dans lequel il somnolait depuis un moment déjà, répandant de la mousse savonneuse sur le sol.  
Les Mizutsunes étaient une race de léviathans empreints d’une grande agilité et d’une grâce remarquable. En effet, ceux-ci étaient capables de sécréter naturellement un fluide savonneux semblable à de la mousse, qui pouvait être transformé en bulles. Mais plus généralement, ce liquide leur servait pour se déplacer plus fluidement, notamment en laissant leur corps serpentin pourvu de fourrure mauve glisser dessus. Ainsi, ils développaient une vitesse et une précision de direction accrue. Ces déplacements étaient si esthétiques et appréciés pour leur élégance que, lors des rares fêtes animées du roi Ecumien, où il recevait Khryselios et Chryselene, quelques Mizutsunes du royaume acceptaient de présenter une danse au clair de lune tout bonnement magique. Tandis que se déplaçaient de manière rythmée les léviathans danseurs qui serpentaient et bondissaient, éclairés par l’ardent éclat ondoyant des braseros, les bulles qu’ils produisaient s’élevaient doucement dans les cieux nocturnes, se mêlant aux Foudrinsectes alors de sortie. Le mariage de ces deux éléments volants offrait un cachet véritablement mystique et fabuleux à la scène. Souvent, ce rituel était accompagné de quelques joueurs de flûte de pan, ou de xylophone de bambou. Hélas, cela ne se produisait pas souvent.  
\- Pourquoi … N’arrives-tu que maintenant ? bâilla le Lagiacrus Ivoire.  
\- Je réglais les derniers préparatifs pour demain … Tu sais, le départ de nos soldats pour soutenir notre ami Khryselios … expliqua doucement Irisée.  
\- Dééépart ? Soldaaats ? De quoi parles-tu ? articula difficilement Tidal, les mâchoires engourdies.  
La reine eut une mimique gênée, et se tritura nerveusement les doigts.  
\- Hm … La … La défense d’Ignis, Demain … Tu te souviens ?  
L’information prit un certain temps à être captée par le roi Ecumien.  
\- Ooh. J’avais oublié … dit-il d’un air rêveur. Merci de t’être … Occupée de cela.   
\- De rien, dit Irisée en se laissant couler comme son compagnon dans l’eau de la source.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas travailler si dur … ajouta Tidal.  
\- Je m’inquiétais, s’excusa la Mizutsune.  
\- Il n’y avait pas lieu …  
Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.  
\- Opale … Elle souhaite toujours y aller ? demanda le Lagiacrus Ivoire en laissant l’eau recouvrir à nouveau son dos.  
Irisée hocha la tête avec angoisse, et l’eau de la source fut soudainement envahie de mousse rosâtre.  
\- Ce n’est pas normal … Comment peut-elle être si dynamique, si impétueuse … Si têtue ! Nous l’avons élevé avec tout l’amour que nous avions, et pourtant, elle est ainsi … Je me demande souvent ce qui a bien pu tourner de travers …   
Le crocodile blanc haussa les épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Je ne sais guère. Mais il est vrai que cette combativité ne vient pas de nous. Je me demande de qui elle la tient … Pourquoi souhaiter si ardemment défendre notre ami Khryselios ? Certes, c’est un excellent hôte, mais ce n’est probablement pas pour cela qu’elle souhaite le soutenir, si ? Je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt sur une autre raison qui pourrait la pousser à agir ainsi … avoua-t-il, las.  
\- J’espère que ce n’est que passager … Et qu’elle fera ensuite une parfaite Ecumienne … Une fois sa raison retrouvée … murmura la reine.  
\- Sinon nous ne pourrons pas la marier, acquiesça le roi en hochant la tête d’un air pensif.  
Irisée fut saisie d’épouvante par ces mots, et frissonna.  
\- Ne parle pas de malheur !  
Tidal secoua la tête, soupirant longuement.  
\- Ne te turlupine pas avec cela, savoures l’instant présent … Regardes-moi ce soleil ! Il faudrait être sot pour ne pas en profiter, n’est-ce pas ? lui conseilla-t-il en lui jetant un doux regard en coin.  
\- Oui … Tu as raison, je me fais certainement trop de souci … rougit la Mizutsune, qui s’amusa distraitement à éclater quelques-unes de ses bulles avec l’une de ses griffes supérieures et recourbées.  
« Elle n’a peut-être pas tort ... Et si Opale ne voulait guère changer ? Mmh, non, elle finira bien par se lasser … Pourquoi défendre de manière si véhémente sa … Personnalité ? C’est inutile … » pensait le roi en la regardant faire.  
Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il décida alors qu’il se torturait aussi bien trop l’esprit à ce moment, et rejoignit à nouveau le royaume des rêves.

 

******************************************

 

Le roi Tidal III piquait à nouveau du nez, tandis qu’un cent troisième Ecumien venait, comme tous les autres, se plaindre en face de lui des douleurs du labeur quotidien dans les rizières, et réclamer une semaine de travail plus courte. Le Gobul en face de lui déblatérait donc depuis un quart d’heure déjà, et le souverain paraissait déjà en être fortement lassé. Sa griffe accoudée soutenait difficilement son menton de plus en plus lourd, et ses paupières semblaient quant à elle être douées de volonté propre, tant elles refusaient pertinemment de rester ouvertes.   
Voilà pourquoi lui et sa famille dirigeaient le Royaume Ecume depuis trois générations : Aucun autre Ecumien ne s’était manifesté pour prendre la relève. Cent vingt-cinq années auparavant, la République Démocratique Ecume avait été proclamée, afin de clore la longue période d’anarchie pacifiste qui régissait les Terres Ecumiennes. Le « gouvernement » de l’époque avait alors lancé un appel aux candidatures pour les premières élections. Ce fut un fiasco total. Seul Tidal premier du nom, arrière-grand père du roi actuel, proposa, sans grande envergure ni volonté, sa candidature. Or, comment pouvait-on affirmer tenir une république démocratique si les citoyens n’avaient guère le choix entre plusieurs candidats ? On garda tout de même l’appellation de « République », car l’on ne souhaitait plus revenir à l’ancien système, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : lorsque de nouvelles élections furent lancées cinq ans après l’investiture de Tidal, il n’y eut pas d’autre prétendant au pouvoir que lui-même. Il resta ainsi Président de la République pendant quarante ans. A la fin de son huitième mandat, faute de propositions, il légua son rôle à son fils.  
La République ne pouvant plus exister du fait de l’investiture plus ou moins forcée du fils de Tidal Ier, les Terres Ecumiennes devinrent une monarchie. Personne ne contesta la passation de pouvoir à celui qui se fit appeler Tidal II, et celui-ci vécut sans accrocs son règne de soixante ans. Puis il fit également appel à son fils, à l’instar de son père. Tidal III prit le relais. Et voilà maintenant vingt-cinq ans que Tidal troisième du nom régnait sur le Royaume Ecume, toujours sans revendication de pouvoir aucune. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : aucun Ecumien n’avait assez de motivation pour gouverner. Ils étaient tous bien trop feignants. Le roi lui-même ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Et c’était bien pour cela que ces longues séances d’audience le harassaient au plus haut point.  
Lentement, son menton se déroba de la prise de sa paume, et il fut pris d’un sursaut de surprise lorsque que celui-ci l’attira soudainement vers le bas. Son interlocuteur était si lent d’esprit qu’il ne remarqua guère la preuve d’inattention de son souverain.  
\- … Et comme je le disais tout à l’heure, il n’y a pas besoin de nourrir les poissons entre 18 et 19h, car ils n’ont généralement plus faim après la ration du midi … De plus, on ne peut pas combler cela en nettoyant les bassins, les travaux des viviers s’effectuant le matin vers 10h, pour ne pas trop transpirer à cause du soleil … Ce créneau de 18-19h est inutile, parce qu’on ne peut rien faire … C’est donc une pause qui se doit d’être officialisée, n’est-ce pas ? conclut le Gobul qui achevait enfin sa tirade.  
Tidal se reprit.  
\- O-oui, tout-à-fait monsieur Lanterne, je consens à étudier ce problème pour une éventuelle réforme … récita mécaniquement le roi Ecumien en essayant d’avoir l’air persuasif.  
\- Je vous remercie, roi Tidal, s’inclina le sujet, avant de disparaître.  
Le Lagiacrus Ivoire lâcha un énième soupir d’ennui.  
\- Combien en reste-t-il, Irisée ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil derrière son trône, ou se tenait Irisée, également assise sur sa royale chaise, en retrait.  
\- Vingt-neuf. Douze demandes de réduction générale du temps de travail, dix plaintes concernant une invasion de bambous, quatre requêtes de financement, et trois demandes d’informations à propos de la construction des barrages sur la façade Nord des plaines salées, l’informa la reine en lisant son parchemin de papier de riz.  
Le léviathan aux écailles de lait leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- L’après-midi promet d’être long … Dire que je voulais me rendre aux thermes ! protesta-t-il avec frustration.  
La Mizutsune eut un air outré qu’elle réprima aussitôt.  
\- Tu … Il n’est que 16h, tu peux toujours y aller sur le coup de 19h ? suggéra-t-elle amicalement.  
Tidal III semblait faire un caprice.  
\- A 19h ? Mais je vais encore me coucher tard, ensuite ! Je n’ai pas envie d’être fatigué … Je parviens encore plus difficilement à capter des mots lorsque ces gens me parlent, après … dit-il d’un air fort contrarié.  
Irisée agita nerveusement la queue en signe d’ébullition interne, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
\- Bon, qu’à cela ne tiennes, capitula Tidal, je m’autoriserai une grasse matinée demain. J’en ai bien le droit, non ? J’ai fourni un travail honnête, j’ai donc droit de prendre du repos … Moi, je dois travailler quasiment toute la journée, alors qu’eux, ils ne travaillent que trois heures et demie par jour … Ce serait injuste, sinon ! N’est-ce pas Irisée ? raisonna-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillants.  
\- Tout travail mérite salaire … répondit timidement la reine, qui constata qu’elle avait répandu beaucoup de mousse sur le sol du fait de sa nervosité.  
\- J’ai donc raison, alors ! C’est prodigieux, j’effectue des raisonnements corrects, quel érudit je fais ! s’exclama-t-il, joyeux.  
Irisée garda le silence, mais pâlit et rougit de nombreuses fois.  
\- Bon, fais rentrer le suivant, tant que j’ai encore de la motivation, accepta le roi Ecumien.  
\- Le numéro cent quatre s’il vous plaît ! annonça la Mizutsune qui dût forcer sur sa voix fluette pour se faire entendre, celle-ci ne portant pas vraiment.  
\- Je viens … Un instant … déclara un Ludroth Royal pataud qui tenait entre ses crocs un ticket annoté du numéro indiqué, et qui avança lentement mais sûrement vers le trône. Bonjour, mon roi.  
\- Salutations, monsieur … commença le Lagiacrus Ivoire.  
« Oh mince, comment s’appelles-t-il, lui, déjà ? Oh non, je crois que j’ai oublié ! » paniqua-t-il mentalement.  
\- Mr Eponge, lui chuchota le plus discrètement possible Irisée.  
\- Mr Eponge ! Hum, puis-je savoir l’objet de votre requête ? s’enquit Tidal, dont les mâchoires semblaient se lasser de prononcer systématiquement les mêmes mots.  
Il mima ensuite un air attentif pour suggérer au Ludroth Royal de s’expliquer.  
\- Et bien, je venais vous faire part de mon inquiétude concernant le retard des travaux, vous savez, pour la construction de barrages sur la côte Nord des plaines salées, qui devraient servir à augmenter la surface cultivable … Cela fait déjà sept mois que le chantier est sensé avoir débuté, or aucun ouvrier ou traces d’activité ne se trouvent sur le site, est-ce normal ? demanda-t-il.  
Le léviathan blanc aux pics saphir eut une moue chiffonnée.  
\- Hum … Il est vrai que ce projet a pris du retard, mais nous attendons d’avoir l’accord de la compagnie qui gèrera la construction de ces barrages … De plus, il faudra également déterminer quel matériau saura le mieux résister à l’océan … Cela risque de prendre encore beaucoup de temps … J’espère avoir votre compréhension, débita-t-il en réponse.  
\- Oh, donc c’est toujours d’actualité … Merci de m’avoir rassuré sur ce sujet, mon roi, le remercia le léviathan à la collerette spongieuse. Je pensais que ç’eut été abandonné … Merci bien.   
\- C’est moi-même qui vous remercie, Mr Eponge. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, et que Ceadeus vous garde, dit Tidal en inclinant légèrement la tête, tandis que l’autre se retirait.  
Irisée récupéra le ticket n°104 et le mit dans une petite corbeille d’osier qui contenait d’autres tickets similaires.  
\- Numéro cent cinq ! proclama-t-elle en direction de la grande porte de bois de palétuvier tressé, où patientaient derrière les autres.  
Il n’y eut pas de réaction.  
\- Numéro cent cinq ? redemanda la Mizutsune en haussant un sourcil.  
Toujours pas de réponse. Tidal parut soudainement intéressé par ce silence.  
« Un de moins, c’est toujours cela de gagné » songea-t-il avec satisfaction.  
\- Bon, un désistement … Numéro cent six ?  
Un Lagiacrus de couleur ordinaire entra timidement.  
\- C’est moi ? dit-il d’une voix faible.  
\- Veuillez avancer jusqu’au trône et faire part de votre demande, l’informa gentiment la reine.  
Le Lagiacrus s’exécuta, et salua le roi.  
\- B-bonjour mon roi, débuta le léviathan recroquevillé sur lui-même, hésitant, Ce … Ce serait pour vous demander … Quand est-ce que vous comptez lancer une opération d’abattage ? Pour … Les bambous ? En cette saison ils se multiplient à une de ces vitesses … C’est très embêtant vous savez, et les champs sont pratiquement tous touchés par ce fléau … Voilà, c’est ma question …   
Cette fois, le roi eut une expression plus affable.  
\- C’est notre priorité pour le moment ! annonça-t-il, tout fier. A dire vrai, nous avons déjà commencé à en retirer près des rives du fleuve Mouyé. Ce n’est donc qu’une question de temps avant que les volontaires pour ce travail ne parviennent jusqu’ici, à Furosu, lui expliqua-t-il.  
Son sujet sembla ravi de cette réponse.  
\- D’accord, seigneur Tidal, merci de cet éclaircissement, j’en avais grand besoin. Que Ceadeus vous garde ! lui souhaita le jeune léviathan avant de quitter la salle à son tour, après avoir remis son ticket à Irisée.  
\- C’est moi-même qui vous remercie. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et que Ceadeus vous garde aussi, répéta Tidal.  
« J’aurais bien besoin de Ceadeus, afin qu’il me garde du sommeil pour le moment, je vais m’évanouir sinon … » pensa-t-il tandis qu’il bâillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Numéro cent sept ! appela Irisée.  
Sans un mot, la porte s’ouvrit, et un Najarala Diluvien fit son entrée.  
\- Laerob, mon ami ! s’exclama Tidal, ravi.  
\- Bien le bonsoir, mon roi, déclara la wyverne reptile bleue en s’avançant. Bonsoir ma reine, dit-il ensuite en abaissant légèrement son crâne balafré.  
\- Comment te portes-tu ? s’intéressa le Lagiacrus Ivoire.  
\- Plutôt bien, je te remercie. Je venais pour vous faire part du fait que … commença-t-il, avant de décider de se rapprocher davantage du couple royal. Nous avons à nouveau trouvé de l’or dans une de nos rivières, messire …  
\- C’est fantastique, ma foi, hocha la tête Tidal. Où est-ce, cette fois ?  
Laerob se mit à chuchoter.  
\- Dans la Larme du Roi, l’informa-t-il.  
\- Oh, donc cet or appartiendrait à Khryselios ? l’interrogea le léviathan couleur de sel, déçu.  
\- Techniquement oui, messire, mais il s’avère que les Rathiens ne sont guère au courant de l’existence de cet or … Si vous voyez où je veux en venir.  
Le roi réfléchit longuement, la griffe sur le menton.  
« Ce n’est pas mon or, je ne dois donc pas le prendre ... Voler, c’est mal. Et je ne veux pas voler Khryselios, si ? Mais je pourrais payer les ouvriers pour les barrages, avec cet or, en même temps … Heureusement que j’ai fait appel à la charité pour couper les bambous, autrement, je serais endetté … Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas pousser ailleurs, ces bambous ? Ou se couper eux-mêmes, tiens ? Oh, quel choix compliqué ! » se plaignit-il intérieurement.  
\- Non, cet argent doit revenir à Khryselios. Pas à nous.  
Irisée intervint.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, Tidal, nous pouvons légalement prélever trente pourcents de cette trouvaille afin de rembourser notre recherche, Khryselios n’aura pas son mot à dire là-dessus … proposa-t-elle.  
Le Lagiacrus blanc secoua à nouveau la tête.  
\- Notre ami Khryselios est dans le pétrin, nous nous devons de l’aider, lui qui nous reçoit si bien ! se défendit-il, contrarié. Nous ne prélèverons que quinze pourcents de ce que nous trouverons.   
Laerob et Irisée semblèrent soupirer à l’unisson.  
\- Comme tu le souhaiteras, mon roi, sache cependant que tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision, abandonna le Najarala Diluvien. Sur ce, je t’attendrais aux thermes une fois tes audiences terminées. Mes salutations.  
Et il sortit.

 

*************************************************

 

\- Quel bonheur que de se détendre aux thermes ! Qu’en dis-tu Irisée ? demanda Tidal qui s’était étendu de tout son long sur la mosaïque jouxtant le bain chaud, respirant la vapeur comme ç’eut été de l’encens aux vertus thérapeutiques.  
\- C’est … Très relaxant, en effet, sourit-elle, également allongée sur le rebord du bassin.  
\- Tout simplement divin, acquiesça Laerob, qui lui avait opté pour un bain tiède, mais s’appuyait sur le bord séparant le bain tiède et froid pour discuter.  
\- Au fait Laerob, as-tu bien reçu les informations que je t’ai fait transmettre pour le départ des renforts vers Ignis ? se renseigna la Mizutsune.  
Le Najarala du déluge ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Oui, les troupes sont parties dans l’après-midi, et je leur ai donné toutes les recommandations qu’il fallait. J’espère qu’il ne leur arrivera pas malheur … Surtout pour Opale, je veux dire, dit-il en tournant la tête vers la reine.  
\- Moi aussi, avoua celle-ci, anxieuse.  
\- Ne te tracasse pas, voyons … la rassura le léviathan aux écailles blanches.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? J’ai bien le droit de m’inquiéter tout de même ? s’indigna la reine.  
\- Parce que tu vas faire mousser le bain entier, si tu continues à stresser autant, répondit-il en pointant la marée de fluide savonneux qui s’écoulait dans le bain chaud du doigt.  
La Mizutsune pâlit de gêne.  
\- Oh flûte ! Bon, j’aiderai les employés à nettoyer ce désordre … soupira-t-elle.  
Laerob prit la parole.  
\- A ce qu’on dit à la frontière, les Rathiens sont dans une bien piètre posture … J’espère qu’avec notre soutien, on pourra changer la donne. Si les Rathlands tombent aux mains de Rakuraï II, nous serons certainement en danger … Pour le moment, à part Khryselios, personne n’est informé de nos … Ressources secrètes, mais si jamais cela parvient jusqu’aux oreilles Rakuriennes … Il se pourrait qu’ils revoient leur idée de notre pays, bon qu’à cultiver du riz et élever des Sushipoissons … Je doute sincèrement qu’on soit alors capable de lutter.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Tidal, nous nous réfugierons dans l’océan. Tout le monde peut vivre dans l’océan, non ? Dans le pire des cas, il nous restera l’île de Mogas, les Rakuriens ne viendront pas nous causer des ennuis là-bas …  
Irisée contint sa surprise révoltée en se souvenant qu’elle avait déjà causé assez de dégâts comme cela avec sa mousse.  
\- Cela reste une option, messire, il nous sera très difficile de survivre ainsi, dépourvus de nos richesses territoriales … La reconstruction sera très certainement ardue et … répliquait la wyverne reptile bleue rayée de violet et de vert.  
\- Nous verrons bien cela le moment venu, général. Pour l’instant, contentons-nous de l’instant présent. Et l’instant présent, moi, je le savoure, conclut le roi en glissant dans le bassin d’eau chaude. Vous venez ? La température est parfaite ! les intima-t-il.  
Le général et la reine se regardèrent avec hésitation.  
\- On ne le changera pas, déclara Irisée qui plongea à son tour dans l’eau.  
\- Oui, pas de sitôt, hocha tristement la tête Laerob, qui la suivit.


	8. Chapitre 8 (Astalian POV)

\- Demain …   
Tandis que les flammes chatoyantes du feu de camp la baignaient de leur chaleur, Astalian méditait avec appréhension sur la journée à venir. Aiguisant pensivement sa lame, elle regardait s’élever gracieusement les volutes de fumée dans le ciel nocturne, tels des messages d’espoir et de confiance qu’elle aurait voulu envoyer à chacun des habitants assoupis des Rathlands pour les rassurer. Délaissant des yeux les flammes, elle rencontra le regard d’un Rathalos en face d’elle, qu’elle soutint avec une force dont elle dissimula l’épuisement.  
Elle-même, elle doutait de cette bataille, et cela la tracassait, car elle ne voulait en aucun cas paraître lâche. Elle était certes récemment entrée dans l’armée Rathienne puis dans la garde royale, mais avait déjà eu affaire à de telles situations auparavant, notamment pendant les cinq premières années de la guerre. L’Astalos n’avait donc plus à prouver sa valeur, mais plutôt à entretenir son image d’espionne brave et sans peur, et ce pour une raison simple.  
« Si je fléchis, alors ils fléchiront tous. Le fardeau est moins lourd à porter avec Tinarg à mes côtés, mais … C’est aussi de mon devoir d’avoir l’assurance d’une meneuse. Je ne dois pas me faire autant de bile ou je vais me mettre à douter … Et ça ne doit en aucun cas arriver … Les autres le ressentiraient … » soupirait-elle intérieurement, alors que les rares soldats encore debout à cette heure tardive de la nuit comme ce Rathalos semblaient déjà sentir son angoisse, la regardant avec confiance et compassion. Face aux yeux bleus purs du Rath mâle, elle durcit ses traits de manière à ne laisser transparaître qu’une détermination farouche.  
Celui-ci dévia lentement son regard. Ce n’était pas un affrontement. Il passait un message silencieux à la wyverne libellule. La crête sur le front d’Astalian émit un doux son de frissonnement : elle avait compris, et le rassurait sur ce point. Le soldat abaissa légèrement la tête en un salut respectueux, puis disparut dans la nuit, certainement pour rejoindre sa tente.  
Un pas pesant et régulier fit frémir le sol, mais la femme-général ne s’en inquiéta guère, et continua pensivement de mirer son visage soucieux dans le reflet argenté de son glaive après l’avoir passé une centième fois sur l’aiguisoir.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, Astalian, prononça d’un ton ferme mais paternel le second général Rathien dont elle sentit le souffle proche dans son dos.  
\- Je n’ai pas sommeil, Tinarg, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, posant son arme et l’aiguisoir près d’elle. Je sais qu’il est idiot de rester ainsi à contempler le feu, et que je ferais mieux d’essayer de m’allonger pour somnoler mais … Je n’arriverai à rien tant mes pensées ne seront pas étudiées, ajouta-t-elle en levant brièvement ses prunelles grenat vers lui, pour les poser ensuite sur l’aiguisoir, auréolé de reflets ardents.  
\- Va te reposer, te dis-je, insista plus doucement le Gravios en posant son aile sur l’aiguisoir qu’Astalian essayait de reprendre.  
\- Tinarg … articula-t-elle. J’ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Je ne m’attarderai pas là, d’accord ?  
Le dragon à la cuirasse de pierre retira son aile et secoua légèrement la tête.  
\- Astalian … Je ne me répéterai pas, redit-il de sa voix rocailleuse avec plus de volonté.  
Les ailes à élytres de celle-ci se relevèrent doucement, et un de ses genoux se ploya pour qu’elle puisse se relever. Relevant sa tête qui fixait le sol depuis un moment, elle croisa le regard de son co-équipier dans la planification de bataille.  
\- … Merci, lâcha-t-elle. Que les lions astraux soient avec nous demain, dit-elle ensuite avec un regain de confiance.  
\- Je l’espère aussi, acquiesça Tinarg en la regardant regagner leur tente commune.  
Alors qu’elle s’éloignait progressivement de la chaleur du feu et du robuste Gravios, l’envie lui prit de lever la tête vers les nombreuses étoiles qui constellaient la voûte céleste ce soir-là. Tant de petits prismes à l’éclat faiblard mais unis par leur nombre lui rappelaient autant de soldats, conscients de leur destinée, et prêts à tout pour défendre le peuple. C’était naïf et utopique, mais c’était aussi beau de savoir que beaucoup croyaient encore vivre une vie héroïque en s’engageant dans ce bourbier, la vérité étant plus gore et misérable. Cette foi commune menait les troupes Rathiennes, et leur donnait leur force. Si elles la perdaient, elles ne seraient rien. Cette puissance, bien qu’aveugle, devait donc être entretenue minutieusement pour que l’espoir soit solide et féroce. Et que cet espoir leur permette de vaincre les Rakuriens.  
Repoussant le pan de toile fermant l’accès à la tente des généraux, l’Astalos remarqua sur leur petit bureau improvisé le large parchemin sur lequel figurait les indications du plan à adopter. Elle le connaissait déjà par cœur, l’ayant étudié puis appris pendant des jours, mais elle laissa ses yeux et ses griffes glisser sur les schémas éclairés à la bougie qu’elle et Tinarg avaient réalisés.  
« Mon rôle sera crucial. Joué à la perfection, il nous donnera une considérable chance de victoire. Et avec Blast, Zénith et Arsenic en première ligne avec nous, l’effet de surprise ne pourra qu’être déroutant pour les Rakuriens. Nous les connaissons et savons comment ils réagissent. Dix ans d’affrontement continu nous l’ont appris … »   
Elle délaissa ensuite le plan de défense pour aller s’étendre sur sa couche de paille de lin, fermant lentement ses yeux devenus douloureux à cause de la fatigue naissante chez la wyverne émeraude.  
« Nous vaincrons, camarades. » songea-t-elle en entrouvrant les yeux, sa certitude retrouvée.  
« Je vous en fais le serment. »

 

******************************************

 

\- Prenez vos places, camarades ! rugit Tinarg pour se faire entendre de tous, placé devant la foule de soldats qui achevaient de se préparer.  
Ceux-ci, ayant entendu l’appel, se dispersèrent pour rejoindre la place qu’on leur avait attribué la veille, et cessèrent tous de parler pour laisser les généraux donner leurs instructions.  
\- Que la première ligne s’avance ! s’écria Astalian, elle-même près du Gravios, pour faire respecter l’organisation.  
Prestement, les officiers et les lieutenants se détachèrent pour former une ligne parfaite. Au centre, à côté des deux espaces vacants destinés aux généraux, se tenaient les héritiers Rathiens prenant part à la bataille, soit Arsenic, Blast et Zénith, tous très bien équipés. Les pièces d’armure forgées par Knart étaient de toute évidence d’une qualité reconnue, et celles-ci ne dérogeaient pas à la règle : chacune d’une couleur différente, leur éclat surpassait même celui de l’armure de d’Astalian. Toutefois, c’était logique, car les leurs n’avaient guère encore servies, contrairement à celle de la femme-général. L’Agnaktor forgeron avait été également malin, car malgré leur originalité, l’ouvrage décoratif effectué sur ces armures n’était pas exagéré : leur appartenance à la famille royale ne serait donc pas flagrante aux yeux des Rakuriens, et ainsi, ils pourraient se faire passer pour quelques lieutenants aisés.  
Elle croisa alors leur regard, qu’elle soutint avec fierté. Sous leur casque dénué de visière, l’Astalos les sentait prêts à en découdre. Elle jugea alors bon de leur adresser un remerciement ouï de tous pour leur participation, aussi surprenante que bienvenue.  
\- Messires les princes Blast et Zénith, princesse Arsenic, je tenais à vous remercier solennellement pour votre engagement, au nom de notre peuple, déclama-t-elle en s’inclinant. L’honneur et la bravoure dont vous faites preuve aujourd’hui est un exemple qui restera longuement en mémoire.  
Tinarg décida de prendre le relais :  
\- Il est bon de voir que les Rathlands portent toujours de jeunes esprits capables de ressentir le devoir patriotique et de le servir avec fierté, ajouta-t-il aux propos de la wyverne libellule, en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.  
Le prince Zénith répondit en premier :  
\- Le seul frein m’ayant empêché de commencer à servir plus tôt mon peuple était la faiblesse de mon jeune âge, générale Astalian. Je suis déjà coupable d’avoir attendu si longtemps. En tant que prince des Rathlands, il est de mon devoir de m’impliquer personnellement dans cette guerre, dit-il, un léger sourire en coin.  
Le Gravios eut un air ravi à entendre ces mots.  
\- … Nous n’accomplissons que notre plus modeste et normal devoir, général Tinarg, continua Arsenic. Nous serions lâches de nous y dérober au nom de notre filiation.  
Blast se contenta quant à lui d’être silencieux, mais il appuya les dires de son frère et de sa sœur en hochant la tête d’un air franc.  
Ce fut au tour d’Astalian d’arborer une moue ravie.  
\- Bien, conclut l’Astalos. A présent, reprit-elle en redirigeant ses yeux vers le reste des soldats qui patientaient, nous allons reprendre la mise en place des rangs, après quoi, nous partirons à la rencontre des troupes Rakuriennes.   
Tinarg se tourna vers elle.  
\- Tu t’occupes de la vérification en hauteur ? demanda-t-il.  
La wyverne libellule hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment, puis s’éleva promptement dans les airs, afin de pouvoir surveiller la bonne exécution des directives qu’allait donner le dragon de pierre blanc. Elle chercha brièvement un courant ascendant afin de pouvoir planer en situation stationnaire et d’obtenir une meilleure vue, chose qu’aucun autre Rathien n’était capable de faire. De là-haut, elle pouvait voir toute l’armée Rathienne, attendant la mise en route vers le point de confrontation, à deux kilomètres du mur d’enceinte d’Ignis.   
« Ils sont trois milles. Trois mille Rathiens pour faire face aux mille Rakuriens. C’est suffisant, dis comme cela, surtout pour les repousser, mais ce qu’on oublie, c’est que Rakuraï, en ayant mille hommes, ne prélève que dix pourcents de ses effectifs disponibles … Alors que nos trois mille soldats, c’est tout ce qui nous reste. Chaque perte sera tragique. Et en ajoutant le fait qu’ils ont un avantage élémentaire … Cela risque d’être très serré. »  
Tandis que les lignes se plaçaient, elle se remémora encore une fois le plan.  
« Comme nous devons les repousser, le mieux est d’adopter une formation en « bol » ou en « pelle ». Cela permet de contenir l’ennemi, et l’empêchera de nous contourner, pour s’en prendre directement à Ignis. Comme pour arrêter les flots d’un torrent tumultueux. On l’a utilisé de nombreuses fois pendant ces dix ans … Cette technique a fait ses preuves. Qui plus est, avec mon rôle de diversion et de couverture, leur attention ne pourra pas se concentrer ailleurs que sur moi. On aurait pu utiliser le fleuve de la Griffe de Foudre à notre avantage, mais les préparatifs dû au redémarrage de l’effort de guerre étaient trop longs, Rakuraï et ses hommes l’auraient franchi depuis longtemps avant que nous ne puissions les rejoindre. »  
Effectuant un signe positif vers l’autre général Rathien qui lui demandait dans un langage signé si tout était correct vu du ciel, elle se reconcentra sur les modalités de son rôle, donnant quelques battements d’ailes pour corriger sa position par rapport au vent.  
« Je suis la seule capable de subir la foudre sans ciller. Si je capte l’attention des Rakuriens, ils vont tenter de se focaliser sur moi. Ils me connaissent pour la plupart et savent que je suis le principal contre à leur électricité, fatale pour le reste de l’armée, exceptés pour les Gravios qui peuvent encaisser quelques éclairs d’une puissance moyenne. S’ils me descendent, ils ont gagné. C’est à la fois vrai et faux. Si je ne peux plus faire diversion, les éclairs vont pleuvoir à tout va et personne ne sera en mesure de les gérer. Mais il restera encore l’armée entière … Plus les héritiers qui feront un bel effet de surprise, normalement. » songea-t-elle.  
Après encore une bonne demi-heure de mise en place, l’armée put commencer à cheminer vers le point d’interception. Tandis qu’ils avançaient dans la fraîcheur de l’aube, Astalian de par sa position en première ligne, put admirer le lever du soleil, l’astre chaleureux et lumineux auquel était associé Teostra, tandis que la lune, relative à Lunastra, disparaissait de toute vue.   
\- Teostra veille sur nous, dit Zénith, les yeux brillants. Le ciel ne présente aucun nuage, c’est un bon présage.  
Tinarg hocha la tête.  
\- Justice sera rendue par les lions astraux, dit-il gravement. N’oublions pas qu’un outrage a été proféré envers les Rathlands : l’assassinat de Dame Tourmaline. Un tel acte ne restera pas impuni.   
Astalian, elle, ne renchérit pas. Elle était croyante, comme la grande majorité des Rathiens (et mieux valait que ce soit le cas, vu le sort réservé aux impies, souvent chassés et contraints de trouver refuge en Confrérie des Charognards), mais elle ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à la justice divine. A l’heure qu’il était, le coupable devait se la couler douce quelque part dans Solhatar. Sans indices, ni traces, il était impossible à identifier et à pister. Des deux côtés, les recherches pour tenter de retrouver l’assassin avaient été abandonnées.  
« C’est vraiment une drôle d’affaire. L’hypothèse accusant un Rakurien est certes très probable, mais aussi terriblement évidente à soupçonner … Il y a anguille sous roche, c’est sûr, mais aucun moyen de justifier cela … Une intuition ne suffit pas. On ne saura sans doute jamais si c’était bien une manigance Rakurienne ou une embuscade des Rathiens Anti-Rakuriens. J’espère tant me tromper … »   
Tout le monde, Rathiens et Rakuriens confondus, avait cherché à savoir la vérité. Mais lorsque même les professionnels jetèrent l’éponge, chaque camp fut contraint d’accuser son voisin de ce crime envers la paix. C’était forcément l’un des deux, puisque les autres nations étaient soit alliées avec l’un des deux opposants, soit complètement désintéressées du conflit qui les opposait depuis dix ans, voire même plutôt satisfaites de pouvoir vendre des matières premières au Royaume des Rathlands au prix fort. Cette drastique inflation freinait également beaucoup les Rathiens. Les armures devenaient très coûteuses à fabriquer, par manque de fer que l’on importait, et le rythme de production agricole était plus laborieux à tenir. Avec les pertes matérielles causées par la situation proche d’un champ de bataille, de nombreuses fermes croulaient sous les dettes, et faisaient inexorablement faillite.  
Il ne fallut guère beaucoup de temps à l’armée Rathienne pour parcourir les deux kilomètres nécessaires et apercevoir les premières lignes des troupes Rakuriennes qui progressaient en sens inverse, soulevant un intimidant nuage de poussière. Lorsque chacun fut en mesure de discerner le visage de son adversaire, les deux armées s’arrêtèrent. De chaque côté, les soldats se tendaient de détermination farouche, fixant avec hargne le guerrier ennemi lui faisant face.  
Astalian balaya rapidement de ses yeux vifs et perçants les trois premières lignes de l’armée Nordique. Comme d’habitude, ceux-ci adoptaient une formation simple, mais puissante, basée sur la force brute des cinq premières lignes de combat. En tête trônaient toujours au centre Rakuraï II et ses fils, tandis que les deux généraux, un Barioth particulièrement coriace et un Rajang hargneux, se tenaient aux deux extrémités de la ligne. Cependant, l’un des trois héritiers Rakuriens était absent du premier rang. Il s’agissait du Zinogre Stygien. Après une brève recherche, Astalian le repéra en troisième ligne.  
« Voilà un élément à surveiller. C’est louche, ce déplacement vers l’arrière … » songea-t-elle.  
Quelque chose d’autre sauta aux yeux de l’Astalos : les autres individus présents en première et seconde lignes ne lui rappelaient strictement rien. Leur morphologie, puissante et lourde, lui était parfaitement inconnue. Elle arrivait à reconnaître quelques espèces, comme des Uragaans ou des Agnaktors, mais c’était uniquement parce que le Royaume comptait ou avait compté des sujets appartenant à ces espèces, et encore. Les seuls Agnaktors qu’elle connaissait étaient Knart, et les sous-espèces glacées vivant au sein de l’Empire Rakuraï. Or ici, ces Agnaktors-là étaient bel et bien recouverts de lave durcie, et ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu’ils ne pouvaient être d’origine Rakurienne.  
« Qui sont-ils ? »   
La générale tourna un œil interrogatif vers Tinarg, qui avait lui aussi saisi le problème que posait ces mercenaires inconnus.  
\- Qui sont ces soldats ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.  
Sans bouger, le Gravios lui répondit dans un souffle.  
\- Des Burutiens. Rakuraï a reçu des renforts de la Dictature Buruto. C’est aussi étrange qu’inquiétant, il nous faut être très vigilants par rapport à eux.  
Se sentant bête et inculte de ne pas savoir la raison d’une vigilance accrue, l’Astalos lui posa la question pour ne pas rester dans le déni. Lui possédait bien plus d’expérience qu’elle, et il devait avoir déjà affronté ces Burutiens auparavant.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
Le dragon de pierre abaissa légèrement son regard vers elle.  
\- La plupart d’entre eux ne savent pas voler, mais ils possèdent une force de charge dévastatrice. Parmi ces renforts, je discerne des Diablos et des Uragaans. Ces deux espèces-là peuvent nous causer beaucoup de soucis pour ces mêmes raisons. De plus, ils ne craignent pas nos flammes, et endurent facilement l’électricité …  
Astalian hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle comprenait mieux la tension dans la mâchoire du Gravios. La wyverne libellule, reprenant sa minutieuse mais courte observation, sentit alors le sang battre à ses tempes. Mais de là où elle se trouvait, l’Astalos ressentait aussi les battements de cœur à l’unisson des trois mille Rathiens et la tension croissante dans l’air. Sur son dos, l’armure de cuivre qu’elle revêtait lui parut soudainement lourde et désagréable. Il lui semblait également que son glaive, tenu avec force par sa pince caudale, était déjà poisseux de sueur. Astalian connaissait bien cette sensation, souvent éprouvée par les novices ou apprentis. Malgré son expérience croissante, ce coup de stress ne cessait de se manifester à chaque fois que l’assaut allait être donné. Son tout premier maître d’armes, qu’elle avait fréquenté avant de rejoindre l’armée des Rathlands, l’avait cependant rassuré sur ce point : il n’était pas rare qu’un vétéran ressente encore le frisson pré-charge après des décennies de combat régulier.   
« C’est plutôt bon signe que de se savoir toujours en danger dans ce genre de situation, n’est-ce pas ? Le jour où tu ne craindras plus pour ta vie, tu seras une inconsciente, et non pas un héros. Un héros lui, possède encore son sens rationnel, la nuance est qu’il accepte la mise en jeu de sa vie, tout en étant conscient de sa valeur. Un héros n’est pas imprudent. Il est réfléchi. » avait-il dit.  
Elle l’appréciait, son premier entraîneur. Il lui avait enseigné énormément sur les différentes manières de combattre, de s’adapter à l’ennemi. Mais il y avait bien cinq ans qu’elle n’avait plus de nouvelles de lui. C’était entre autres lui qui lui avait fait prendre goût au maniement de l’épée. Ah ça ! Comme il partageait une physionomie semblable, il lui avait partagé tous les conseils et astuces qu’il utilisait. Le vol stationnaire, les descentes en piqué, les montées en flèche, tout cela, elle le lui devait. Sa manière d’analyser et de confronter les choses lui rappelait la manière de faire des Skypiercers, mais elle n’avait jamais su son origine, car ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous pour s’entraîner dans les Collines de la Paix. A l’époque, l’entièreté de ce massif appartenait encore aux Rathlands, et l’on pouvait s’y promener sans risque. Cinq ans plus tard, la Burutie, devenue dictature, revendiqua ces terres, et Khryselios ne réussit pas à user de diplomatie. Par référendum, il fut décidé de ne pas intervenir physiquement. Dans ce genre de circonstances, le roi préférait demander l’avis de ses sujets, pour éviter les représailles d’un peuple non consentant. C’était un sage choix, car lorsqu’on prononça sans préavis l’armistice envers l’Empire Rakuraï, pour mettre un terme à la Guerre Sanglante, une minorité de Rathiens vit rouge. Minorité que l’on soupçonnait aujourd’hui hypothétiquement responsable de l’attentat ayant causé la mort d’une princesse et d’une poignée de soldats. Et à présent ce retour en guerre … Il fallait raisonner le roi, mais les seuls à pouvoir tenter cela étant les héritiers, tous plus amers de vengeance les uns que les autres, cela relevait du domaine de l’impossible.  
« Remettre la bride à un peuple auquel on a offert durant des années la liberté presque absolue, c’est pis que dangereux. » pensa-t-elle.  
Ses pensées s’arrêtèrent nettement de galoper lorsque l’empereur en face bougea, s’écarta pour faire les cent pas devant sa première ligne, rugissant des paroles dont elle ne devinait qu’approximativement le sens à cause de la distance. Ce qu’elle comprenait, en revanche, c’est que cela excitait fortement les Nordiques qui grognaient, aboyaient ou rugissaient des injures en réponse aux dires de Rakuraï. A côté d’elle, ce fut au tour de Tinarg d’inspirer profondément et de quitter sa place pour proclamer un discours plutôt véhément devant ses propres troupes.   
\- Camarades ! tonna-t-il avec force. Voyez ces traîtres de chiens, tous coupables, tous meurtriers de Princesse Tourmaline ! vociféra-t-il, pointant une aile en direction des Rakuriens, plus déchaînés que jamais. Ils osent encore, après leur acte outrageux, s’attaquer avec panache au Royaume des Rathlands ! Voyez ces ennemis lâches dont la probité n’est qu’une chimère, prêts à vous égorger pour leur bon plaisir ! Au nom de Dame Tourmaline, au nom des Rathlands, que Teostra nous offre sa justice pour triompher de la vermine !  
Astalian recula d’un pas sa jambe gauche. Elle préparait son appui pour un décollage imminent. Derrière elle, les soldats qui devaient fermer le « bol » se préparaient également à surgir latéralement pour emprisonner les Rakuriens. Devant, Rakuraï II se replaçait au centre de sa première ligne, légèrement en avant. Le général Gravios fit de même.  
Puis, d’une même inspiration que tous ressentaient, il y eut un unique et fatal mot.  
\- CHARGEZ ! rugirent à l’unisson le Gravios et le Zinogre Feu-du-Ciel.  
Les deux masses parallèles s’ébranlèrent dans un vacarme sourd. Puis le tonnerre fit son apparition sous la forme d’un concert tonitruant de cris. Les hurlements célestes des Zinogres et des Rajangs. Les rugissements perçants des Rathalos et des Tigrex. Les barrissements titanesques des Gammoths et des Barroth de Jade. Le cri de Tinarg. Son cri.  
En un instant, tout l’arrière fit pression sur les premières lignes, offensives, qui prirent leur envol. Astalian n’eut besoin que de deux pas pour se propulser en l’air, et battit vigoureusement de ses ailes élytrées pour s’élever un peu plus que les autres, puis usa de cette altitude supplémentaire pour fondre en rase-mottes à une vitesse saisissante vers les Nordiques qui se tenaient déjà prêts à recevoir les Rathiens par une rangée entière de Gammoths qui chargeaient et une pluie d’éclairs. Aussitôt, la forme rapide et menaçante qu’elle était fut remarquée et les premières tentatives pour l’abattre fusèrent. L’Astalos encaissa sans mal les projectiles électriques qu’on lui destinait puis choisit sa première cible : un jeune Zinogre qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à l’espèce qu’elle représentait. Désemparé en la voyant se focaliser sur lui, il enchaîna vivement des séries d’éclairs manquant cruellement de puissance. La générale les absorba avec aisance, puis elle utilisa l’électricité reçue pour charger sa pince caudale. Son glaive ainsi électrifié, elle se laissa choir en avant afin de donner de la force à la frappe verticale qu’elle assainît sur le crâne de la wyverne à crocs, puis profita de l’appui terrestre qu’il offrait pour s’élever à nouveau dans le ciel, évitant une réaction éclair de la part des Rakuriens proches. Dans le mille. Le choc brutal de la lame et de l’électricité concentrée sur la tête avait tué le Zinogre sur le coup. Si sa cuirasse supportait bien la foudre, il n’en était pas de même pour son cerveau. Elle se rééquilibra vivement pour faire une deuxième victime, puis reprit de la vitesse. Récoltant au passage des décharges électriques perdues, elle fit migrer l’énergie acquise au niveau de sa crête et de ses griffes alaires. Ainsi complètement chargée, elle devenait très intimidante, le vert péridot de sa foudre contrastant avec le rouge rubis de ses yeux, et ses ennemis concentrèrent davantage leurs assauts sur cette wyverne volante qui devenait dangereuse, car elle planait à présent au-dessus des sixième et septièmes lignes.  
Si elle volait à cet endroit précis, ce n’était pas pour rien. En effet, comme la stratégie Rakurienne consistait à placer la plus grande force de frappe à l’avant, elle semait le chaos dans les rangées intérieures, plus faibles, afin d’attirer les premières lignes en renfort, brassant ainsi les différentes puissances, et facilitant la tâche aux Rathiens de première ligne, à la force brute hétérogène. Ses piqués devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés, et même si le temps était difficile à évaluer, elle pouvait certainement assurer avoir tué au moins une vingtaine de guerriers Nordiques en moins de dix minutes. Régulièrement, elle jetait un œil vers le côté Rathien. Le bol s’était formé avec succès, et l’on voyait d’ici les héritiers aux pouvoirs impressionnants se battre avec férocité, afin maintenir les positions centrales. De temps à autre, un torrent de flammes devant appartenir à Zénith fusait violemment, tandis que l’air autour d’Arsenic devenait violacé, signe que son poison virulent faisait des ravages. Plus en retrait, Blast était aux prises avec un Khezu qu’il semblait dominer. L’effet de surprise qu’ils leur procuraient était donc pour le moment très efficace. Quant à leur unité Ecumienne de renfort, elle était menée d’une main de maître par cette Mizutsune acharnée nommée Opale, qui se battait avec férocité en usant de sa mousse, de ses bulles et de son jet d’eau comprimé, tout en évitant agilement les attaques des Gammoths et des Uragaans qui lui tenaient tête. Quelques lasers magmatiques jaillissant au beau milieu des lignes Rakuriennes lui apprirent que Tinarg et quelques Agnaktors avait de leur côté tenté une percée, au sol, pour y faire un maximum de dégâts.  
S’approchant en piqué de sa prochaine victime, un Blangonga ayant le dos tourné, elle projeta soudainement ses serres devant elle afin de le cueillir. Malheureusement, le Barroth de Jade qui se tenait sur sa gauche le prévint juste à temps et encaissa les serres de la wyverne libellule de sa tête dure comme un roc sans sourciller. Une sueur froide la traversa tandis qu’elle battait vivement des ailes en arrière après avoir utilisé l’appui, craignant une riposte empreinte d’un élément qu’elle ne gérait pas : la glace. Car si la majorité des Rakuriens se servaient de la foudre pour attaquer, une mineure partie possédait des capacités relatives à la glace, ou encore à l’eau. Or, Astalian craignait fortement la glace, et supportait moyennement l’eau : il lui fallait donc redoubler de prudence lorsqu’elle s’attaquait à un soldat employant cet élément. Le Barroth de Jade ne manqua effectivement pas de projeter ses fameuses boules de neige, mais l’Astalos s’était suffisamment éloignée pour pouvoir les esquiver sans trop de peine. Frustrée, elle dut renoncer à s’attaquer à ce Blangonga, du moins pour le moment.  
Elle dut négocier un virage serré lorsqu’un souffle glacial frôla son aile droite.  
« Et m… »  
La générale n’eut même pas le temps d’achever sa pensée que déjà, une nouvelle rafale gelée siffla au ras de sa crête qui bourdonnait d’électricité. Freinant brusquement, elle attendit trois secondes pour monter ensuite brutalement en flèche afin de se retrouver derrière son agresseur : le Barioth général Rakurien. Et Teostra savait que même si l’Astalos ne savait pas son nom, elle le connaissait très bien. Et lui aussi.  
Pas dupe, le tigre à dents de sabres volant se retourna rapidement en vrillant pour cracher à nouveau sa glace, cette fois-ci sous la forme d’une sphère, plus précise, puis profita d’un courant ascendant pour se placer au-dessus de la wyverne libellule, qui grinça des dents.  
« Comme on se retrouve, Barioth de malheur. Cette fois, tu ne me détourneras pas de ma mission. Voyons qui de nous deux est le plus futé. »  
Astalian rengaina son glaive dans son fourreau, puis fit claquer plusieurs fois sa pince caudale électrifiée.  
« Puisque ma lame t’est si bien connue, j’ai bien envie de voir comment tu réagis si je ne l’emploie pas ! » rugissait-elle intérieurement.  
Voyant que son adversaire ne cherchait plus à reprendre l’avantage de l’altitude, le Barioth fondit sur elle la gueule grande ouverte, ses crocs ambrés recouverts de givre. L’Astalos anticipa la réaction que le tigre à dents de sabres volant prévoyait, et présenta sa pince grésillante au lieu de chercher à éviter la morsure glacée. Surprise, la wyverne volante blanche détourna au dernier moment sa gueule, mais blessa malgré tout la générale avec un de ses membres alaires crantés. Celle-ci, sonnée par le coup ayant touché son poitrail, n’eut pas le temps de riposter et se prépara à recevoir à nouveau son ennemi, qui revenait en sens inverse, cette fois-ci pour cracher sa glace à bout portant. Lorsque le Barioth fut à deux doigts de relâcher son projectile gelé, elle invoqua trois éclairs verts. Le premier et le deuxième furent esquivés, mais le troisième frappa le dos du général Rakurien, qui ne se laissa pas stopper pour autant. La balle glaciale percuta une des serres d’Astalian, qui n’eut pas trop de mal à se rétablir ensuite, malgré la brûlure du froid.  
« Il me donne du fil à retordre … Mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’attarder avec lui. Il faut que je trouve une faille pour m’échapper au plus vite, où les autres vont se trouver en difficulté. » songea-t-elle en s’élançant vers le général ennemi, qui créa une tornade pour l’empêcher d’approcher.   
La générale Rathienne contourna l’obstacle venteux vivement, manquant d’être aspiré par celui-ci, avant de s’élever au-dessus du Barioth, puis de piquer sur lui, enrobée d’électricité. L’impact fut aussi violent pour elle que pour lui, car en dernier recours, le tigre à dents de sabres volant n’ayant pas eu le temps d’amorcer une esquive, planta sévèrement ses crocs glacés dans son épaule. Les deux adversaires rugirent de douleur, et s’écrasèrent violemment au sol.  
« Argh … Pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas vu venir … » cracha mentalement l’Astalos, se relevant péniblement à cause de la douleur qui irradiait à présent toute son aile, ainsi que son crâne ayant rencontré brutalement le sol.  
Promptement, elle regagna les airs même si elle ne se sentait pas encore à l’aise pour redécoller, car le sol envahi de soldats restait toujours plus dangereux que le ciel dans ce genre de cas. En face, toujours face contre terre, le général Rakurien remua, secouru par un Khezu et un Zamtrios qui l’aidaient à se remettre debout.   
« J’ai intérêt à vite m’éloigner, sinon il se relancera à ma poursuite. » pensa-t-elle avant de s’éclipser à la vitesse des éclairs qu’elle produisait loin derrière elle pour brouiller les pistes.


	9. Chapitre 9 (Oxiderr POV)

Oxiderr n’était pas inquiet. Certes, la première partie de la bataille se révélait plus serrée que prévue, à cause des innovations stratégiques désespérées des Rathiens, mais il restait très confiant. Les pertes Rakuriennes demeuraient très faibles comparées à celles du côté Rathien, et chaque Nordique se battait comme un lion. Même Achéron, qu’il avait vu surgir plusieurs fois de sa ligne pour abattre un Tigrex trop gênant. De son côté, ses attaques électriques à la portée incroyable faisaient un malheur. Le trio qu’il formait avec son père et Irodim était un mur jaune et vert grondant impossible à franchir. Or, ce mur progressait rapidement vers le cœur du bol que les Rathiens adoptaient pour essayer de les repousser, en compagnie des Burutiens de renfort.  
Le Zinogre Rugissant appréciait de plus en plus ces guerriers. Puissants, inébranlables, aveuglés par le besoin de destruction, il les admirait presque. La seule chose qu’il pouvait leur reprocher était le choix de leur nation, celui de préférer porter des armures ou autres cuirasses pour combattre. Comme tout bon Rakurien digne de ce nom, Oxiderr se battait sans protection, et ne s’en plaignait guère. Au contraire.  
« Un vrai guerrier ne se cache pas sous des boucliers artificiels. Qui plus est, c’est fort encombrant à porter, et gêne les mouvements. » pensa-t-il.  
Un Khezu atterrit en trombe devant eux, maculé d’un sang qui n’était pas le sien, car il ne possédait pas de blessure ouverte. Un soldat des dernières lignes à en juger par sa musculature correcte mais relativement faiblarde.  
\- Votre Excellence Rakuraï, s’inclina-t-il prestement en haletant, le général Blizzard tenait à vous faire part de son empressement à mettre hors d’état de nuire l’Astalos épéiste qui menace les lignes intérieures ainsi que notre stratégie. Il m’envoie vous rapporter qu’il a été touché de manière non négligeable par celle-ci et qu’il lui faudra un moment avant de pouvoir se relancer à sa poursuite, et faire diversion.  
Le museau de son père se plissa de mécontentement.  
\- Bien, qu’il soit vite remis sur pieds, Blizzard nous est crucial pour gérer cette générale Rathienne. En attendant, transmets à Astérion l’ordre de faire décoller l’escouade aérienne pour maintenir la pression sur elle. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu’elle prenne ses aises au-dessus de nos têtes ! ordonna-t-il, les crocs légèrement découverts, tout en électrocutant un Nargacuga qui s’approchait dangereusement, et auquel il ne jeta qu’un bref coup d’œil au cadavre pour s’assurer de sa mort.  
\- Entendu, Votre Excellence.  
La wyverne volante à la peau flasque et blanche prit son envol maladroitement à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase. Oxiderr foudroya la Rathian rose qui avait surgi pour l’empêcher de transmettre le précieux message. Celle-ci hurla de souffrance avant de percuter le sol, tête la première, où elle fut vite réduite en charpie par les Zinogres qui couvraient la percée impériale.  
\- Si naïfs, si faibles ! Quel plaisir de les tirer comme des lapins ! se réjouit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
Son cadet fit également part de son amusement à massacrer les Rathiens.  
\- C’est vrai que c’est drôle ! Ils tombent comme des mouches ! jappa Irodim, qui malgré cette déclaration naïve avait les crocs écarlates.  
\- La victoire est à portée de main, mes fils ! Il n’y a plus qu’à briser leur formation et la porte d’Ignis nous sera ouverte ! s’écria leur patriarche en terrassant d’un seul coup de patte le Lavasioth en face de lui, sa fourrure ambrée hérissée d’électricité.  
Ils avancèrent de manière de plus en plus marquée vers le centre du bol, où leur progression fut brutalement freinée : les combats y faisaient rage, et les nombreux projectiles perdus, Rathiens comme Rakuriens, sifflaient au ras de leurs cornes. De plus, les cadavres commençaient à s’amonceler un peu partout, et l’énorme charogne d’un Gammoth agonisant les força plus d’une fois à effectuer de larges détours. Quand il s’agissait d’un corps Rathien, Oxiderr vérifiait qu’il ne possédait plus la moindre trace de vie. Si c’était le cas, il ne s’y intéressait tout au plus que cinq secondes ; autrement, il les écorchait hideusement d’une griffe préalablement recouverte de la fange, pleine d’immondices, qu’était devenu le sol. Leur souffrance serait ainsi plus longue et insupportable, et cette pensée le réjouissait. Le seul avantage que présentait ces monticules macabres était la possibilité de s’y retrancher derrière, en attendant une accalmie dans un duel furieux se déroulant à proximité.  
\- Séparons-nous, avancer ainsi en groupe devient trop compliqué, pesta Rakuraï. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il ensuite aux Zinogres de couverture, empêchez les généraux de revenir défendre ici !  
Les wyvernes à crocs ne se firent guère prier pour détaler en sens inverse, éliminant tout ce qui pourrait les retarder dans leur tâche avec fougue.  
\- Allons-y. Et n’oubliez pas que nous ne faisons pas de prisonniers ! aboya Rakuraï en s’élançant à travers la masse compacte de soldats qui se battaient.  
Oxiderr répondit par un hurlement tonitruant lui permettant d’atteindre son niveau de charge maximum.  
« Ah ça non, on ne risque pas de faire de prisonniers ! »  
Chaque contact de ses pattes avec le sol se mit à provoquer une puissante impulsion électrique qui terrorisa quiconque se situait trop proche. Le Zinogre Rugissant eut un rictus : une fois que le propriétaire de ce déluge furieux d’éclairs était identifié, tous reculaient. Oxiderr, l’un des trois fils du glorieux Rakuraï II, empereur de Rakuria ! Il savait que les Rathiens ne connaissaient que très peu de noms Rakuriens, mais ceux de la famille impériale étaient craints de tous. La preuve étant leur réaction face à son apparition cauchemardesque. Il fallait dire qu’avec ses cornes démesurément grosses, ses canines saillantes, sa teinte grise fantomatique et ses pointes surdéveloppées, ils avaient de quoi être désemparés.  
« Ceci dit, il est vrai qu’après dix ans d’affrontement, nous oublions tout de même les noms des généraux et des héritiers. Mais les héritiers ne se battent pas, et concernant les généraux, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne soient mis en pièces … Foutue Astalos. J’aimerai bien avoir l’honneur de l’étriper moi-même. » songea Oxiderr.  
Hurlant à la lune, la wyverne à crocs s’élança au grand galop à travers la mêlée qui s’écartait avec effroi de cette forme cendrée enrobée d’éclairs meurtriers. Cédant à l’ivresse de la guerre et l’effet grisant de l’électricité ambiante, Oxiderr bondit pour mettre à terre tout ce qui croiserait son regard, à la condition d’être Rathien. Il prit notamment la défense d’un des derniers Gammoths de la légion qu’on avait envoyé au casse-pipe dès le début de la bataille, avec pour objectif de créer des failles dans l’armée Rathienne, que les suivants n’auraient plus qu’à infiltrer.  
Les Gammoths étaient l’espèce la plus apte au combat de front qu’avait à disposition l’Empire. Grâce à leur immense corps de mammouth, ils pouvaient encaisser les assauts les plus puissants sans broncher, et riposter par leur propre charge, certes lente mais invincible. De plus, leurs longues défenses et leur large crâne à la surface rugueuse comme la roche étaient d’excellentes armes. Si cela ne suffisait pas, restait leur capacité à geler l’air qu’il inspire avec leur trompe, utilisable pour créer une armure de glace sur les pattes du colosse ou tout simplement geler les agresseurs. Quant à cette trompe, on la savait capable de soulever et de projeter un Tigrex. En cas de danger trop important, ou de passage à gué dans une rivière, les soldats les plus légers de l’Empire, principalement les Blangongas et les Lagombis, avaient l’autorisation de pouvoir escalader ces montagnes bleues vivantes. Elles faisaient ainsi un excellent poste d’observation.  
Le Gammoth encore très vaillant était assailli par un Nargacuga qu’il tenait en respect avec ses défenses, ainsi que deux Rathalos lui meurtrissant les flancs de leurs flammes. L’héritier aîné Rakurien les vainquit sans mal avec le soutien du pachyderme velu. Il rencontra aussi un Tigrex Berserk gisant au sol, amputé d’une jambe arrière, mais qui lui livra néanmoins un combat d’une férocité étonnante. Il ne fallut à Oxiderr qu’un instant où la jambe postérieure restante était dans l’angle mort du soldat Rathien. Il l’empoigna avec ses mâchoires électrifiées, puis le brisa d’un coup sec et retentissant. La wyverne volante poussa un rugissement de souffrance que le Zinogre Rugissant étouffa en sautant rapidement sur son dos pour lui trancher la gorge. Autour de lui, Oxiderr remarqua que le feu de la bataille commençait à faiblir. Il y avait bien plus de corps à terre que de guerriers combattants, la terre ne parvenait plus à absorber le torrent de sang qu’on lui offrait et par-dessus tout l’odeur pestilentielle de la mort s’élevait des charognes et viciait l’air, devenant de moins en moins respirable.  
« Dire que dans un mois, tout au plus, ce champ de bataille sera devenu un champ prospère et florissant. C’est drôle de voir à quel point la mort et la vie sont liés ! »  
Il remarqua alors deux Raths étranges en plein affrontement avec des Zinogres Stygiens. Il se rappela les avoir aperçus avant que l’assaut ne soit donné, mais le Zinogre Rugissant n’avait alors pas pris au sérieux ce que ses yeux lui rapportaient. Et pourtant, il les voyait à présent de plus près, et pouvait être certain de l’authenticité de la vision qui s’offrait à lui. L’un était un Rathalos blanc veiné d’azur et aux motifs alaires différents de ceux des Rathalos qu’Oxiderr connaissait, et l’autre une Rathian à la teinte davantage lilas que kaki, dont la queue venimeuse créait des nuages toxiques ; Le Zinogre Rugissant n’avait également jamais vu de tel. Les deux portaient une armure plutôt bien ciselée, ce qui révélaient un statut probable de commandant ou de lieutenant.  
« Qu’est-ce donc que ces drôles d’oiseaux ? Le Rathalos n’est ni rouge ni bleu, mais bien blanc ! Pourtant seul le roi Rathien et sa reine possèdent une couleur unique ! Et le poison de cette Rathian … Il n’a rien d’ordinaire ! Des nouvelles recrues ? Déjà à ce stade dans la hiérarchie ? Impossible ! Qui sont-ils alors, pour que je n’en ai jamais eu entendu parler ?! » fulmina Oxiderr en découvrant ses crocs.  
Il était furieux à la simple idée de devoir faire preuve de prudence envers cette vermine qu’étaient les Rathiens.  
« Au pire, il n’y a pas trente-six solutions. »  
Son rugissement de rage retentit comme un claquement de tonnerre.  
Aussitôt, tous les regards Rathiens présents convergèrent vers lui, y compris celui du Rathalos blanc et de la Rathian violacée. Le premier écarquilla nettement les yeux, tandis que l’autre se contenta de garder une expression neutre.  
Le loup couleur de lune s’approcha alors dangereusement des deux Raths inconnus, laissant ses éclairs gronder à sa place, ses crocs acérés toujours apparents.  
« D’ailleurs, n’étaient-ils pas trois, lorsque je les ai vu ? » s’interrogea Oxiderr.  
En réponse à cette pensée, un rugissement féroce parvint à ses oreilles, qui furent empoignées la seconde suivante par des serres. N’ayant pas le temps de saisir ce qu’il se passait derrière lui, le Zinogre Rugissant fut entraîné vers l’avant par son assaillant, le forçant ainsi à se retourner, le dos au sol et le ventre exposé. Le Rathien lâcha alors sa prise sur les oreilles d’Oxiderr pour le maintenir plaqué au sol à l’aide d’une serre sur son poitrail et d’une autre sur une de ses pattes postérieures.  
L’état cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait céda rapidement à une haine sans nom.  
« QUI EST LE FILS DE RAT QUI A OSE ME PRENDRE PAR SURPRISE ?! » s’époumona-t-il mentalement si fort que sa pensée se transforma en un hurlement furieux.  
Retrouvant l’usage de ses globes oculaires qui ne lui transmettaient depuis quelques secondes que des images floues et des étoiles, il découvrit le visage de celui qui allait payer chèrement cet affront : un Rathalos plus massif que d’ordinaire, possédant une voilure alaire pourpre aux motifs dorés, et paré d’une armure légèrement plus claire que la teinte grenat de son corps.  
\- Qui es-tu, enfant de catin, pour oser attaquer en traître ton adversaire ?! rugit-il, fou de rage, avant de projeter violemment au sol la wyverne volante d’un seul coup de patte.  
Celle-ci accusa plutôt mal le coup et toussa une gerbe de sang, ne parvenant pas à se relever, étourdi par le choc. Oxiderr en profita pour inverser les rôles, serrant le cou du Rathalos grenat entre ses griffes, qui ne put que gémir de douleur à cause de la pression sur celui-ci, incapable de se défendre. Le Zinogre rapprocha son effrayant museau de la tête du vaincu.  
\- C’est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, misérable avorton ?! lui cracha-t-il au visage, encore plus furieux de s’être fait avoir par un minable pareil.  
Le Rathalos sombre rouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tenter de cracher une boule de feu, mais seul de la fumée sortit de sa gorge. Il toussa une nouvelle fois, puis essaya de frapper Oxiderr avec sa queue devenue une arme à part entière avec la protection bardée de piques qui la couvrait. Celui-ci, remarquant bien évidemment le lent mouvement de l’appendice caudal, l’écrasa de sa patte arrière droite. L’autre ne parvint qu’à pousser un cri étouffé. Le Zinogre à la teinte lunaire le gifla de rage, laissant une trace noire sur la joue du Rathalos, calciné par l’électricité qui échappait au contrôle du loup électrique.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu oses t’en prendre à Oxiderr, héritier aîné de Rakuria, avec une force aussi pathétique que la tienne ? Tu mérites la plus atroce des morts pour m’avoir fait perdre mon temps !  
A ces mots, il éleva haut sa patte droite qui brilla d’électricité, et l’abattit sur le torse de la wyverne volante qui, cette fois, retrouva suffisamment de voix pour rugir sa détresse. L’électricité grésilla un instant sur le corps du Rathalos grenat, puis disparut.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que ton misérable bout de caoutchouc te sauverait face à toutes les situations ? Vous êtes si naïfs, vous autres chiens de Rathiens, que ça en deviendrait affolant ! grogna le Zinogre Rugissant, s’apprêtant à asséner un second coup au Rathalos à moitié conscient.  
\- Laisse-le en paix ! Si tu veux un adversaire, me voici, mais laisse ce Rathalos, tu l’as dit toi-même, il n’en vaut pas le coup, le héla la Rathian étrange qui avait décidé d’intervenir, sous les yeux médusés du Rathalos blanc.  
Elle lui paraissait déjà plus coriace rien qu’à son attitude. Les serres ancrées dans le sol, les ailes semi-déployées, la tête haute, le regard farouche, tout lui semblait plus solide. Cela l’intéressa beaucoup. Mais il n’allait pas céder devant elle. Ou du moins pas maintenant. Il allait d’abord jouer un peu avec sa nouvelle proie.  
\- Ce Rathalos-là a fait preuve d’une audace qui doit être punie ! On ne s’attaque pas impunément à plus puissant que soi, qui plus est par derrière, la pire des insultes qu’on puisse faire à un guerrier Nordique ! aboya Oxiderr.  
\- Si tu le tue, il n’aura pas de leçon à retenir, fit remarquer la Rathian.  
Autour d’eux, les soldats s’interrogeaient sur la conduite à adopter. Les laisser ? Attaquer celui qui s’en prenait au Rathalos ? Fuir ?  
\- Si je le tue, ce sera pour montrer l’exemple à vos autres mécréants de soldats ! répliqua-t-il, enrageant qu’on lui réponde de la sorte.  
\- Tu parles d’un comportement à adopter pour un guerrier, mais ce comportement n’interdirait-il pas de s’acharner sur un adversaire à terre ? grogna la Rathian.  
\- Pas si cet adversaire commet un outrage envers l’autre ! rétorqua avec hargne le Zinogre Rugissant, irascible.  
Les Rathiens semblaient de plus en plus nerveux.  
\- Parlons-en d’outrage, votre peuple n’en a-t-il pas commis un de bien plus calomnieux ? Comme l’assassinat de Princesse Tourmaline ? demanda-t-elle plus posément, mais pleine d’une amertume virulente.  
Oxiderr vit rouge.  
\- Qu’oses-tu dire, damnée Rathian malformée ? Tu remets la faute sur notre honnête nation, car vous êtes trop honteux pour avouer que cela est arrivé à cause de votre négligence ?! tonna-t-il.  
L’insulte fit mouche, et ladite Rathian serra les dents de colère.  
\- Pour la peine, ce vaurien-là crèvera en premier ! clama-t-il, menaçant une troisième fois de blesser sévèrement le Rathalos à présent inconscient.  
La wyverne volante verte réagit au quart de tour, crachant une puissante sphère de feu sur la patte qu’Oxiderr avait levé. Celui-ci abandonna le corps inerte du Rathalos pour s’intéresser à elle.  
\- Quel est ton nom, maudite anomalie ? gronda-t-il en appuyant sur ses derniers mots, conscient de l’effet qu’ils auraient.  
Il la vit se crisper davantage, mais elle ne répondit pas.  
\- Quel est ton nom ?!  
Elle desserra légèrement ses mâchoires.  
\- Arsenic.  
Le Nordique eut un rictus.  
\- Eh bien, Arsenic, si tu tiens tant à récupérer ce qui reste de ce chien, viens donc te frotter à moi, puisque tu t’en sens capable !  
La Rathian avança de quelques pas, puis frappa le sol de sa queue. Oxiderr crut un instant qu’il s’agissait d’une tentative d’intimidation, puis il remarqua qu’elle avait ensuite saisi deux des éclats violacés qui avaient apparu à l’endroit où les pointes de sa queue avaient touché terre.  
\- En garde, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son attitude stoïque, même si Oxiderr devinait sa haine palpable derrière ce masque de neutralité.  
\- J’espère que tu feras mieux que celui-là, la nargua le Zinogre Rugissant en pointant une griffe vers le Rathalos gisant.  
Elle ne répondit pas à cette provocation-là, et Oxiderr profita de cet instant de flottement pour lancer le premier coup. Il invoqua dix sphères électriques qui fondirent sur la Rathian, qui les esquiva toutes de justesse. A son tour, elle cracha une boule de feu qui se fragmenta, causant de multiples petites explosions. Le Zinogre n’eut qu’à effectuer un bond pour être hors de portée. Il s’élança ensuite si vivement vers la Rathian qu’elle ne dut voir qu’une trainée d’éclairs fonçant droit sur elle, puis l’énorme corps du Zinogre Rugissant qui réapparut pour la percuter sauvagement. Elle fut repoussée au loin, mais se releva rapidement malgré les dégâts qu’avait causé sa fulgurante charge : les griffes de ses ailes avaient été brisées, et un mince filet de sang s’écoulait de sa cuisse droite. La Rathian nommée Arsenic répliqua par une sphère enflammée qu’elle cracha en s’envolant. Oxiderr la para d’une patte, puis s’avança alors d’un pas tranquille, et, d’une légère contraction des muscles de son dos, libéra la puissance de ses Fulgurinsectes en plusieurs éclairs à la précision effarante. Elle les évita tous, comme habituée à cet exercice, mais le Zinogre Rugissant ne céda pas pour autant, et continua à la harceler, souhaitant l’épuiser puis la piéger. Cependant, au lieu de tous chercher à les esquiver, elle se força à encaisser quelques décharges pour pouvoir approcher son adversaire, supportant davantage la douleur grâce à la protection anti-foudre de son armure.  
« Foutues armures à couche de caoutchouc, heureusement qu’elles ne sont pas nombreuses … Les Rathiens sont vraiment les pires des lâches pour utiliser ce genre de stratagème ! » crachait-il intérieurement.  
La voyant réduire ainsi la distance, Oxiderr invoqua trois éclairs d’un coup pour la stopper. La Rathian parvint à les contourner non sans difficulté, puis se rua dans un dernier effort sur lui. Le Zinogre Rugissant décida alors de bondir à son encontre, ses mâchoires électrifiées prêtes à se refermer sur la chair tendre du ventre de la dragonne verte. Oxiderr comprit trop tard qu’il s’agissait en réalité d’une feinte. Vivement, elle se déporta sur la gauche, puis lui gifla si fort le museau de sa dangereuse queue que la wyverne à crocs s’écrasa au sol. La plaie infligée par les épines de l’appendice caudal suintait de liquide toxique, arrachant un grognement furieux à Oxiderr.  
« Quelle virulence, par Kirin ! On croirait qu’elle a mis le feu à mon sang avec son maudit venin ! » pesta-t-il intérieurement, même si sa surprise et sa souffrance étaient visibles par son ennemi et les soldats Rathiens.  
Lorsqu’il se releva, il constata que le choc de la queue de la Rathian sur sa tête avait créé un nuage de poison qui se diffusait dans l’air. Si la dragonne verte ne s’en souciait guère, le Zinogre Rugissant lui sentait déjà les effets de cet air vicié dans ses poumons, amplifiant sa souffrance dû à la circulation du poison liquide et gazeux dans son organisme.  
« Par tous les dieux ! Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi vite mis en difficulté par une damnée Rathian ?! »  
Celle-ci se reposa, ses cristaux violets dans l’une de ses serres. Elle devait se sentir en confiance après l’avoir empoisonné, ce qui le fit enrager davantage. Il s’élança à nouveau dans une charge éclair, mais la Rathian dû l’anticiper car il la manqua. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il effectua un mouvement circulaire sur lui-même qui lui permit d’envoyer vingt boules électriques autour de lui. Elles touchèrent des soldats Rathiens qui prirent la fuite, mais la Rathian était toujours introuvable, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une gêne à son épaule gauche. Il eut un frisson de surprise : un éclat améthyste était planté dans celle-ci, et il perdait du sang teinté de violet. Le poison se mit à irradier ses deux épaules. La sensation d’avoir du magma en fusion dans les veines devint d’autant plus insupportable.  
La douleur lui faisait perdre la raison, si bien qu’il réalisa son coup le plus puissant, alors qu’il ne le réservait que pour des cas bien précis, sa révélation restant un moyen de prouver aux ennemis des Nordiques qu’ils avaient plus d’un tour dans leur sac. Il hurla à la mort, puis une intense lumière l’enroba. Le ciel se mit à gronder, puis un dôme électrique apparut tout autour d’Oxiderr, qui sauta et réatterrit avec force sur le sol. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un ordre, toute la puissance accumulée par le Zinogre Rugissant fut libérée en un instant, et il devint l’espace d’une seconde une colonne lumineuse verte et bleue. Il entendit à travers son rugissement et celui de la foudre le hurlement de la Rathian qu’il retrouva et vit foudroyée en plein vol, ayant été piégée par le dôme de destruction. Sous la puissance de cette libération d’énergie, des mottes de boue et de terre retombèrent ensuite sur le sol. Lorsque le silence se fit, tous les Rathiens avaient déguerpis, exceptés le trio étrange, à terre. Quelques soldats ayant réalisés beaucoup trop tard ce qu’il se passait jonchaient le terrain de leur cadavre. Il entendit au loin le faible écho du clairon Rathien. Ils avaient battu en retraite. La wyverne à crocs discernait déjà les escouades de soldats chargés de récupérer les blessés ne pouvant se mouvoir.  
Sur ses membres tremblants, Oxiderr haletait, malgré la charge électrique qu’il possédait encore après un coup pareil. Il se sentait en fusion, sa vision se brouillait par moments, et il peinait de plus en plus à tenir debout. Avec difficulté, il arracha le cristal fiché dans son épaule, puis remarqua un second projectile logé dans son poitrail. La Rathian avait donc réussit à lancer ce dernier éclat avant de succomber, dans l’espoir de l’emmener avec elle dans la tombe. Il le retira tout aussi sèchement.  
Sa satisfaction et sa rage prirent faiblement le dessus sur la douleur devenue si violente que son corps semblait ne plus pouvoir la transmettre. Il balaya brièvement la scène du regard, puis tourna les talons, s’efforçant d’avancer, un pas après l’autre.  
« Je vais apprendre à ces foutus chiens ce que je fais à ceux qui me résiste … ! »  
Il avisa un Rathalos étendu sur le sol, le souffle court. On lui avait tranché la queue, et l’une de ses serres était dans un état pitoyable. Si pitoyable que même le plus optimiste des soigneurs n’oserait prétendre pouvoir la soigner. Il saisit sans ménagement le cou du Rathien qui protesta faiblement entre ses crocs, et le traîna avec lui jusqu’au camp de base Rakurien.

 

********************************************

Le Zinogre Rugissant se dirigea d’un côté bien particulier du camp. Le coin de ceux qui le suivaient, qui appréciaient sa manière de faire. Son camp. Il s’était créé il y a déjà un bon moment, pendant la Guerre Sanglante. Certains estimaient que Rakuraï II prenaient beaucoup trop de pincettes avec l’ennemi, qu’il convenait d’exterminer sans cérémonie et sans règles. Oxiderr avait découvert ce ressentiment planant un soir d’été, pendant l’une de ses séances nocturnes de beuverie. Le pouvoir de l’alcool les rassembla, eux et leurs idées, et ainsi naquit leur bande d’anarchistes. En ce temps de guerre, ils discutaient des erreurs que commettait l’empereur, et l’insultaient même parfois ouvertement : personne ne craignait de représailles, tant que l’aîné héritier était avec eux. Lui-même ne se gênait pas une fois enivré pour critiquer son père. Parfois, lorsque l’occasion se présentait, ils récupéraient un cadavre pour le battre et le mutiler. C’était contraire au code du guerrier, mais ils n’en avaient cure, puisqu’à leur sens il s’agissait d’ennemis. Ils devaient en revanche faire preuve de prudence pour ne pas être pris sur le fait : si son père apprenait l’existence de sa bande et de ses pratiques, nul doute qu’il serait dans un fâcheux pétrin, et dans l’incapacité de servir ses pulsions sadiques. Lorsqu’il traversa la partie du camp qui ne l’intéressait pas, de nombreux regards interrogatifs et méprisants se posèrent sur le corps du Rathalos qu’il trainait. Cependant, il ne s’inquiéta pas du nombre aussi important de témoins de son passage : personne n’oserait le dénoncer, et même si c’était le cas, l’empereur leur ferait trancher très certainement la tête pour oser s’en prendre à son fils s’ils n’avaient pas assez de preuves. Or des preuves, il n’en laissait aucune. Son père pouvait donc bien se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, tant que les accusations seraient aussi faibles et infondées, il n’aurait rien à craindre.  
Devant lui apparut alors Irodim, qui vint à sa rencontre, les yeux curieux.  
\- Tu as ramené un prisonnier ? Mais Papa a dit qu’on n’en faisait pas je crois, non ? demanda-t-il.  
Il posa le Rathien au sol pour pouvoir lui répondre.  
\- Il est mort, Irodim. Si je me suis décarcassé à le traîner jusqu’ici, c’est pour comprendre comment fonctionne leur diable d’armure anti-foudre. J’ai affronté trois nouveaux lieutenants qui en possédaient, et cela m’a embêté prodigieusement. Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de contrer ces choses avant qu’elles ne deviennent trop répandues chez les Rathiens. J’ai pris le corps avec pour effectuer des tests, mentit le Zinogre Rugissant, cependant très convaincant.  
\- Tu vas le donner à Achéron alors ? Pour qu’il l’étudie ?  
Oxiderr eut une sueur froide. Il n’avait pas pensé à cette réponse de la part de son petit frère.  
\- C’est moi qui fait le plus gros du travail, je te rappelle ! gronda-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à Achéron de l’étudier ! Il n’a qu’à se trouver lui-même une charogne s’il souhaite faire des expériences !  
Le Zinogre Immortel sembla trouver sa raison juste.  
\- C’est vrai, s’il était si intelligent que ça, il y aurait pensé. Or ce n’est pas le cas, dit-il en hochant la tête.  
L’aîné de la fratrie le laissa sur cette pensée, et reprit le Rathalos entre ses crocs. Il n’était pas d’humeur à réfléchir pour argumenter davantage, le venin dans ses veines le rendant peu patient et enclin à réfléchir, lui qui ne l’était déjà pas.  
Lorsqu’il arriva dans le cercle fermé des tentes de ses compagnons, il lâcha la wyverne volante rouge qui lâcha un faible couinement, unique preuve qu’il était encore en vie. Oxiderr l’enjamba sans plus y prêter attention.  
\- Mes amis ! Regardez ce que je vous ai ramené ! Ce soir, je paie ma tournée ! s’écria-t-il, un sourire douloureux mais satisfait aux lèvres.  
Ses frères de pensées émergèrent de leurs tentes, la plupart encore en pleine forme, et ne présentant que quelques plaies superficielles.  
\- Oxiderr ! On se demandait c’que tu faisais ! Tu nous as ramené un nouveau joujou, à ce que je vois ? répondit gaiement un Zamtrios, un sourire cruel sur son visage.  
\- Et en vie, en plus ! s’étonna un Blangonga en donnant un coup de poing au Rathalos qui émit un gémissement.  
\- Ah ça oui, mes braves ! Mais je vous demanderai bien de le garder ainsi jusqu’à ce soir, ou tout l’intérêt de mon retard aura perdu son sens. Tâchez donc de ne pas trop abîmer la marchandise.  
Ils lui répondirent par un hochement de tête sournois.  
\- Je reviendrais au coucher du soleil, j’ai quelques affaires à régler, déclara-t-il en désignant ses blessures, masquant sa souffrance.  
Le Blangonga s’approcha pour observer de plus près les plaies.  
\- Par Oroshi ! Qui donc a bien pu réussir à t’approcher de si près ?! s’exclama-t-il, n’ayant vu que très peu de fois Oxiderr revenir avec des balafres pareilles.  
Le Zinogre Rugissant eut une moue dédaigneuse.  
\- Pas un valeureux adversaire, en tout cas ! J’ai voulu flanquer une raclée à deux lieutenants qui m’avaient tapé dans l’œil, sauf qu’un troisième m’a attaqué en traître, dans mon dos ! Les deux autres saligauds en ont profité pour s’y mettre à trois sur moi ! J’ai vociféré un bon coup, leur rappelant le sens d’un honneur qu’ils ne possédaient pas, après quoi je les ai taillés en pièces. Mais cette puterelle de Rathian possédait un poison coriace, voyez, mes écailles deviennent violettes. Un véritable feu liquide ! souriait-il malgré la brûlure dudit poison.  
Un Barroth de Jade avait rejoint l’attroupement qui se créait autour de l’héritier aîné Rakurien.  
\- J’ai affronté bon nombre de Rathians, mais un venin laissant des traces pareilles, jamais !  
Le Zinogre Rugissant songea à cela un moment.

 

*****************************************

Lorsque le soleil se retira pour laisser place à la lune, les partisans d’Oxiderr et lui-même rejoignirent le village Rathien dans lequel les Rakuriens fêtaient leur victoire, s’adonnant au pillage du peu de richesses présentes, au viol et à la boisson. Les guerriers rebelles participèrent un moment à ces festivités qu’ils trouvaient de plus en plus fade d’année en année, puis s’éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que Rakuraï portait un vingt-cinquième toast à leur future annexion des Rathlands. Ils repassèrent par leur camp pour prendre le Rathalos souffre-douleur, puis le traînèrent jusqu’à une colline qui offrait une vue sur le village animé par les troupes Nordiques. Le Zinogre Rugissant jeta un bref regard au précipice qui bordait la colline.  
L’alcool et les traces du poison encore présent dans son corps le galvanisaient. Il se sentait bouillant, furieux et joyeux à la fois. Cela l’incita à proclamer un discours de sa composition, devant ses compagnons qui grignotaient des restes d’Aptonoth grillé.  
\- Mes amis ! commença-t-il pour attirer leur attention. Je vous ai raconté comment ces couards et lâches soldats s’en sont pris à moi, et l’amertume que cela m’a laissé dans la bouche. Si j’ai ramené cette charogne, c’est pour exercer ma vengeance envers ces fils de rats ! rugit-il. Si pour nous, la pire des calomnies est de nous attaquer dans notre dos, qu’est-ce qui pourrait humilier et outrager un Rathien, à votre avis ?!  
Tous proposèrent de différentes idées.  
\- On le noie !  
\- On l’ébouillante !  
\- On le brûle vif ! Tué par le feu qu’il maîtrise !  
Oxiderr eut un rire franc mais terrifiant.  
\- Non mes braves ! Les Rathiens crachent du feu, c’est un fait. Mais n’oubliez pas également qu’ils volent ! Et comment outrage-t-on un volant ? On lui tranche les ailes ! répondit-il en désignant d’une griffe le Rathalos, qui dans une ultime poussée d’adrénaline avait écarquillé les yeux d’épouvante, et tentait de ramper pour fuir les Nordiques fous furieux.  
Les autres approuvèrent sa proposition avec des éclats de rire gras.  
\- Acceptez-vous de m’accorder l’honneur de procéder ? leur demanda-t-il, les crocs découverts en un rictus fou, étreignant sans ménagement le cou du Rathalos qu’il ramena puis écrasa d’un genou sur sa cage thoracique, s’emparant d’une dague à découper la viande.  
Les Nordiques firent part de leur excitation bruyamment.  
\- Vas-y ! Et le rate pas surtout !  
Le Zinogre gris lunaire planta sa lame dans le muscle de l’aile gauche du Rathalos, qui était prêt à sombrer dans l’inconscience par l’intensité de la douleur. Oxiderr le baffa pour le garder éveillé : s’il ne souffrait pas, ce spectacle n’aurait plus d’intérêt, et sa haine ne serait pas assouvie. D’un geste lent et méthodique, il tira sur celle-ci, déchirant les muscles et les tissus, maculant le membre alaire de liquide vital. Le Rathien étouffa un cri, le sang ayant afflué dans sa gorge empêchant la sortie du moindre son.  
Une fois que l’aile fut à moitié sectionnée, Oxiderr dégagea le couteau. Puis, lentement, savourant la souffrance atroce de sa victime, il l’arracha du corps, dont la réaction fut de vomir une quantité non négligeable de sang. Le loup reprit alors sa dague pour la ficher dans l’autre aile, cette fois-ci au milieu de la voilure, qu’il mutila sauvagement de multiples entailles. Lorsqu’elle ne ressembla plus qu’à un morceau de linge transpercé de part en part, il trancha la partie de voilure adjacente au corps. Le Rathalos sembla trouver la force de hurler, mais le Zinogre Rugissant le fit taire d’un coup de poing. Il appela alors l’un de ses partisans pour tenir le corps tandis qu’il saisissait l’aile encore retenue par son os et son muscle. D’un coup sec, il la déboita, puis sectionna les tendons avec ses griffes. Le Rathien, assommé, reprit conscience en un glapissement déchirant qui fut tu par l’acolyte d’Oxiderr. L’héritier Rakurien planta alors le couteau dans le sol.  
\- J’ai une question « scientifique » à vous poser … déclara-il en se retournant vers les spectateurs, le visage souillé de liquide pourpre.  
Les autres, peu intimidés par la scène, lui intimèrent de la dire.  
\- Un Rathalos sans ailes peut-il voler ?  
Exaltés, ils lui répondirent d’effectuer une « expérience » pour répondre à cette problématique.  
Oxiderr étira de nouveau ses crocs en un sourire malsain, empoignant le Rathien horriblement mutilé pour le placer près du précipice.  
\- Cela « tombe » parfaitement bien ! Voilà un ravin qui va nous permettre d’obtenir une réponse ! s’exclama-t-il faussement, déclenchant d’autres ricanements de la part de ses confrères.  
L’exaltation atteignait son paroxysme.  
\- A mort le chien galeux !  
\- Ne nous fais pas languir plus longtemps, par les Dieux !  
Il lâcha le corps dans le vide. Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent pour profiter de la vision de la chute du Rathien amorphe, qui percuta une dizaine de rochers avant de s’écraser au sol, inerte.

 

************************************

 

Dans les profondeurs du ravin, le Rathalos malheureusement encore en vie souffrait son agonie en silence. Ses côtes brisées, ses ailes arrachées, son crâne fracturé, tout son corps hurlait une souffrance atroce et sourde qu’il ne pouvait exprimer que par les rares larmes qui glissaient sur son visage ensanglanté. Lorsqu’il sentit enfin avec soulagement son cœur ralentir et sa vision devenir noire, il murmura :  
\- Ga … Gamala …


	10. Chapitre 10 (Arsenic POV)

\- Oxiderr …  
Pour l’une des premières fois de sa vie, Arsenic avait libéré ses émotions. Elle les gardait d’ordinaire toujours pour elle-même, et seuls ses frères et sœurs parvenaient à lire son humeur. Ses parents adoptifs en avaient toujours été incapables, si bien qu’elle était peu comprise lorsqu’elle n’était qu’une dragonnette. Mais là, malgré elle, le sceau qui maintenait enfermées ses pensées s’était brisé. La Rathian Reine-Poison n’était pas la seule à avoir subi un traumatisme similaire : depuis qu’on les avait retrouvés gisant au beau milieu du champ de bataille et ramené au château des Rathlands, c’est-à-dire la veille, Blast avait cessé de s’alimenter et de parler, et Zénith ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Par élimination, ce fut à elle de narrer aux généraux et au roi leur tragique rencontre avec celui qui se présentait comme l’héritier aîné de l’Empire Rakuraï. Bien entendu, le roi lui ordonna à elle et ses deux frères de ne plus se mêler au conflit, terrorisé par l’évènement ayant failli coûter la vie de trois de ses enfants. Arsenic hocha la tête devant lui, mais une détermination semblable à celle de Zénith avait naquit dans son esprit, et elle ne voulait vivre que pour retrouver cet « Oxiderr » pour le réaffronter et le tuer, le punissant ainsi de son acte outrageux et de ses insultes. Astalian, qui avait décelé cette étincelle inhabituelle dans les yeux si calmes de la Rathian, était venue la voir ensuite, au chevet de Zénith. Elle lui avait expliqué que ce qu’ils avaient vu jusqu’à maintenant n’était que le commencement des horreurs, et qu’elle n’appuyait pas aveuglément les paroles de Khryselios, mais qu’ils devaient savoir qu’en continuant à combattre, ce type d’évènement pouvait être courant. Arsenic avait de nouveau hoché la tête, mais elle n’avait plus aucune envie de peser le pour et le contre, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. La guerre devenait aussi une affaire personnelle, désormais. Et celui qui avait bafoué l’honneur en s’acharnant sur Zénith devait payer. La générale l’avait donc laissé ainsi, sentant l’inefficacité de ses mots, en lui lançant un regard navré qu’elle avait ensuite posé sur le corps inerte du Rathalos Roi-Enfer. Lorsqu’elle avait disparu, Arsenic avait refermé la porte, puis s’était rapproché du lit pour rester auprès de son frère, silencieuse. Puis elle avait percé le silence en murmurant ce nom qui donnait à présent un nouveau sens à sa raison d’être.   
Blast fit une entrée si discrète qu’on l’eut pris pour un spectre. Sa pâleur naturelle ne l’aidait déjà pas ; son visage cerné et plus blafard que d’habitude lui donnait une apparence fantomatique. Ses yeux vermillon se posèrent sur Zénith, puis sur sa sœur. Il vint à sa rencontre, et la Rathian sut que dans ce genre de situations il valait mieux ne rien dire, aussi elle écarta ses ailes pour envelopper son petit frère dans une affectueuse étreinte. Il ne fallut guère beaucoup de temps pour que celui-ci se relâche, secoué de sanglots.  
\- J-J’ … J’ai eu si peur ! J-Je suis resté comme un lâche à-à-à ne rien faire, alors q-que toi tu as eu le cour-rage de prendre s-sa défense … ! hoqueta le Rathalos de cristal. J-Je n’ai servi à rien ! C’est à c-cause de moi qu’il v-v-va peut-être mourir !   
Arsenic resserra légèrement son étreinte comme pour presser le jus acide qu’était la culpabilité de Blast. Ce jus se concrétisa sous la forme de larmes salées que son frère déversait de plus en plus.  
\- J-J’en ai assez d-d’être poltron ! couina le Rathalos d’albâtre. C’est uniquement m-ma f-faute si Zénith est c-comme ça !  
Elle jugea qu’elle pouvait commencer à intervenir.  
\- Blast, ce Zinogre était surpuissant. Moi-même, je ne suis pas parvenue à le repousser. Zénith s’est fait battre à plates coutures en moins de trente secondes. Tu n’aurais pas réussi à faire mieux. Nous nous sommes fait avoir par un ennemi qui s’est révélé trop puissant. Nous devons la vie à un miracle, c’est tout ce que nous pouvons en déduire.   
Il releva légèrement son regard humide.  
\- J’étais t-trop faible …  
\- Nous l’étions tous. Le seul à blâmer, ce n’est pas toi, mais ce Rakurien pour nous avoir outragé.   
Blast ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux baissés présentaient un soupçon de vie.  
Arsenic entendit qu’on toquait légèrement à la porte, elle relâcha donc son frère pour ouvrir. Phénix et Blister se tenaient derrière, un air grave peint sur leur visage. Contrairement à celle du cadet de la fratrie, la princesse arborait une mine étrangement peu fatiguée, mais Arsenic devina que son maquillage dissimulait sans doute les traces visibles de son inquiétude.  
La Reine-Poison céda à leur requête silencieuse en les laissant entrer.  
\- Il … Ne s’est toujours pas réveillé, hein ? demanda faiblement Phénix.  
Arsenic secoua la tête.  
Blister s’approcha lentement du lit à baldaquins. L’aîné sommeillait toujours, couché en chien de fusil, et sa respiration, bien que lente et difficile, était régulière. La Rathian Noire effleura légèrement l’une des ailes du Rathalos avec la sienne. Elle n’obtint pas de réaction de celui-ci.  
\- Est-on … Est-on au moins sûr qu’il reprendra conscience ?   
Sa voix tremblait comme une feuille turbulée par le vent.   
Arsenic fixa sa sœur cadette un instant, puis son regard se posa sur le Rathalos Incendiaire, dont l’angoisse se remarquait par l’absence de flammèches émergentes de son corps. Elle n’osa pas répondre, et baissa ses prunelles améthyste. La Reine-Poison mit un terme à la tension silencieuse qui régnait en relevant son regard qu’elle promena sur ses frères et sa sœur, puis elle quitta la pièce, lançant un dernier œil au corps de Zénith.

 

***********************************

 

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu’elle volait sans but précis lorsqu’elle décida de se poser près de l’une des chapelles d’Ignis. Elle se doutait que la cathédrale devait avoir été prise d’assaut par les habitants suppliant l’intervention de Teostra, après cette cuisante défaite non-digérée par les Rathiens. A peine ses serres eurent-elles touché le sol qu’elle sentit l’effervescence qui régnait dans le centre. L’air était lourd et résonnant du brouhaha qui s’élevait de partout. En ce lendemain de bataille, toute la cité s’agitait des dernières nouvelles. L’attaque éclair de Rakuraï, le massacre des Rathiens, l’état du prince héritier après sa confrontation avec le fils aîné de l’empereur Nordique … Arsenic ressentait les émotions graves, anxieuses, flottantes dans le ciel où le soleil brillait à son zénith. Elle lâcha un bref soupir, puis pénétra dans la petite bâtisse destinée aux prières. L’intérieur désert et plutôt sombre la conforta. Elle s’avança jusqu’à l’autel de pierre pour y déposer quelques pièces, puis, levant les yeux vers la flamme qui y brûlait, elle adressa sa plus fervente prière aux Lions astraux.  
« Ô Teostra et Lunastra, préservez la vie de mon frère Zénith, je vous en conjure, pour qu’il puisse panser son honneur blessé. »  
Après un bref signe de l’aile censé représenter l’astre diurne, elle quitta la chapelle, et se dirigea vers la première taverne qu’elle trouva. Il lui restait quelques Rathdors, et elle songea que son père ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur ce coup-ci de se changer les idées grâce à l’alcool. Elle entra donc dans l’établissement nommé « La Flamme Bleue », tenu par un Rathalos Azur, où régnait une agitation palpable. Le lieu étant principalement fréquenté par des Rathalos et des Basarios, elle passa inaperçue au milieu de cette populace.   
Les Basarios étaient en réalité des Gravios encore à un stade juvénile. Ce qui leur valait un nom à part entière, c’était notamment leur différence physique avec leur stade adulte. Eux étaient rondouillards, possédaient une queue très courte et fine et deux excroissances pierreuses sur le bout du nez, tandis que les Gravios étaient certes énormes mais équilibrés, et ne possédaient qu’une petite pointe entre les deux narines. Quant à leur queue, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu’ils possédaient en tant que Basarios : longue, bardée de piquants, et se terminant en une masse capable d’abattre une muraille, elle devenait une véritable arme. Il arrivait cependant parfois qu’au lieu de l’habituelle roche, ce soit des cristaux qui poussent le long de la colonne vertébrale d’un Basarios. Ce « Basarios Rubis » prenait en grandissant une teinte bien plus sombre, et, perdant ses cristaux rosâtres, il devenait un Gravios Onyx. Ce genre de phénomène était encore à l’étude des érudits, qui ne trouvaient pas encore d’explications à cette mutation. Si l’origine de certaines sous-espèces était éclaircie depuis des décennies déjà, d’autres restaient incomprises, comme celle des Basarios ou encore des Nargacugas.  
Arsenic se dirigea promptement vers le comptoir, et y déposa 3 Rathdors.  
\- Une liqueur de graine pouvoir, s’il vous plait, lâcha-t-elle en fixant le tavernier droit dans les yeux.  
Il sembla hésiter sur la façon de répondre.  
\- Bien, m-madame.  
Lorsqu’il revint avec ladite liqueur, le Rathian lilas le remercia et déposa un Rathdor supplémentaire sur le comptoir. Ce fut au tour du Rathalos Azur de la remercier pour son pourboire.   
Elle resta près du bar à siroter sa boisson, tendant l’oreille aux paroles des Rathiens présents. La Rathian discerna une majorité de discussions stériles portant sur la nécessité de tuer Rakuraï de la même façon qu’il avait fait tuer la princesse Tourmaline, ainsi que plusieurs débats ayant pour sujet la raison de l’engagement des Burutiens aux côtés du pire cancrelat de Solhatar. Une conversation suscita cependant sa curiosité, les mots « outrage » et « punition divine » ayant attiré son attention. En se concentrant davantage, elle apprit qu’un soldat mort avait été retrouvé amputé de ses deux ailes, et laissé pour mort au fond d’un ravin. Sa cage thoracique brisée prouvait une effroyable hypothèse : on l’avait mutilé ainsi pour le jeter ensuite dans le gouffre. Le lieu du crime étant proche du village que les Rakuriens avaient pris d’assaut pour fêter leur écrasante victoire, on se doutait bien qu’il s’agissait là d’un acte barbare perpétré par un Nordique.   
« Trancher les ailes d’un Rathien, le pire outrage que l’on puisse lui faire ! Les Rakuriens seraient-ils si abominables ? Qui serait pourtant assez fou pour ne pas craindre la fureur des Dieux ? » songea-t-elle avec dégoût.  
Elle décida de lâcher le fil lorsque la discussion perdit sa pertinence, et dériva sur des injures au peuple Nordique tout entier.   
La porte s’ouvrit alors de manière plutôt brutale, attirant l’attention plutôt courroucée de tous les clients. Une Mizutsune plutôt bien amochée fit son entrée, accompagnée par un Hermitaur Daimyo et un Ceanataur Shogun. Elle semblait furieuse, à en juger par la couleur écarlate de ses barbillons, et se hâta vivement vers le bar, où elle claqua bruyamment une quinzaine de pièces devant le nez du gérant qui avait les traits froncés.   
\- Vous avez du thé ? demanda-t-elle assez agressivement.  
\- Seulement du vert, grogna la wyverne volante en réponse.  
Elle adressa un regard à ses acolytes qui acquiescèrent.  
\- Cela fera l’affaire … Deux thés verts et une bière alors.  
Le tavernier hocha la tête. Le léviathan et ses compères carapaceons s’installèrent à une table proche, et entamèrent une discussion fort virulente, que la Mizutsune semblait clairement mener. D’ici, Arsenic entendait des mots peu affectueux sortir de la bouche de celle-ci. Les autres clients étaient fortement irrités de sa présence bruyante, mais se contentaient de siffler entre leurs dents.  
« C’est très étrange, pour une Ecumienne, d’être si … Belliqueuse ? Energique ? A moins qu’elle n’en soit pas une ? Peut-être une sans-patrie mercenaire … » pensa-t-elle.  
Le Rathalos Azur héla un de ses serveurs Felyne qui apporta les boissons aux Ecumiens.   
\- Vous n’avez jamais vu Opale ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son curieux intérêt envers les nouveaux venus. Quel spécimen pourtant ! On ne devinerait pas qu’il s’agit bel et bien d’une princesse !  
Arsenic reporta son regard sur lui, l’incitant à continuer. Elle s’était fourvoyée, apparemment.  
\- A chaque fois que les Ecumiens nous envoient une unité de renfort, c’est elle qui les mène. Parfois, il y a leur général là, dont personne n’a retenu le nom. Faut dire que comparé à elle, c’est un timide ! Je suis sûr qu’elle l’a écarté exprès pour avoir entièrement les rênes. De ce qu’on m’a raconté, sur le champ de bataille, c’est un tigre ! Sauvage et inarrêtable ! Je crois que la défaite lui laisse un goût assez amer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
« Ah ça, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. » songea-t-elle en observant à nouveau l’Ecumienne pointer une griffe accusatrice vers le Ceanataur Shogun, tandis que l’Hermitaur Daimyo le défendait.  
\- Quelque part, une boule d’énergie pareille, ça remonte le moral, vous voyez ? La plupart des gens sont défaitistes et pensent que ça ne vaut même plus la peine de chercher à résister aux Rakuriens. Peu clament encore haut et fort que notre vengeance sera accomplie en les écrasant. Rien qu’à la regarder, on se sent d’humeur à se battre. C’est comme une claque visuelle qui remet les idées en place. Sa virulence est comme qui dirait contagieuse …  
Elle hocha la tête. Cela faisait effectivement sens.  
Après sa troisième liqueur, la Reine-Poison se résolut à quitter l’établissement aux clients forts enivrés. De dehors, on entendait encore les vociférations d’Opale qui s’était mise à jouer au Gwent avec des mercenaires Rathiens, et qui, en mauvaise perdante, rugissait d’indignation à chaque défaite. Peut-être était-ce dû à la somme d’argent qu’elle avait misé. Elle avait dû avaler au moins quatre bières depuis son arrivée et, de par son mode de vie Ecumien éloigné de l’alcool, elle devait mal le tenir. Ses effets devaient être la raison pour laquelle l’idée de jouer aux cartes en misant une somme d’argent astronomique lui était venu à l’esprit.  
Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et la lumière vive de celui-ci contrastant avec celle tamisée de la taverne lui agressa les yeux. Arsenic prit son envol et se dirigea vers la forge de Knart, afin de récupérer son armure ainsi que celle de ses frères, qui, ayant subis des dégâts conséquents, avaient été confiées au forgeron royal. L’alcool -bien qu’elle fût plus accommodée à ses effets que la princesse Ecumienne- affaiblissait ses ailes, ce qui l’incita à parcourir les derniers mètres à pied. Sans doute était-ce le froid qui amplifiait cette sensation de mollesse. Lorsqu’elle parvint à la forge, celle-ci était déserte, et elle dût sonner un petit carillon pour qu’un des ouvriers vienne à sa rencontre.   
\- Bonjour, Knart est-il présent ? demanda la Reine-Poison au Lavasioth.  
\- Non hélas, c’était pour quelle affaire ? Je pourrais lui transmettre votre demande, Ma Dame.  
\- Je viens récupérer nos armures, expliqua-t-elle. Il y en a trois, une rouge, une bleue et une verte …   
La description sembla évoquer quelque chose au Lavasioth.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Je vous les apporte de suite !  
L’ouvrier disparut dans le tunnel menant à l’atelier. Il revint moins de deux minutes plus tard avec les trois armures, brillantes et presque neuves. Knart avait fait un excellent travail dessus, et Arsenic estima le temps nécessaire à un tel polissage à quatre heures par pièce.   
Après avoir remercié le Lavasioth, elle s’envola à nouveau, saisissant fermement son fardeau de ses serres, et bifurqua vers le château. 

 

*********************************

 

Elle hésita à pousser une nouvelle fois la porte de bois rare ornée d’or. Prenant une courageuse inspiration, Arsenic pénétra dans la chambre de Zénith, déserte. La Reine-Poison déposa l’armure pourpre sur son bureau, puis s’approcha à nouveau du lit du prince. Tirant une chaise à elle, elle s’assit, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. L’hiver teintait le paysage de blanc, bien que les premières neiges ne soient pas encore arrivées, et ce malgré l’éclat du soleil qui persistait à donner de la force à ses rayons. Arsenic se souvint d’une fois où, lorsqu’elle était plus petite, elle jouait avec ses frères à la bataille de neige dans la poudreuse. A cette époque, Phénix n’était encore qu’un tout jeune dragonnet, mais le Rathalos Incendiaire était déjà capable de faire fondre instantanément la neige à proximité. De ce fait, il gagnait systématiquement, car aucune boule de neige ne parvenait à toucher ses écailles brûlantes. La Rathian se rappelait aussi que Chryselene les appelait ensuite pour boire du lait d’Aptonoth chaud au miel, au coin de l’âtre, tandis que Khryselios s’inquiétait sur la probabilité qu’ils puissent tomber malades. C’était un bon souvenir …  
Un léger mouvement de la part du corps grenat inerte la tira de ses pensées nostalgiques.  
\- Zénith … ?  
Elle n’obtint pas de réponse.   
« J’ai dû rêver … Je ne devrais pas me faire tant d’illusions, je pourrais le regretter si jamais … » songea-t-elle, n’osant pas même achever sa pensée.  
Arsenic exhala un long soupir, puis retourna à la contemplation du dehors.   
« Dans ce genre de cas, on ne peut s’en remettre qu’à la foi. Espérons que les Lions astraux aient entendu ma prière … »  
L’une des ailes du Rathalos bougea à nouveau, et fût accompagnée quelques secondes plus tard par sa gorge qui émit un faible grondement.  
\- Zénith … ! prononça la voix étouffée de la Rathian, qui se rapprocha de lui.  
Les yeux clos du Roi-Enfer s’entrouvrirent péniblement, comme sa bouche qui peina à articuler une phrase.  
\- C’est comme cela … Qu’on m’appelle …   
Elle se jeta à son cou, en prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas l’écraser.  
\- Comment trouves-tu le temps de faire de l’ironie dans un moment pareil, idiot ! gémit-elle, enrouée.  
A travers ses larmes, elle s’aperçut alors que le Rathalos dissimulait des sentiments plus graves derrière cet humour incongru. Elle essuya les perles salées qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et relâcha le prince héritier.  
\- Je … Il … Que s’est-il passé lorsque j’ai perdu connaissance ? l’interrogea-t-il de sa voix elle aussi rauque, les traits tirés.  
Arsenic redoutait l’instant où il lui demanderait cela, et elle n’espérait pas qu’il veuille connaître la vérité si tôt. Son regard quitta le visage de son frère pour se figer sur le sol. Les yeux vides, elle raconta tout d’une seule traite.  
\- Blast était terrifié et ne pouvait plus bouger. Je … J’ai donc provoqué ce Zinogre … Oxiderr, en duel. Je pensais pouvoir m’en sortir, j’étais parvenue à l’empoisonner, et éviter ses éclairs n’était pas chose aisée mais possible … Mais ce qu’il m’avait montré durant les quarante premières secondes, c’était une simple démonstration. Il possédait une vitesse fulgurante, à croire qu’il se téléportait. Lorsqu’il s’est lassé de ce divertissement, il a provoqué une gigantesque décharge qui m’a atteint moi et Blast. Les armures ont été presque carbonisées, mais elles nous ont sauvé … Cela faisait une journée que tu dormais, acheva-t-elle après un blanc, en relevant ses iris améthyste.  
Elle eut un frisson à le voir hocher la tête d’un air absent.  
\- A quoi penses-tu ? souffla-t-elle doucement.  
\- Je pense au fait qu’on ait failli tous y passer, Arsenic.  
Il se leva, et fit quelque pas, raides et maladroits. Il y eut un silence froid et grave.  
\- J’ai échoué à vous protéger … Quel prince suis-je, si ne je suis pas même capable de protéger mes propres frères et sœurs … ?  
\- Un prince vaillant, qui a le mérite de reconnaître son devoir, et de se battre pour sa nation, répondit la Reine-Poison. Un prince qui ne fait guère passer son confort personnel avant la survie de son peuple. Tout le monde échoue et doit se nourrir de ses erreurs pour qu’elles ne se reproduisent jamais.  
\- On était trop faibles … Et par-dessus tout, naïfs … ! murmura-t-il, regardant ses blessures bandées, tournant ses prunelles comme dépossédée de vie.  
\- Nous avons sous-estimé le danger qui nous tourmente pourtant depuis dix ans, c’est un fait. Mais une guerre est une guerre. Il y aura toujours plus fort que nous, Zénith. Et … Cet « Oxiderr » qui t’a outragé, ne veux-tu donc pas t’en venger ?  
Les rôles s’étaient inversés. C’était lui qui se mettait à douter, tandis qu’elle tentait de l’entraîner dans sa détermination.  
Ce fut à son tour de relever ses yeux, flamboyant de colère, qui rencontrèrent ceux à présent déterminés de sa sœur jadis si discrète et calme.  
\- Si, bien sûr que si.   
Il se releva entièrement, regagnant son attitude normale, féroce et fière.  
\- Ce chien va payer pour ce que lui et son peuple ont fait à mes frères et sœurs.  
Arsenic décida de lui faire part de ses réflexions.  
\- A ce propos …  
Le Roi-Enfer parut surpris, et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je … Je ne pense pas que les Rakuriens soient la cause de la mort de Tourmaline.


	11. Chapitre 11 (Zénith & Rakuraï POV)

Zénith était, sous son armure vermillon, en ébullition. Son ire était si exacerbée que la douleur de ses blessures s’était presque évanouie, au profit de l’adrénaline naissante qui irriguait chacun de ses muscles affaiblis. La peur n’existait plus à présent.   
Bien sûr, lorsqu’il avait demandé à reprendre du service le lendemain de son réveil, son père s’y était fortement opposé. Mais le Roi-Enfer ne craignait plus Khryselios. Ce qu’il ressentait pour lui s’apparentait de plus en plus à du mépris. Le roi des Rathlands l’avait senti, et après avoir tenté de rétablir son autorité, il avait cédé à son propre fils. La colère de celui-ci lui avait fait prononcé des mots plus acides et corrosifs que le venin d’Arsenic, et Zénith, bien qu’il sût que ces paroles avaient affecté profondément son père, n’en tirait aucun remord. Le prince Rathien avait donc exprimé son sentiment indifférent quant à l’avis de Khryselios, qu’il savait incapable de riposter, et avait alors presque savouré la tristesse et la défaite qui s’étaient imprimées sur son visage. « Entre la vie d’un seul être et celle de milliers de civils, un roi ne peut se permettre d’être égoïste » avait-il craché avant de le laisser ainsi, seul et vaincu.   
Et voici qu’il était là, debout comme les mille cinq cents autres soldats restant pour défendre les Rathlands depuis son cœur : la forteresse d’Ignis. Ils se tenaient ainsi devant le mur d’enceinte, prêts à l’impossible pour empêcher l’ennemi de franchir la barrière de leur corps. Depuis les remparts, les meilleurs cracheurs de feu se préparaient à faire office d’« archers », comme disait Tinarg. Il avait expliqué qu’il s’agissait du terme employé pour les humains qui défendaient leurs villes grâce à des artefacts permettant de toucher leur ennemi à distance. Le système était ingénieux, et comme les monstres possédaient pour la plupart des projectiles naturels comme les flammes, cette stratégie fut reprise par bon nombre d’états. On avait également fait appel aux troubadours royaux pour se tenir sur les fortifications d’Ignis. L’idée semblait absurde, mais la capacité des Qurupecos à pouvoir régénérer la vitalité des autres monstres grâce à leur chant était au contraire très utile, et les généraux avaient donc demandés aux wyvernes aviaires de venir prêter main forte. Leur chant pouvait également renforcer les tissus musculaires et octroyer ainsi une résistance aux coups et une puissance de frappe supplémentaire. Nul ne savait comment et pourquoi cela se produisait. Cela faisait partie des plus grands mystères non résolus du monde.   
Comme chaque fois, les généraux se tenaient en première ligne, préparés à faire directement front aux troupes de Rakuraï, qui devaient surgir d’un moment à l’autre. Au-dessus d’eux, la générale Astalian planait comme un vautour, scrutant depuis les cieux l’apparition des Nordiques. Les visages étaient tendus. Tous étaient animés par la même force du désespoir, et cette force était bien connue pour être la plus puissante. Sauf lui. Et Arsenic, qui partageait la même détermination et la même soif de vengeance que son frère aîné. Blast, quant à lui, avait accepté de revenir combattre, mais il restait plus modéré, et moins emporté par la déraison qu’était celle d’écouter son sang capricieux. Zénith s’était senti pousser des ailes lorsqu’il avait constaté que sa sœur, d’ordinaire si pragmatique, rejoignait entièrement son point de vue.  
A côté de lui se tenait une Mizutsune possédant moult égratignures, et dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle aussi semblait être régi par un sentiment furieux, et cela se trahissait par les mouvements frénétiques de sa queue et la couleur écarlate de ses barbillons faciaux. S’il se souvenait bien, ils arboraient une couleur rosâtre en temps normal, bleue en cas de fatigue extrême, et rouge vif si l’individu était fortement contrarié ou énervé.   
« N’est-ce pas cette Ecumienne étrange, qui dirige la compagnie envoyée par Tidal III en renfort ? » se demanda Zénith.  
Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les cris d’alerte claironnants de Saxo et Trumpet, dont la poche vocale était déployée. Leur bec s’était aussi étiré, prêt à projeter des sons puissants.  
\- Les Rakuriens sont en vue ! s’écria Astalian depuis les airs avant d’atterrir devant Tinarg.  
Le Gravios hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers ses soldats.  
\- Pour les Rathlands ! rugit-il.  
\- POUR LES RATHLANDS ! clamèrent-ils tous à l’unisson.  
Presque aussitôt, le son caractéristique d’une flamme prête à être crachée retentit par dizaines de fois, et les premiers projectiles enflammés fendirent l’air pour s’abattre au pied de la colline où surgissaient les premiers Nordiques. En tête du régiment galopaient Rakuraï et deux de ses fils. Zénith sentit la vengeance faire bouillir à nouveau son sang : Oxiderr était à la droite de son père.   
La plupart des boules de feu firent mouche, et les premières lignes furent ralenties par cette pluie ardente qui s’abattait sur eux, sauf bien évidemment l’empereur, ses fils et ses généraux. La plaine d’Ignis tremblait sous le galop effréné des guerriers de Rakuraï et les impacts des flammes des archers. Derrière les Rakuriens ne subsistait que la désolation. Le passage de l’armée retournait le sol telle une charrue au soc d’acier, et projetait des mottes de terre entières en tous sens. Malgré le vent qui portait en leur faveur, chaque Rathien entendit le hurlement féroce des quatre Zinogres de tête puis le mugissement approbatif du régiment entier leur écorcher les tympans. Ils devaient être à présent à deux cents mètres. Les Qurupecos troubadours poussèrent alors leurs chants, et Zénith sentit ses tissus se durcir de manière spontanée. L’effet de ces mélodies était tout bonnement formidable.  
Le Roi-Enfer était sur le qui-vive. Chacun de ses muscles était bandé à l’extrême, et sa gueule laissait s’échapper en continu de petites flammèches qu’il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Malheur à qui croiserait son chemin. Il avait une revanche à accomplir, et rien ne l’en détournerait. Lorsque que les Nordiques ne furent plus qu’à une cinquantaine de mètres, Zénith usa de toute la force de ses poumons pour expulser un projectile semblable à une pierre. Mais ce n’en était pas réellement une. Il s’agissait d’un fragment de son Rubis couplé avec ses flammes. Chaque monstre possédait un joyau en lui, au niveau du cœur. Très fragile à la naissance, il se développait avec l’âge, devenant de plus en plus puissant. Car en effet, il permettait d’exploiter la totalité de la puissance de celui qui le détenait. Chez les Rathalos, par exemple, il se nommait « Rubis », et agissait principalement sur la capacité de la gorge à produire des flammes. Pour d’autres, comme les Gravios, leur effet était plus diffus. Autrefois, les chasseurs convoitaient énormément ces gemmes, symboles du monstre porteur, qu’ils vendaient comme de vulgaires bijoux. Zénith en revanche, était capable d’une chose peu ordinaire : il savait fragmenter son joyau pour l’incorporer à ses flammes, créant ainsi une véritable bombe à retardement. Cependant, la régénération de celui-ci étant plutôt lente, il ne devait pas en abuser, contrairement à ce que lui hurlait son instinct vengeur.  
La pierre, qui émettait une aura brûlante visible, atterrit aux pieds des Nordiques, qui n’eurent pas le temps de réaliser la nature de cet objet, et elle explosa quelques secondes plus tard dans un bruit assourdissant. Des cris de souffrance s’élevèrent, et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle révéla une dizaine de Gammoths terrassés par les flammes, qui ravageaient leur toison tricolore. Les bêtes à crocs tentaient de les éteindre grâce à leur souffle glacé en barrissant de longues complaintes. Derrière eux, on remarquait que les plus touchés par l’explosion étaient des monstres liés à l’élément glace, comme des Lagombis ou des Zamtrios. Cela n’arrêta pourtant pas Rakuraï et le reste de son régiment qui poursuivirent leur assaut à une vitesse grandissante. Les espaces devenus vacants furent comblés par les Burutiens de renfort, peu sensibles au feu. Le Roi-Enfer sentit les yeux de l’empereur rechercher le responsable de ce désagrément, et se poser sur sa gueule fumante et rougeoyante. La wyverne à crocs rugit à nouveau, dressant ses poils dorsaux. Les héritiers ne tardèrent pas à l’imiter. Les Rakuriens fondirent alors sur les derniers Rathiens en mesure de défendre le Royaume. La plupart bondirent au-dessus des premières lignes Rathiennes pour éviter les flammes à bout portant que les soldats crachaient, sans toutefois contrer la deuxième pluie de feu provoqué par les archers.   
Zénith se jeta corps et âme sur le Gammoth qui fonçait sur lui. Saisissant une de ses défenses, il utilisa son appui pour grimper sur son dos, qu’il mordit sauvagement de ses crocs encore brûlants. Le mammouth bleu se débattit, mais continua d’avancer en bousculant les soldats sur son passage. Le prince des Rathlands planta alors encore plus profondément ses crocs et ses griffes dans la peau dure, pesant de tout son poids sur la défense rocheuse lui servant d’appui, afin de stopper la progression de la bête à crocs. Celle-ci, sentant le poison des serres du Rathalos se diffuser dans ses veines, se cabra en mugissant, et saisit la wyverne volante de sa trompe. Zénith tint bon, et mordit la trompe préhensile qui cherchait à cracher son souffle glacial tout en l’attrapant, arrachant une touffe de poils rouges et blancs au passage. Il entraperçut un Barioth qui se jetait sur lui depuis les airs, mais il l’abattit d’une sphère enflammée particulièrement puissante avant qu’il ne puisse venir en aide au Gammoth.   
Le mammouth perdait beaucoup de sang, et s’épuisait à force de s’agiter vainement. Le Roi-Enfer attendit qu’il faiblisse jusqu’à poser un genou au sol, et se laissa glisser jusqu’à la gorge velue qu’il enserra de ses crocs. Puis, lorsqu’il sentit la veine jugulaire entre ses dents, il les arracha d’un coup sec de sa prise. La bête à crocs bleue égorgée voulut beugler de désespoir, mais le Rathalos l’acheva avant d’un coup de sa queue protégée de métal sur sa tempe pierreuse. L’énorme masse s’effondra au sol, causant une secousse qui déséquilibra les combattants proches. Zénith n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de rencontrer son prochain adversaire. Un rayon de glace fusa au-dessus du cadavre du mammouth bleu, et un Zamtrios fit son apparition. Sautant par-dessus la charogne, il créa son armure de glace caractéristique, puis se jeta sur le Roi-Enfer dans l’espoir de le transpercer grâce à son excroissance frontale gelée. Zénith n’eut pas de mal à esquiver l’amphibien, et riposta par une boule enflammée dévastatrice. Le grognement qu’il poussa attesta de la douleur du requin de glace. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, le prince des Rathlands chargea vivement, puis cloua la gueule du Zamtrios avec l’une de ses serres. De l’autre, il griffa sauvagement la chair molle du ventre, et planta ses crocs dans l’aileron dorsal. La résistance qu’il lui offrit fut trop faible pour l’empêcher de l’éventrer. L’amphibien tenta une dernière fois de cracher sa glace, puis s’écroula dans un bain de sang et d’entrailles. Un Lagombi tomba près de lui, décapité par la lame péridot d’Astalian, qui se déplaçait à une vitesse prodigieuse dans un éclair vert. Zénith vit qu’elle était gênée dans son rôle habituel par une escouade de Barioths tentant de l’acculer. Le Rathalos grenat jugea bon d’intervenir, et se propulsa dans les airs. Il se plaça derrière l’un des Barioths, puis cracha ses flammes à bout portant sur la nuque du tigre à dents de sabre volant. Profitant de son déséquilibre, il fondit sur lui à grande vitesse, le saisit de ses serres, et usa de son inertie pour le faire chuter. La wyverne de glace n'eut ni le temps de se ressaisir ni de répliquer, et ne se releva pas, ayant percuté tête la première le sol. Autour de lui, la situation tournait déjà au vinaigre : la glace et la foudre des Rakuriens progressaient contre les flammes Rathiennes, et les rangs des Rathlands étaient forts entamés.  
Le Roi-Enfer évita promptement les éclairs d’un Khezu Grenat qui venait d’atterrir devant lui.  
« Par Teostra ! » gronda-t-il intérieurement en répliquant par une sphère enflammée.  
Fort heureusement pour lui, un Gravios Onyx surgit alors pour s’opposer à la wyverne volante problématique de son corps volumineux.  
Le prince des Rathlands s’éloigna du duel qui s’annonçait, et vint en aide à un Lavasioth, mis en difficulté par un Tetsucabra qui le tenait prisonnier entre énormes mâchoires. Avec colère, il se précipita vers lui et brisa un de ses crocs proéminents de sa queue encapuchonnée d’acier. Le crapaud rouge mugit de douleur et sa victime saisit l’occasion pour se dégager et riposter par un coup d’épaule qui fit chuter le Rakurien. Zénith porta le coup final d’un autre coup de queue sur le crâne de l’amphibien.  
\- Merci, Mon Seigneur ! lança le soldat avant de se relancer dans la bataille, cette fois aux prises avec un Barroth de Jade.  
Le Roi-Enfer hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis entreprit de s’élever à nouveau dans les airs pour faire le point sur la situation aérienne. Mais lorsqu’il bondit, une masse s’abattit sur lui, et l’empêcha de déployer ses ailes. Le Rathalos pourpre rugit d’incompréhension, et retomba lourdement au sol, écrasé par le poids venu du ciel.  
\- Tu croyais pouvoir t’échapper si facilement, rat galeux ?! rugit une voix, qui glaça son sang si bouillant.   
Zénith sentit ses muscles faiblir d’un seul coup, à présent davantage porté par la peur que l’ire. Ces mêmes muscles lui hurlèrent de se dégager au plus vite de cet assaillant qu’il ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu’il reconnaissait. Sa vision fut parsemée de petites étoiles dansantes.  
\- On se souvient de moi, Rathalos de pacotille ? J’ai appris que tu étais un prince, susurra dangereusement la voix profonde et terrifiante, et même l’héritier aîné ! Rien que ça ! Cela me comble d’autant plus de connaitre ce détail : ce pays est entièrement peuplé de misérables faibles, jusqu’à sa caste royale ! Et toi, pauvre fou, je ne sais même pas déterminer qui de ton père ou de toi est le plus incapable !  
Si les premiers mots du Rakurien l’avaient figé d’horreur, ceux-là l’avaient tiré de sa torpeur qui se mutait en une rage sans nom.  
\- NE M’ASSOCIE PLUS JAMAIS A MON PERE ! hurla Zénith, qui pris d’un élan de force extraordinaire se débarrassa de son agresseur, et lui cracha une gerbe de furieuses flammes au visage, déployant ses énormes ailes pourpres veinées d’or.  
Aveuglé par sa fureur renaissante, il se jeta tous crocs dehors sur le Zinogre à la teinte lunaire, qui arborait un irritant sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait de sa pique. Oxiderr évita cette charge aveugle en se décalant sur le côté.  
\- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible, par le plus pur des hasards ? ricana-t-il, répliquant par un coup de griffe que le Rathalos grenat para de sa queue.  
Le Roi-Enfer se sentait fou.  
\- Ferme-la, enfant de catin ! Tu vas payer pour m’avoir outragé, moi et mes frères et sœurs ! rugit-il en expectorant un nouveau fragment de Rubis, puis en bondissant en arrière pour éviter l’explosion.  
Les Rakuriens qui se tenaient trop proches furent décimés par celle-ci, tandis que les Rathiens s’en tiraient avec quelques brûlures, et ne prenaient pas la peine de s’attarder là-dessus. Cependant, Zénith fut surprit par Oxiderr qui avait surgit des flammes et envoyé droit sur lui cinq sphères électriques. Il détruisit les trois premières grâce à ses flammes, mais ne put riposter face aux deux autres, qu’il encaissa de plein fouet. Le Zinogre gris de lune lui asséna alors un puissant coup d’épaule le projetant au sol. Etendu ainsi sur le dos, il eut la sensation d’être paralysé, chose probablement possible après le choc électrique qu’il avait subi.  
« N-Non … Pas encore ! » songea-t-il en essayant de contracter chacun de ses muscles, sans succès.  
Oxiderr s’était avancé lentement jusqu’à lui, les crocs découverts en un rictus aussi provocateur qu’effrayant.  
\- … Payer, hein ?! Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, hélas. Ta pathétique force ne te le permet pas, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Alors cesse de déblatérer pareilles âneries, si tu n’es pas capable d’en assumer les actes !  
Zénith sentit les flammes monter dans sa gorge, mais le Zinogre lui flanqua une gifle avant qu’il ne puisse les cracher.  
\- C’est donc tout ce que tu as à m’opposer ? Des mots en l’air, et rien pour les accompagner ? gronda-t-il encore plus fort, si fort que Zénith eut l’impression que ce soit ce grondement qui rendit le ciel d’un noir charbon.  
« C’est … »  
\- J’aurais mieux fait de te tuer la première fois que ta misérable existence s’est trouvée en travers de mon chemin, prince de pacotille ! Et tu m’aurais même remercié, au final, pour t’empêcher de continuer à vivre en portant le poids de la honte, de ta faiblesse, de ta lâcheté !   
Zénith ne l’écoutait plus. Les mots tranchants et venimeux ne lui faisaient rien. Il était fasciné par la teinte que venait d’arborer les cieux.  
« Dans les temps de naguère,  
Où tout crime devenait guerre,  
Tout restait impuni, y compris l’outrage le plus sévère,  
Et les monstres subissaient en silence l’injustice amère.  
Mais Justice devait être rendue sur Terre,  
Et descendant de cieux noirs traduisant sa colère,  
Apparut le Répandeur de Misère. »

Oxiderr continuait de l’offenser de mots plus agressifs encore, mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction du Rathalos. Il fixait toujours le ciel, perdu dans des pensées lointaines.

« Craignez celui qui veille à l’honneur,  
Celui qui apporte aux victimes vengeance et bonheur,  
Et aux blasphémateurs le châtiment divin de la furie du malheur.  
Craignez le héros Gamala, lié à cette valeur. »

\- Gamala … murmura-t-il en sentant le vent se lever en de brusques rafales.  
\- Que racontes-tu encore, crétin de Rathien ?! Es-tu devenu fou, par tous les Dieux ?!  
Le Rakurien perdit son air furieux lorsqu’il entendit le rugissement sourd qui fit trembler la plaine entière.

 

*******************************************

 

Rakuraï II ne croyait pas ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait, au cours de son règne, eut l’occasion de vivre et de voir beaucoup d’évènements assez improbables. Comme rencontrer un héros mythique, par exemple. Ou vivre une révolution à l’âge de dix ans. Mais ce qui venait de se produire dépassait tout simplement l’entendement.  
\- Papa, qui est cet énergum… commença Irodim, avant que son père ne lui ferme manuellement son clapet.  
L’individu noir de jais avait émergé des nuages, poussant un cri grave et strident à la fois. Tout dans ce cri inspirait une crainte qui semblait innée, ancrée au plus profond des cœurs. Le dragon aux six membres s’était alors posé sur le sol, ses ailes retombant sur lui telle une cape. Une étrange fumée noire se formait sous ses ailes soutenues par des griffes pourpres, à la forme effrayante. Sa tête dépourvue d’yeux s’était alors légèrement relevée pour fixer l’empereur de la Rakuria. Et malgré l’absence de globes oculaires pouvant aisément témoigner de son humeur, le Feu-du-Ciel avait pressentit que la venue de cet être hors du commun était causée par sa personne. C’était bien l’une des rares fois où il éprouvait l’angoisse, car il ne se souvenait d’aucun fait pouvant justifier une punition quelconque. Non, il avait déjà payé pour l’envahissement criminel de l’Empire Skypierciers au début de la Guerre Sanglante, et pour ses multiples guet-à-pens envers les marchands approvisionnant les Rathlands durant cette même période. Le Zinogre péridot n’avait plus rien à se reprocher, et c’était bien cela qui l’inquiétait.  
\- A qui ai-je l’honneur … ? demanda-t-il d’un ton qu’il modula curieux et respectueux.  
Le dragon noir comme la nuit émit un grondement.  
\- Tu ne sais donc pas à qui tu as affaire, empereur ? prononça la voix dure de l’intrus.  
Le fait qu’il employa le terme « empereur » pour le désigner le déconcerta d’autant plus, mais il se ressaisit.  
\- Pas exactement, non. Mais j’ai l’intuition qu’il ne s’agit pas de quelqu’un d’ordinaire …  
Son interlocuteur releva davantage la tête dans un geste dédaigneux.  
\- Tu t’adresses à celui qu’on nomme Gamala, « le Répandeur de Misère ». Tu possèdes un grand culot pour ne pas me connaitre, empereur, et me provoquer par-dessus le marché, moi, un héros …  
« Mais de quoi parles-t-il, par Kirin ?! Et vient-il bien de dire qu’il est considéré comme un héros ? »  
\- Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler, si je puis me permettre …  
\- Ton sang a commis un outrage pire qu’odieux, le coupa-t-il sèchement, et je viens administrer un châtiment équivalent.  
« Oh. »  
\- Vous voulez dire que …  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire, empereur. Et puisque que cet acte calomnieux ne s’adressait non pas seulement à une simple victime, mais à son peuple tout entier, alors tu paieras cet affront par la souffrance de ton propre peuple.  
Le Feu-du-Ciel sentit se figea d’horreur.  
\- Comment osez-vous ?! explosa-t-il ensuite. Si l’un de mes fils est coupable, qu’il en subisse les conséquences personnellement !  
« Qui de ces trois crétins a bien pu … ! » pensa-t-il avec désespoir et rage.  
\- Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, le crime commis s’adressait au peuple Rathien tout entier. Il en sera de même pour le peuple du blasphémateur, qui aura de quoi méditer son acte et cette sanction.  
L’empereur était au pied du mur. Son peuple, ses hommes, allaient devoir subir les conséquences d’une sottise puérile exécuté par l’un de ses fils, la chair de sa chair.  
\- Le peuple Nordique n’est pas coupable ! aboya-t-il.  
Des volutes de fumée noire se formaient de plus en plus autour du dragon sombre dont le corps prenait des reflets violets.  
\- Conteste encore une fois l’une des trois voix de la Justice et tu auras à essuyer un deuxième châtiment, empereur ! Tu ne saurais pas même dire qui de tes descendants a fauté et ce qu’il a fait pour que ma sentence soit ainsi ! tonna Gamala.  
Le Feu-du-Ciel était partagé entre sa crainte pour le héros et la colère qu’il éprouvait pour un jugement si injuste à ses yeux. Mais le choix fut vite fait. Sa gueule crispée s’ouvrit pour prononcer une phrase terrible.  
\- Va crever !   
Le Répandeur de Misère écarta ses larges ailes à l’apparence déchirées, tandis que deux cornes d’un violet lumineux se déployèrent sur son crâne. Le vent souffla davantage, provoquant la naissance d’une multitude de tourbillons de brume étrange.   
\- Tu l’auras voulu, empereur irresponsable ! Rathiens, Justice vous est rendue ! Les Rakuriens ont fauté, voici leur punition ! rugit Gamala en se tournant vers eux.  
D’un cri, la brume qu’il semblait contrôler jaillit de tout côté, filant vers le côté Rakurien. Tel un épais nuage toxique, elle les étouffa, et chacun respira cette fumée âcre et noire qui irritait profondément la gorge et les poumons. Rakuraï et Irodim ne furent guère épargné.  
« Il y a quelque chose de vicié dans cette brume … » pensa-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.  
Oxiderr surgit du brouillard noirâtre dans lequel ils étaient tous piégés.  
\- Père ! Que se passe-t-il ici, par Oroshi ?! s’exclama-t-il.   
Rakuraï se retourna vers lui.  
\- Un de vous a merdé ! pesta l’empereur, fou de rage. Et celui qui semble être un héros, comme Akalash, a déclaré que cette faute méritait un châtiment s’appliquant à l’ensemble des Rakuriens, au nom de la Justice ! Et je mettrais ma main à couper que cette brume en fait partie !  
Son fils aîné eut un air courroucé.  
\- Et il prétend ainsi défendre la Justice ?! En accusant un peuple innocent ?! Quel infâme bandit ! rugit-il en retour.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, gronda le Zinogre péridot, qui jeta ensuite un œil derrière lui. Par la peste ! Pourquoi s’écroulent-ils tous ?! cria-t-il ensuite, remarquant avec effroi que certains de ses guerriers gisaient au sol. Il faut battre en retraite, et vite ! Irodim, Oxiderr, portez mes ordres à Blizzard, je m’occupe d’avertir Astérion ! Filez !  
Les deux Zinogres s’exécutèrent, et Rakuraï s’élança alors au milieu de la confusion générale que l’arrivée de la brume avait générée.  
« Qu’est-ce que cette infâmie ? Qu’ont-ils fait, mes diables de fils, pour que mon peuple ait à en pâtir de la sorte ?! Je vais administrer une sévère correction au responsable quand tout ceci sera maîtrisé … En attendant, je dois annoncer le repli des troupes … Tant pis pour Ignis, nous ne sommes pas capables de nous battre avec une sorte de malédiction planant au-dessus de nous ! Nous aurons d’autres occasion de nous battre … Et par la peste, le choléra … Qu’est-ce que cette maudite fumée ?! »


	12. Chapitre 12 (Akalash POV)

Akalash volait vers le Nord. Loin en-dessous de lui, une guerre faisait encore rage, il le savait. Il sentait, même dans les cieux hauts et purs, l’odeur nauséabonde de la Peste divine s’élever jusqu’à ses narines. Gamala avait donc frappé, comme il l’avait annoncé. Le dragon métallique accéléra légèrement son allure, jetant un œil en contrebas. A travers les épais nuages gris d’hiver, il aperçut vaguement le brouillard spectral de la Furie étouffant les Rakuriens. Il était bien sûr trop haut pour les entendre, mais il devinait les cris de souffrance de toute cette masse grouillante, qui endurait le martyr sous ses pieds. Il imaginait aussi les prières adressées à sa personne ou à Kirin, les suppliques désespérées, les gémissements d’agonie …  
« Subissez les conséquences de vos actes, Nordiques. Que cela vous serve de leçon, à l’avenir. La sentence d’un héros est incontestable. Je ne vous viendrais pas en aide cette fois-ci. »   
Après avoir été tiré de son long sommeil, Akalash avait eu le réflexe de filer vers le Sud. Il avait senti qu’il n’était pas le seul éveillé. Et il ne s’était guère fourvoyé, car Gamala, de son nom commun, l’était effectivement lui aussi.  
Le Héros n’appréciait guère ces noms-là, ainsi que leur appellation héroïque, mais il se trouvait forcé de les employer quelles que soient les circonstances. Il préférait leurs noms véritables et originels, mais comme aucun mortel ne devait se souvenir de ceux-ci, les Héros avaient l’interdiction de les prononcer. Les autres Dieux avaient fixé ces règles. Car les Héros n’étaient rien d’autre que des Dieux qui, soucieux du bien-être des mortels, avaient acceptés d’endosser une lourde responsabilité : celle du respect de la Justice.  
Lorsque les Dieux virent que le Vieux Monde entrait partout en ébullition, ils surent que le moment était venu pour les monstres d’accomplir l’ultime révolution : celle du renversement des humains. Les monstres qui vivaient à l’écart des hommes devinrent audacieux et détruisirent des villages les uns après les autres. Ceux qui avaient prêté une si fidèle allégeance aux humains se retournèrent contre eux, brisant sans remord le lien qui les unissait à leur bourreau. Et quand il n’y eut plus qu’une poignée d’hommes retranchés dans des villes-forteresses présents sur Terre, les Dieux entrèrent en scène. Sous leur commandement, les monstres unis anéantirent les cités les plus tenaces. Akalash se souvenait de ce temps-là, où on l’acclamait encore sous le nom de Kushala Daora … Les Dieux laissèrent ensuite les monstres faire de ce monde le leur, laissant derrière eux quelques éléments de savoir humain utile, et se retirèrent de la vue des mortels. Mais, craignant que ce Nouveau Monde ne finisse comme l’ancien, corrompu et dénué de Justice, ils décidèrent d’envoyer trois d’entre eux sur cette Terre pour veiller à son équilibre. Ainsi descendirent chacun leur tour Gamala, le Répandeur de Misère, protecteur de l’honneur, Akalash, le Guerrier d’Acier, défendeur des peuples opprimés, et Falkav, le Pourfendeur Argenté, exécuteur des malfaiteurs dangereux pour cet équilibre. Ensemble, mais aussi séparément, ils avaient le devoir d’aider, en cas d’extrême nécessité, le peuple auquel il était affilié. Lorsqu’un châtiment d’ordre divin était délivré par l’un, les autres devaient se plier à cette décision. Ils étaient des Dieux. Ils ne commettaient aucune erreur. Cette règle ne gênait donc personne. Hélas, à cause de cette proximité voulue avec les mortels, les trois Héros durent abandonner leur nom divin, pour en adopter des autres. En parallèle, les mortels leur attribuèrent des appellations. Ils durent également renoncer à la gloire de leurs actions en tant que Dieux délivreurs des humains. Ainsi, les livres sacrés qu’on transmit aux mortels ne les mentionnait pas, exceptés pour évoquer de manière vague leur rôle de héros … Les Dieux appartinrent à l’Histoire, tandis qu’eux restèrent de simples légendes.  
Quand ils n’intervenaient pas directement, les Héros sommeillaient et veillaient sur le monde grâce à leurs rêves. Certains faits réels venaient se greffer aux habituels songes, et ainsi, ils se renseignaient sur les évènements récents. Cependant, ce n’était pas infaillible, et beaucoup d’éléments à l’importance moyenne ou faible échappaient à leur esprit.   
Néanmoins la plupart des faits de cette nouvelle Histoire fut connue des héros, et même des Dieux invisibles. Des états naquirent sur ce continent de Solhatar, où ils avaient été envoyés. Ceux qui n’avaient pas souhaité cette révolution et avaient survécus à celle-ci fuirent ensemble les autres nations et créèrent leur propre pays : la Confrérie des Charognards. La plupart étaient à l’origine des ex-Montures, associées aux Riders, les esclavagistes, mais au fil du temps, cette petite enclave entre les Monts Nordiques et les terres des Skypiercers accueillit d’autres monstres. Des réfugiés politiques, des athées, ou encore d’autres Montures, qui jusque-là s’étaient fondues dans la masse grâce au partage des valeurs communes. La plupart des Dieux ainsi que les Héros tenaient en horreur et en haine ces gueux se revendiquant indépendants d’eux. C’était impie et blasphématoire, car sans ces mêmes Dieux qu’ils rejetaient, ils n’auraient jamais obtenu cet état.  
Lorsqu’il retrouva Gamala au sommet du Mont des Lamentations, il apprit que son réveil était dû à l’assassinat de cette jeune princesse Rathienne, dont le coupable était toujours inconnu. Son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour, et il avait depuis ardemment recherché le scélérat, en vain. Sa colère s’était alors décuplée, et il tournait comme un lion en cage, incapable d’accomplir sa noble tâche. Le dragon d’acier expliqua alors sa propre situation. La demande de l’empereur Rakurien, son refus préventif, puis son intuition de venir jusqu’ici. « Tu as bien fait, mon frère, avait répondu Gamala, car le peuple qui quémande ta force a récemment fauté, et je me dois de punir l’outrage commis. Un acte atroce qu’il ne convient pas de décrire. N’interfère donc pas avec ma décision, mais libre à toi d’agir comme bon te semble ensuite. Falkav sommeille toujours, malgré la menace grandissante qu’est le dirigeant du peuple Burutien. Je me permets donc d’ignorer son avis. »   
Il s’était plié, bien sûr, car un acte perfide de cet acabit méritait une juste punition. Il ne pouvait en rien défendre les Rakuriens sur ce coup-là. Mais il se promit solennellement de venir offrir son aide ensuite, lorsqu’ils auraient payé le juste prix de leur arrogance déshonorante. Ainsi, après cette entrevue, il s’était de nouveau envolé vers les terres Nordiques. Et même dans les cieux purs et blancs, il ressentait la misère du bas monde et ses souffrances. Il voyait les guerres. Il constatait les conséquences de ces guerres. Famine. Epidémie. Mort. Désolation. Mais en tant que Dieu et Héros, il était bien placé pour le savoir : le monde était naturellement injuste.  
Et c’est pourquoi depuis son réveil, il fendait les cieux blancs d’hiver. Pour rétablir la part de Justice qu’il incarnait. Dans son vol, presque mécanique de par sa monotonie, Akalash se souvint des prophéties rédigées par les mortels, attribuées à chacun d’entre eux. Il y avait celle de Gamala …  
« Dans les temps de naguère,  
Où tout crime devenait guerre,  
Tout restait impuni, y compris l’outrage le plus sévère,  
Et les monstres subissaient en silence l’injustice amère.  
Mais Justice devait être rendue sur Terre,  
Et descendant de cieux noirs traduisant sa colère,  
Apparut le Répandeur de Misère.   
Craignez celui qui veille à l’honneur,  
Celui qui apporte aux victimes vengeance et bonheur,  
Et aux blasphémateurs le châtiment divin de la furie du malheur,  
Craignez Gamala, lié à cette valeur. »

Celle de Falkav …

« Dans les temps éloignés,  
Où les criminels en liberté vagabondaient,   
Infligeant pendant leur errance les pires forfaits,  
Les monstres vivaient dans l’effroi et l’insécurité.  
Mais Justice devait être rendue sur cette Terre horrifiée,  
Et surgissant par-delà les cimes désolées,  
Apparut le Pourfendeur Argenté.  
Craignez celui qui veille à la sécurité,  
Celui qui apporte aux victimes réparation et sérénité,  
Et aux malfaiteurs une sentence redoutée,  
Craignez Falkav, lié à cette moralité.

Et la sienne …

« Dans les temps oubliés,  
Où le pouvoir était âprement convoité,  
Les méfaits, les complots, les atrocités abondaient,  
Et les monstres subissaient en tremblant le despotisme irrégulier.  
Mais Justice devait être rendue sur cette Terre martyrisée,  
Et dissipant les tempêtes des cœurs terrifiés,  
Apparut le Guerrier d’Acier.  
Craignez celui qui veille à la légitimité,  
Celui qui apporte force et soutien aux écrasés,  
Et aux tyrans la destitution méritée,  
Craignez Akalash, lié à cette vérité. »

Il les récita à nouveau mentalement par nostalgie, tandis qu’il amorçait sa descente à mi-chemin entre Ignis et la frontière Rakurienne. Les nuages cotonneux disparurent, dévoilant le paysage qui défilait sous les serres du dragon d’acier. La plaine des Rathlands, le commencement de la taïga Nordique … Il discernait même à l’horizon le palais de Rakuraï, ainsi les Monts Nordiques, dominé par le Mont Tsereve, sa demeure. Mais Akalash ne se rendait point là-bas. Rasant les cimes des pins enneigés, il atterrit au beau milieu du camp de retranchement des Rakuriens.   
Au moment même où ses griffes touchaient le sol, il sentit des centaines de regard se poser sur sa personne. Ses sens de Dieu lui faisaient parvenir toute sorte d’informations, comme les sentiments ambiants. L’air était saturé de colère et de douleur, mais également par l’immonde odeur de la Furie. Une grande partie des individus présents étaient infectés, et expiraient une brume sinistre. Leur peau semblait également assombrie. Akalash percevait la fièvre qui rongeait les souffrants. D’un regard qui balaya toute l’assemblée témoin de son arrivée, il leur transmit la clémence qui l’avait amené ici.  
Puis, arborant une attitude souveraine, il fit route jusqu’à la tente émeraude et or de l’empereur, d’un pas confiant et calme.  
« N’ayez crainte, Nordiques. Une fois que vous aurez payé le prix de votre outrecuidance, je vous aiderais à regagner le temps perdu. C’est une promesse de Justice. »


End file.
